Liebe und Leben der Rumtreiber
by Lalena87
Summary: Es geht um das 6te Schuljahr der Rumtreiber. Eine neue Schülerin kommt an die Schule und verdreht Sirius den Kopf. Aber auch Lily und James finden langsam zueinander.
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1 - Prolog

„Hey Krone!" Sirius Black drängelte sich durch einige Schüler, die auf dem Bahnsteig 9 ¾ standen und auf den Hogwarts-Express warteten. Heute sollten er und seine Freunde in ihr vorletztes Jahr in Hogwarts starten. Sirius begrüßte James mit einem freundschaftlichen Klaps auf den Rücken und grinste ihn an. James Potter drehte sich nicht um „Moin Moony" murmelte er, und blickte weiter in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Sirius runzelte die Stirn. „Moony?", er sah seinen Freund fragend an. Dann folgte er seinem Blick und sein Mund verzog sich wieder zu einem breiten Grinsen. Nicht weit von ihnen entfernt stand Lilly Evans mit ihrer Freundin Wendy und unterhielt sich lachend. Sirius legte seinen Arm um James' Schulter und lachte „Gibs auf James! Du läufst ihr schon ewig hinterher!" „Hmm?" James drehte sich um und man bekam den Eindruck er würde Sirius erst in diesem Moment wahrnehmen. „Oh, Hey Tatze!" Er grinste. „Dieses Jahr läuft das anders. Irgendwann muss sie einfach zugeben, dass sie mich schlichtweg unwiderstehlich findet." Tatsächlich sah James mit diesem verschmitzten Grinsen sehr gut aus, auch wenn er sich nicht mit Sirius vergleichen konnte, der die Schönheit seiner Familie geerbt hat. Er hatte eine natürlich Anziehung auf die Damenwelt, der er sich nur allzu gut bewusst war. Auch jetzt sahen wieder einige Mädchen verstohlen zu ihm herüber.

Als sich auch Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew zu den beiden gesellt hatten, beschlossen sie sich zusammen ein Abteil zu suchen. Auf halbem Weg zum Zug blieb Sirius plötzlich stehen. Peter der damit nicht gerechnet hatte, prallte gegen seinen Rücken und ließ seinen Koffer fallen, der prompt aufsprang.

„Hey, was ist denn los?" Fragte James verwirrt. Doch Sirius starrte nur unbeweglich auf den Zug. James folgte seinem Blick und verdrehte die Augen, als er sah, was seinen Freund so in den Bann schlug. Gerade stieg ein Mädchen ein, welches ungefähr in ihrem Alter sein musste. Sie hatte lange schwarze Haare, die mit vielen dünnen blauen Strähnchen versetzt waren. Sie drehte sich kurz um und sogar aus der Entfernung konnte man ihre ebenfalls blauen Augen leuchten sehen. Sie hatte eine vornehme blasse Haut. Sie sah nicht krank aus, aber eine übertriebene Bräune wäre an ihr Fehl am Platz. Sie trug einen halblangen weißen Rock und ein schwarzes ärmelloses Top. James musste zugeben, dass sie eine auffallende Schönheit war. Durch einen kurzen umschweifenden Blick wurde auch klar, dass sie nicht die einzigen waren, die sie bemerkt hatten. Im nächsten Moment war das Mädchen schon mit ihrem Koffer im Zug verschwunden. Sirius hatte sich wieder gefasst und ein glitzern in seinen Augen, das unschwer zu deuten war.

Mit zwei Schritten war er schon am Zug und durch dieselbe Zugtür verschwunden wie vor ihm die Unbekannte.

James seufzte, und eilte ihm nach.

Nachdem Remus Peter geholfen hatte seine Bücher wieder zusammen zu suchen folgten die beiden ihnen.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Cilia McGrant betrat das erste freie Abteil, das sie im Hogwarts-Express fand. Erschöpft ließ sie sich auf der Sitzbank nieder, nachdem sie ihre Koffer in die Gepäcktrage gehievt hatte. Ihren Besen hatte sie ebenfalls dort verstaut. Noch bevor sie sich fragen konnte, was sie nun die ganze Fahrt über machen würde ging die Abteiltür auf und einer der attraktivsten Jungen, die sie je gesehen hat steckte seinen Kopf durch die Tür. „Hallo, ist hier noch was frei?" er grinste sie auf diese Weise an, die ihr sagte, dass er sich seines Aussehens sehr bewusst war. Fast unmerklich hob sich eine ihrer Augenbrauen und sie verzog die Lippen zu einem schelmischen Grinsen. „Klar, setz dich." Antwortete sie und beobachtete wie er seinen Koffer in der Gepäcktrage verstaute und sich dann lässig auf den Sitz ihr gegenüber fallen lies. „hab dich noch nie hier gesehen, wäre mir bestimmt aufgefallen." Er lächelte sie mit einem Lächeln an, dass er selbst wohl für unwiderstehlich hielt. Cilia konnte sich denken, dass einige Mädchen diese Meinung teilten. „Ach? Wäre es das?" Fragte sie übertrieben skeptisch und wieder wanderte ihre Augenbraue nach oben.

Man sah eine kurze Irritation in seinen Augen „Naja, sicherlich…" Doch bevor er seinen Satz beenden konnte wurde die Abteiltür wieder aufgezogen und diesmal war es Lilly Evans die in dem Abteil stand. Als sie Sirius bemerkte stöhnte sie unwillkürlich auf, konnte sich ein Grinsen jedoch nicht verkneifen. „Du hast ihn also schon kennen gelernt, Cilia?" „Offensichtlich, Lilly. Schön dich wieder zu sehen. Und wenn ich mich nicht recht irre sitzt mir Sirius Black gegenüber, ja?" Grinsend nickte sie in Sirius Richtung. „Ich fürchte du hast Recht, Cilia."

„Moment mal ihr zwei. Lilly? Könntest du mir mal erklären was hier los ist?" Sirius sah irritiert von einem Mädchen zur anderen. „Woher weiß sie wer ich bin? Und woher weißt du wer sie ist? Und wieso scheine ich sie überhaupt nicht zu beeindrucken?" Sein Blick wurde immer ungläubiger während er selbst sprach.

Lilly schnaubte verächtlich, „Ach Sirius,… ist es tatsächlich so abwegig, dass dir nicht absolut Jede zu Füßen liegt?" Abschätzig musterte sie ihn. „Du hast Recht, er ist tatsächlich unglaublich eingebildet." Stellte Cilia fest.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Abteiltür schon wieder und diesmal stand James auf der Schwelle „Ach, hier bist du ja Sirius. Komm schon, wir haben weiter vorne ein Abteil..." Unwillkürlich verstummte er, als sein Blick auf Lilly viel. „Oh, hi Lilly.. wie geht's dir?" Lilly blickte ihn ausdruckslos an. „Toll, danke. Würdest du jetzt bitte deinen Angeber-Freund mitnehmen und von hier verschwinden?" Sirius war schon aufgestanden und verließ mit James das Abteil. „In unserer Abwesenheit wird nur Gutes von uns geredet, verstanden!" flüsterte Sirius den beiden Mädchen noch zu, während er die Abteiltür schloss. Seinen kurzen Schock hatte er schon wieder überwunden und ignorierte die mörderischen Blicke Lillys und zwinkerte Cilia zu. Dann folgte er James in das Abteil in dem schon Remus und Peter warteten.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

„Hast du ihre Augen gesehen?" James stöhnte genervt. „Sirius, wenn du nicht endlich damit aufhörst setzte ich mich zu den Slytherins, die stören mich wenigstens nicht ständig beim Essen!" „Aber ihre Augen!" Sirius ließ den Löffel den er gerade zu seinem Mund führen wollte wieder sinken. Sein Teller war noch voll Kürbiscremsuppe, während alle um ihn herum schon fast fertig waren. „Ich meine, hast du sie GESEHEN?" Wieder ließ er seinen Löffel sinken. „Es reicht mir langsam, geh doch hin und sag ihr was sie für tolle Augen hat! Sie wird sowieso bei deinem Anblick dahinschmelzen und nach einiger Zeit hast du sie wieder satt. So war es doch bisher schon immer, oder?" James klang ehrlich genervt. „Natürlich. Aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass sie nicht so ist, wie die anderen…" Sirius Blick wanderte wieder durch die Halle und blieb an Cilia's Rücken hängen, die am Ravenclaw Tisch saß. „Warum ist sie eigentlich in Ravenclaw? Die Ravenclaw's sind doch alle Streber."

Sein Freund verdrehte sie Augen und wandte sich an Remus. „Du hast doch vorhin mit Lilly gesprochen, oder? Worüber habt ihr geredet? Hat sie mich erwähnt?" Remus konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, auch wenn er in gewisser Hinsicht Mitleid mit seinem Freund hatte. „Nicht ganz. Eigentlich ging es eher um Cilia." Sirius Kopf schoss in die Höhe, während James in sich zusammen zu sacken schien. „Und?" Sirius beugte sich über den Tisch. „Was sind dir die Informationen den Wert?" Remus genoss es seinen Freund mal in der Hand zu haben und grinste ihn breit an. Sirius blickte ihn unschuldig an und sagte: „Wie wäre es, wenn ich mal kurz zu Theresy rüber gehe, bis du dich entschieden hast, ob du mit mir über Cilia reden willst, oder nicht." „Das wirst du nicht", knurrte Remus, dem das Grinsen vergangen war. Er ärgerte sich über Sirius' selbstgefällige Miene. „Lilly hat mir erzählt, dass sie im selben Jahr ist wie wir. Sie kommt aus Schottland. Ihr Vater arbeitete dort bei einer Bank und wurde dieses Jahr nach London versetzt, wo er jetzt bei Gringotts arbeitet. Sie hat übrigens noch eine Schwester, die bei uns in Gryffindor ist. Sie heißt Kathleen und ist im fünften Jahr, da hinten sitzt sie übrigens.", er deutete auf ein auf ein Mädchen, das sich gerade mit Lilly unterhielt. „Die beiden waren schon während der Sommerferien bei Dumbledore und wurden ihren Häusern zu geteilt. Lilly hat sie in der Winkelgasse getroffen, als sie ihre neuen Schulbücher gekauft haben. Dabei scheint sie Cilia auch über deinen Ruf aufgeklärt zu haben, Sirius." Nun musste er doch wieder Lächeln „Ich glaube, deine Chancen stehen daher nicht ganz so gut bei ihr." Remus konnte seine Schadenfreude nicht ganz verbergen, schließlich fand er, dass es Sirius ganz recht geschah, dass auch er einmal nicht das bekam, was er haben wollte.

Sirius schob seine mittlerweile kalte Suppe von sich und starrte wieder den Rücken am Nachbartisch an. „Lilly hat sie gewarnt, Hmm?" Den Rest des Festessens verbrachte Sirius schweigend während sich James, der dieses Jahr zum Kapitän der Quidditch Mannschaft ernannt wurde, mit dem Kapitän der Slytherins quer durch die Halle anschrie.

Als die drei die Halle verließen, war Sirius in gewisser Weise immer noch in seinem Stolz gekränkt. Er hielt Remus am Ärmel fest und dieser drehte sich zu ihm um. „Du glaubst also nicht, dass ich Cilia dazu bringen kann, mir ebenfalls hinterher zu laufen? Nur weil Evans ein wenig über mich getratscht hat?" Sirius sah Remus fragend an und mit einer lässigen Geste strich er sich seine Haare aus seinen Augen. Remus fing an zu lachen. „Du weißt genau, was Lilly von dir hält und wenn sie das so an Cilia weitergegeben hat, hast selbst du nicht die geringste Chance." James horchte auf und mischte sich in das Gespräch ein. „Du willst Cilia verführen, Sirius? Und das direkt unter Evans Fittiche? Nie im Leben." Sirius schlang seine Arme und die Schultern seiner Freunde und grinste überlegen. „Achjah James? Ich wette, ich schaffe es, Cilia zu überreden mit mir zum Winterball zu gehen noch bevor du dein erstes Date mit Evans hast." James schaute seinen Freund überrascht an, öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn gleich wieder. Er dachte über diese Wette nach und wie gut seine Chancen standen sie zu gewinnen. „Seid ihr übergeschnappt? Hört auf mit dem Mist! Ihr könnt doch nicht um ein Date wetten!" Remus schaute die beiden entsetzt an und verschwand im nächsten Moment im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, vor dessen Zugang die drei mittlerweile angekommen waren. James und Sirius sahen ihm hinterher. Dann wandte sich James wieder Sirius zu. „Die Wette ist angenommen!" Sirius grinste. „Gut, möge der bessere gewinnen." Zusammen betraten sie den Gemeinschaftsraum.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

„Oh Mann, da kommt schon wieder jemand. Los, da in die Ecke." Flüsterte James. „Autsch, du stehst auf meinem Fuß!" Zischte Sirius „Stell dich nicht so an Tatze…" „Oho Krone, komm näher! Ich hab's ja schon immer gewusst mein Freund. Aber ich muss dich leider enttäuschen, ich stehe nicht auf Män..."

„Halt jetzt deine Klappe, oder wir werden entdeckt!"

In diesem Moment drehte sich ein Mädchen aus Gryffindor um und blickte in die leere Ecke, aus der sie geglaubt hatte Stimmen zu hören. Verwirrt schüttelte sie den Kopf und ging weiter.

„Los, jetzt ist niemand da. Mach schnell!" James zog Sirius mit sich. Beide waren über die Ferien wieder ein gutes Stück gewachsen und unter dem Tarnumhang war es noch enger als schon im Jahr zuvor. Wenn Remus noch dabei gewesen wäre, wäre das ganze wohl in einer Katastrophe geendet.

So schnell es eben ohne entdeckt zu werden ging, eilten die beiden durch die Gänge von Hogwarts bis zum Portal und nach draußen. Rasch liefen sie in Richtung Quidditch Feld.

Zwei Wochen waren schon seit ihrem ersten Schultag vergangen und die Entscheidungsspiele in den Mannschaften waren vorüber. Jetzt ging es daran für die nächsten Spiele zu trainieren. James setzte viel Hoffnung in seine neue Mannschaft. Sirius hatte seine Fähigkeiten als Treiber über die Ferien um einiges verbessert und auch die restliche Mannschaft war in Top-Form. Doch dieses Jahr war auch Ravenclaw angeblich perfekt ausgestattet. Travis, der Kapitän der Ravenclaws machte ein riesiges Geheimnis aus dem neuen Sucher der Mannschaft und posaunte durch das ganze Schloss, dass sie Gryffindor dieses Jahr in den Boden stampfen würden.

Obwohl James und Sirius natürlich keinerlei Zweifel an James' Fähigkeiten als Sucher hatten, beschlossen sie den Ravenclaws bei ihrem Training ein wenig über die Schulter zu schauen. Nicht etwa, weil sie irgendetwas zu befürchten hatten. Aus reiner Neugierde natürlich.

Sirius und James erreichten das Quidditch Feld und sahen die Spieler in blau auf der anderen Seite in den unteren Rängen sitzen. Sie näherten sich ihnen vorsichtig und versuchten keinen Lärm dabei zu machen. Sirius Schritte wurden, je näher sie den Spielern kamen zögernder. Schließlich blieb er abrupt stehen und James hätte sich beinahe derart in dem Umhang verfangen, dass sie beide fast zu Boden gefallen wären.

„Was ist denn los? Warum bleibst du einfach stehen?" James blitzte Sirius wütend an.

Sirius stand einfach nur da und starrte mit offenem Mund auf die Ravenclaws, die gerade mitten in einer Team-Besprechung waren. „Siehst du das? Siehst du SIE! SIE ist ihre neue Sucherin!" „Mein Gott Tatze, sei ruhig, willst du das sie uns sofort bemerken? Wen meinst du überhaupt?" James blickte wieder in die andere Richtung und sein Blick blieb an dem hübschen Mädchen mit den interessanten Haaren hängen. Im ersten Moment wirkte er ebenso versteinert wie sein Freund. „Ach du sch! Sie ist Sucherin? Hast du das gewusst?" „Natürlich nicht. Oh mein Gott, sie ist so perfekt. Schau sie dir doch an! Sie ist hübsch, intelligent und sie kann Quidditch spielen! Ich werde sie heiraten!" Sirius hatte ein breites Lächeln aufgesetzt und starrte fasziniert in ihre Richtung. „Merlin erbarme dich unser…" James schaute flehend gen Himmel und nahm den Arm seines Freundes. „Hör mir zu Tatze, die ist doch wohl klar, dass… ähm… gewisse Dinge nichts bei einem Quidditchspiel zu suchen haben, oder? Gefühle zum Beispiel… Wenn wir gegen Ravenclaw spielen möchte ich nicht, dass du aus falschem Edelmut zufällig nicht mehr treffen solltest…" James knurrte seine letzten Worte fast. „Jaja klar. Los, wir gehen näher hin, wir wollen doch hören, was sie zu besprechen haben." Leise schlichen sich die beiden an die Mannschaft heran. In dem Moment als sie nahe genug waren um sie zu verstehen rief Travis: „Also dann ihr Lieben, heute ist es zu spät um unsere Strategie noch praktisch auszuprobieren, wir sehen uns übermorgen zur gleichen Zeit am gleichen Ort!"

Rasch zogen sich die beiden versteckten Freunde zurück um nicht zufällig von irgendwem angerempelt zu werden. „Verdammt, jetzt hat das alles nichts gebracht. So ein verdammter mist!" James schimpfte leise vor sich hin.

ISo, jetzt sind die ersten 4 Kapitel online. Ich hoffe euch gefällt die Story. Ist meine erste Fanfition. Ich würde mich sehr über viele Reviews mit Verbesserungsvorschlägen und vielen Meinungen freuen!

Grüße

Lalena/I


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel5

Cilia hatte sich ihren Besen geschnappt und lief in Richtung Schloss. Sie musste unbedingt ihren Aufsatz für Professor McGonagall fertig schreiben. Und ihre Hausaufgabe für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste hatte sie auch noch nicht ganz beendet.

Rasch lief sie zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws und in ihren Schlafsaal. Schnell zog sie sich um, schnappte sich ihre Bücher, etwas Pergament, Tinte und Feder und eilte wieder auf den Gang und in Richtung Bibliothek. Dort lieh sie sich ein Buch aus, mit dem sie den Aufsatz schreiben wollte und setzte sich an einen Tisch in den hinteren Teil der Bibliothek.

Gerade hatte sie sich in das Erste Kapitel des Buches vertieft, als sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen wurde. „Hey Cilia, wie geht's dir? Ich glaube ich hab dich außer im Unterricht die ganze Woche noch nicht gesehen!" Lilly Evans stand vor ihr und lächelte sie freundlich an. „Oh, hi Lilly. Mir geht's gut, bin nur ein wenig im Stress. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass der Stoff so schwierig ist. Bei uns daheim war das alles irgendwie nicht so viel… und nicht so… ausführlich…" Sie lächelte etwas gequält. „Naja, man gewöhnt sich dran. Vermisst du Schottland sehr?" „Oh ja. Ich habe mich immer noch nicht wirklich daran gewöhnt, dass ich nicht weiß, wann ich das nächste Mal wieder dort sein werde. Aber die Leute hier sind sehr nett und ich fühle mich wirklich wohl." „Das ist schön. Ich muss schon wieder weg, und du solltest auch langsam Schluss machen, Es ist schon ziemlich spät." Mit einem letzten freundlichen Lächeln verschwand Lilly wieder aus der Bibliothek.

Cilia sah ihr ein paar Sekunden hinterher. Dieses Mädchen scheint alles im Griff zu haben. Wie macht die das bloß? Cilia schüttelte leicht den Kopf und beugte sich wieder über ihr Buch.

Endlich hatte Sirius sie gefunden. Er suchte Cilia jetzt schon seit sie so schnell vom Quidditch Feld verschwunden war. Aus sicherer Quelle hatte er in Erfahrung gebracht, dass sie nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws war. Leider dachte jetzt auch eine Viertklässlerin aus Ravenclaw, dass er an ihr interessiert wäre. Was man nicht so alles für eine Wette auf sich nehmen musste, seufzte er innerlich.

Nun lag sie da vor ihm. Die Augen geschlossen, den Kopf auf einem Buch gebettet und mit einem sanften Lächeln um ihre Lippen. Eine Weile sah er sie einfach nur an und beobachtete wie sich mit jedem ihrer Atemzüge eine Haarsträhne in ihrem Gesicht leicht bewegte.

Langsam beugte er sich vor, bis sein Gesicht dem ihren ganz nahe war.

„Hey Prinzessin, aufwachen!" Er hatte nur geflüstert, aber sie schlug sofort die Augen auf und fuhr erschrocken hoch. Sirius bekam dies schmerzlich zu spüren, als ihre Stirn gegen sein Kinn donnerte. Sie hielt sich die Stirn und er rieb sich sein Kinn. „Aua, was.. oh… was machst du denn hier?" Seit ihrer Begegnung im Hogwarts Express hatte sie Sirius nur ein paar Mal auf dem Flur gesehen und in den Unterrichtsstunden, die sie gemeinsam hatten. Ständig hatte er sie angestarrt und gelächelt sobald er ihren Blick bemerkte. Doch bisher hatte er sie nicht mehr angesprochen. Sirius lächelte jetzt wieder. Es war ein Lächeln, das lange geübt war und so wie er glaubt unwiderstehlich. „Ich würde Lügen, wenn ich sagen würde, dass ich zufällig hier wäre." Sein Lächeln wurde noch etwas breiter, er umrundete den Tisch und setzte sich neben sie. Er rückte seinen Stuhl zurecht und war nur noch wenige Zentimeter von ihr entfernt. „Ich habe dich gesucht Cilia! Ich kann an nichts anderes mehr denken, seit ich dich im Zug gesehen habe. Ich weiß, dass Evans ... äh… Lilly dir irgendeinen Blödsinn über mich erzählt hat, aber das stimmt doch alles nicht. Ich würde mich wirklich freuen, wenn du dich mit mir in Hogsmead treffen würdest. Nächste Woche, wenn wir unseren Ausflug haben."

Sie sah ihn noch ein wenig verwirrt an. Sie war müde und gerade aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Erst nach und nach erfasste sie die Bedeutung seiner Worte. „Ich.. was? N… Nein… ich gehe nicht mit dir aus, Sirius. Ich glaube auch nicht, dass Lilly gelogen hat. So wie ich dich kennen gelernt habe, stimmt jedes ihrer Worte." Mit diesen Worten raffte sie ihre Utensilien zusammen, stand auf und verließ mit wehendem Umhang die Bibliothek. Tatsächlich waren die Korridore schon ausgestorben und sie hatte die Befürchtung, dass sie schon längst nicht mehr hier sein dürfte.

„Hey, warte doch mal!" Sirius eilte ihr hinterher. Er hatte sich erst davon erholen müssen dermaßen überrumpelt zu werden. Das Gefühl eine Abfuhr erteilt zu bekommen war ganz neu für ihn. „Ich verstehe dich nicht Cilia. Warum willst du nicht mit mir ausgehen? Ich sehe gut aus, bin beliebt und ein guter Zauberer. Du bist verdammt hübsch und klug. Warum siehst du nicht ein, dass wir das perfekte Paar wären?" Zufrieden mit seiner Erklärung für die Dringlichkeit ihres Dates überholte er sie und stellte sich ihr mit einem überlegenen Lächeln in den Weg „Komm schon Prinzessin, gib wenigstens zu, dass du gerne mit mir ausgehen würdest. Wie wir Evans loswerden können wir uns dann ja immer noch überlegen." Seine Stimme klang verführerisch und samten.

Im ersten Moment wollte Cilia ihm einfach nur eine ordentliche Backpfeife geben. Doch als er so selbstzufrieden vor ihr stand und sie erwartungsvoll ansah, änderte sie ihre Meinung. Sie riss die Augen auf und blickte scheu zu ihm herauf „Oh Sirius… Woher wusstest du nur, wie sehr ich mich in meinem inneren nach dir sehne? Ich kann gar nicht mehr leben ohne dich. Seit ich dich das erste Mal sah, erscheint mir alles andere grau und nur wenn ich dich sehe, hat mein Tag wieder einen Sinn!" Ihre Stimme wurde immer theatralischer, dann blickte sie ihn abschätzig an und schnaufte verächtlich. Mit einem großen Schritt trat sie an ihm vorbei und folgte dem Korridor weiter. Sirius runzelte für einen kurzen Moment die Stirn und schien verwirrt. Dann fasste er sich wieder. „Hey! Moment mal... Willst du dich über mich lustig machen Kleine?" Er rannte hinter ihr her. Sie drehte sich so schwungvoll um, dass er scharf bremsen musste, um sie nicht einfach über den Haufen zu rennen. „Wie kommst du nur darauf mein Prinz?" Ihre Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus und schon war sie schon wieder um die nächste Ecke verschwunden.

Sirius stand da und dachte über ihr verhalten nach. Was war nur mit den Frauen los? Er würde sie nie verstehen. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und ging zurück in den Gryffindor Turm, um sich schlafen zu legen.


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

James schirmte seine Augen mit einer Hand ab, um nicht von den letzten Sonnenstrahlen des späten Nachmittags geblendet zu werden. Der Spätsommer hielt sich erstaunlich lange in diesem Jahr und so genossen die Hogwarts Schüler in diesen Tagen die unterrichtsfreien Stunden gerne außerhalb der Gemeinschaftsräume. „Schau sie dir an. Die wissen ganz genau, dass sie uns damit quälen!" Sirius konnte seinem Freund nicht widersprechen, konnte er doch seinen Blick ebenfalls nicht von den zwei Mädchen wenden, die gerade dabei waren ein Muggel-Spiel zu spielen, dass ihnen Mark Johanses beigebracht hatte. Als Lilly und Cilia mit dem Spiel begonnen hatten konnten James und Sirius nur zu gut nachvollziehen, warum Mark so scharf darauf gewesen war es ihnen zu zeigen. Er nannte es „Badminton".

Lilly reckte sich um einen Ball gerade noch zu erwischen und James stöhnte auf. „Musste sie eigentlich ihren Umhang ausziehen? So warm ist es nun auch wieder nicht." Sirius antwortete ihm nicht. Er beobachtete Cilia und dachte über das Gespräch nach, dass sie am Vorabend geführt hatten. Wie er es auch drehte und wendete, und er hatte schließlich fast die ganze Nacht damit verbracht, jedes ihrer Worte noch einmal in seine Gedanken einzubeziehen, er musste einfach zugeben, dass es nicht unbedingt glorreich für ihn gelaufen war. Aber noch beunruhigender fand er, dass er deswegen nicht hatte schlafen können. Sicherlich war es nicht angenehm, eine derartige Abfuhr erteilt zubekommen, aber weshalb beschäftigte ihn das schon den ganzen Tag?

„Oder was meinst du, Tatze?" James sah seinen Freund erwartungsvoll an. „Hmm? Jaa.. ich bin ganz deiner Meinung" Sirius blickte ihn zustimmend an, in der Hoffnung, das Richtige gesagt zu haben.

James Grinsen belehrte ihn eines besseren. „Es hat dich erwischt, oder Tatze?" James Grinsen wuchs ins unermessliche. „Ach, halt die Klappe. So ein Schwachsinn. Ich verliebe mich nicht." Knurrte Sirius James an, und es klang so, als müsse er sich selbst ebenfalls davon überzeugen. „Hast du denn schon dein Glück bei Evans versucht, James?" Wechselte Sirius rasch das Thema. „Bin schon dabei."

James näherte sich Lilly mit einem gefährlichen Grinsen, von hinten, sodass sie ihn nicht sehen konnte. Er stellte sich dicht hinter sie und als sie einige Schritte zurück machte um den nächsten Ball zu bekommen fiel sie direkt gegen James, der sie natürlich elegant auffing und sie von oben herab angrinste. „Holla, Evans. So stürmisch heute? Wie sieht's aus, gehst du nächste Woche mit mir nach Hogsmead?" Lilly befreite sich rasch aus seinen Armen und blitzte ihn wütend an „Lieber würde ich mit Snape gehen, als mit dir, du aufgeblasener Idiot!" James fasste sich sehr schnell wieder und bekam seine Miene in den Griff. „Wieso willst du nicht mit mir ausgehen?" „Weil du ein angeberischer Mistkerl bist, der keiner Gelegenheit auslässt sich selbst zu profilieren. Und das noch meist auf Kosten Schwächerer." Mit diesen Worten ließ sie ihn stehen.

Sirius war mittlerweile in schallendes Gelächter ausgebrochen, und nicht James tödliche Blicke stoppten ihn dabei, sondern der vernichtende Ausdruck auf Cilia's Gesicht ließ sein Gelächter verebben. Sie lief Lilly hinterher, ohne die Jungs eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen.

„Sie verachtet mich, obwohl sie mich noch nicht einmal kennen gelernt hat."

„Wie kann man nur so stur sein?"

„Lilly hat ihr alles Mögliche in den Mund gelegt und die glaubt das einfach, ohne sich selbst eine Meinung zu bilden."

„Was mache ich eigentlich falsch bei ihr?"

„Irgendwie muss ich sie doch dazu bringen können, zu erkennen, dass ich eigentlich nicht so bin."

„Wie kann ich ihr nur beweisen, dass ich ein guter Junge bin?"

Sie blickten einander an. Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf ihren Gesichtern aus und sie hatten dieselbe Idee zur selben Zeit: „Moony!"


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

„Heeeeeey Moony!" James zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich rittlings darauf. Sirius ließ sich zu Remus anderer Seite nieder. „Na, wie geht's dir alter Junge?" James grinste ihn breit an. Remus hob langsam seinen Kopf aus dem Buch in der er gerade gelesen hatte und blickte skeptisch von einem grinsenden Gesicht zum Nächsten. In letzter Zeit hatte er sich nicht viel mit Sirius und James herumgetrieben. Das mit der Wette fand er immer noch bescheuert und er konnte nicht verstehen, wie die Zwei auf so etwas kamen. Er antwortete vorsichtig: „Gut, danke. Habt ihr heute nicht Qudidditch-Training?" „Später, ja. Sag mal, Moony-Schätzchen, würdest du deinen zwei liebsten Freunden einen klitzekleinen Gefallen tun?"

Remus Gesichtsausdruck war nun definitiv zweifelnd. „Ich bin nicht sicher?" fragend sah er Sirius an. „Es ist nur ein kleiner Gefallen. Und das Ganze birgt auch keinerlei Nachteile in sich." Remus wandte sich wieder an James: „Nein?" „Völlig ungefährlich.", versicherte James. Sirius richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Gruppe Gryffindor Jungen, die es sich neben ihnen im Gemeinschaftsraum bequem gemacht hatten. „Muffliato" murmelte er und drehte sich wieder James und Remus zu. „Also, pass auf. Du hast sicher schon gemerkt, das Evans und Cilia nicht besonders… ähm… zugänglich sind, oder? Naja, auf alle Fälle haben wir festgestellt, dass die beiden ein völlig falsches Bild von uns haben. Und da du verantwortungsbewusst, intelligent, …" „Vertrauensschüler…" warf James ein. „…Vertrauensschüler und so weiter bist, haben wir uns gedacht du könntest die Zwei vielleicht davon überzeugen, dass ihr Bild von uns in völlig falsche Bahnen geraten ist."

„Vergesst es!" Remus sprang auf und wollte Sirius und James einfach sitzen lassen. „Heh, warte mal Moony!" James hielt Remus am Ärmel fest und zog ihn auf seinen Sitz zurück. „Nein, ich mach da nicht mit. Ihr seid doch total übergeschnappt. Glaubt bloß nicht, ich unterstürzte euch auch noch in eurer wahnwitzigen Wette."

„Och komm schon Moony, stell dich nicht so an. Wir wollen ja nicht dass du sie anlügst. Du sollst ihnen nur beiläufig erzählen, wie unglaublich wir sind." Sirius fuchtelte mit seinen Händen vor Remus' Gesicht herum um ihm die Dringlichkeit seiner Worte klar zu machen.

Remus schaute Sirius mit einem Ausdruck im Gesicht an, als wäre er die Reinkarnation Jesu.

„Hey Lilly, Cilia! Wartet mal! Kann ich mal kurz mit euch reden?" Remus lief den beiden Mädchen hinterher, die gerade vor ihm im Unterrichtsraum zur Stunde von „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" gehen wollten. Remus zog die beiden in eine Ecke und redete in einem leisen Flüsterton auf sie ein.

Sirius und James hoben ihre Köpfe, als Remus in das Klassenzimmer schlüpfte und die zwei Mädchen kurz nach ihm den Raum betraten. Cilia setzte sich zu einer ihrer Freundinnen aus Ravenclaw und Lilly setzte sich ebenfalls neben ein anderes Mädchen. Keine von beiden ließ sich irgendetwas anmerken. James und Sirius tauschten nervöse Blicke. „Hast du mit ihm geredet?" Zischte James zu Remus, der sich neben sie gesetzt hatte. „Hmm, hab ich" brummte Remus. „Und? Was haben…?" „Potter, Loopin, Ruhe!" Professor Fready blickte die beiden streng an. James ließ Remus für den Rest der Stunde in Ruhe und beobachtete weiterhin Lilly, die sich nichts anmerken ließ.

Nach der Stunde war Remus sofort verschwunden. Weder James noch Sirius hatten die Chance, ihn zu fragen, wie sein Gespräch mit den Mädchen nun eigentlich gelaufen war.

Da sie auch diese nicht mehr sehen konnten gingen sie zu zweit in die Große Halle um etwas zu essen.

Lilly und Cilia hatten sich derzeit in ein leeres Klassenzimmer verdrückt. Sie dachten über Remus Worte nach. Beiden war klar, dass sie sich etwas einfallen lassen mussten.

„Dir ist doch wohl klar, dass wir ihnen das nicht so durchgehen lassen können, oder?" Lilly lief aufgebracht im Zimmer auf und ab. Dann blieb sie vor dem Pult stehen und trat kräftig dagegen. „Um ein Date wetten!" Stieß sie schnaufend aus. Cilia sah ihr an, dass sie wirklich, wirklich wütend war. Aber sie konnte sie verstehen, schließlich war sie genauso entsetzt und wütend gewesen, als Remus es ihnen vorhin erzählt hatte. Diese Eingebildeteten Schnösel. Was denken die sich eigentlich dabei? Remus hatte ihnen gesagt, dass die beiden ihn beauftragt hatten den Mädchen zu erzählen, wie toll sie doch eigentlich sind und dass sie sich in ihnen getäuscht hätten. Das machte sie noch mehr wütend. „Wie können wir ihnen das bloß heimzahlen?" Überlegte Cilia, die sich auf das Pult gesetzt hatte und nun nachdenklich die Stirn runzelte. „Du wirst natürlich nicht mit Sirius zum Winterball gehen! Und wenn Potter mir noch einmal unter die Augen gerät… Arrrgh!" Lilly kämpfte innerlich mit sich selbst. Sie war stinksauer auf James, aber irgendwo, in der hinterletzten Ecke ihres Herzens fühlte sie noch etwas anderes als Wut: Enttäuschung. Sie konnte sich selbst nicht erklären, wie sie zu solch einem Gefühl kam. Eigentlich wollte sie auch gar nicht darüber nachdenken. Sie versuchte es zu ignorieren und sah Cilia wieder an. „Ich denke wir sollten sie so richtig rund machen. Das haben sie verdient und vielleicht verstehen sie dann auch endlich, dass sie sich nicht alles erlauben können, nur weil die Hälfte aller Mädchen hier sich wie hirnlose Hühner aufführen, sobald sie in ihrer Nähe sind. Aber wie stellen wir das an?" Sie sah Cilia fragend an, die schon die ganze Zeit geschwiegen hatte. In ihrem Kopf hatte sich eine Idee gebildet, die sie nicht mehr los ließ. Etwas verschmitzt grinsend sah sie ihre neue Freundin an: „Männer sind sehr besitzergreifend, nicht wahr?" Ihr Grinsen verbreiterte sich „Was also würde den beiden wohl am besten den Wind aus den Segeln nehmen?" Lilly hatte verstanden, was Cilia meinte. „Eifersucht! Du bist genial Cilia! Aber mit wem..?" Cilia zuckte die Schultern „Spielt keine Rolle, würde ich sagen. Hauptsache sie merken dann, dass sie nicht alles mit uns machen können, was sie wollen. Und, dass es auch noch andere Süße Jungs in Hogwarts außer den beiden gibt… ähm…" Lilly sah sie schmunzelnd an: „ Ja, sie sind süß, das muss ich auch zugeben. Aber das hat doch nichts mit ihrem Charakter zu tun." Cilia nickte. Das war ihr gerade so herausgerutscht. Sie hatte es sich nie eingestehen wollen, aber schon als Sirius seinen Kopf in ihr Abteil gesteckt hatte, hatte sie diese wahnsinnig faszinierende Ausstrahlung, die von ihm ausging bemerkt. Das war mit süß eigentlich nicht mehr zu beschreiben. Er wirkte wie der Traum eines jeden Mädchens. Er sah umwerfend gut aus und hatte irgendwie etwas Gefährliches. Er bewegte sich selbstsicher und gab einem irgendwie immer das Gefühl, dass er einem schon einen Schritt voraus war. Doch immer, wenn ihr derartige Gedanken kamen erinnerte sie sich rasch an die ganze Geschichten, die sie von Lilly und auch schon von anderen Mädchen gehört hatte. Sie wusste, dass er von unzähligen angehimmelt wurde. In ihrem Schlafsaal gab es sogar fast keinen Abend an dem Sirius Black nicht zumindest mal nebenbei erwähnt wurde. Er war einfach der Schul-Schwarm um es mal so auszudrücken. Aber Cilia musste daran denken, wie sie letzte Woche mitbekommen hatte, als Sirius und James Severus Snape auf dem Flur an den Beinen aufgehängt und ihn vor allen Leuten bloß gestellt hatten. Sie fand das entsetzlich. Zwar konnte sie Snape auch nicht unbedingt leiden, aber man konnte ihn doch auch einfach in Ruhe lassen, oder?

„Also machen wir das so. Wir besorgen uns möglichst bald ein Date für den Weihnachtsball und am besten treffen wir uns mit den Jungs auch vorher schon mal. Okay?"

Cilia stimmte zu und die beiden grinsten sich an. „Denen zeigen wir's!"


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8

Cilia streifte sich den blauen Quidditch-Umhang über und band ihre Haare mit einem Haargummi zusammen. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick in den Spiegel, und verließ die Umkleide, um vor dem Spiel noch ein wenig frische Luft zu schnappen.

Sie dachte, wie schon die letzten Tage, darüber nach, mit wem sie sich für den Weihnachtsball verabreden könnte. Sie wusste, dass Lily sich mit Travis Grant, dem Quidditch Kapitän ihres Teams, verabreden wollte. Bei dem Gedanken daran musste Cilia unwillkürlich grinsen. James würde ausrasten, da war sie sich sicher. Doch mit wem sollte sie selbst gehen?

Sie hatte daran gedacht, Remus zu fragen, doch sie wollte ihm keine Probleme mit seinen Freunden machen. Außerdem hatte sie das Gefühl, das hinter den versteckten Blicken und Lächeln zwischen ihm und Theresy mehr steckte, als bloße Sympathie.

Sie musste daran denken, dass sie ja nun gleich gegen Sirius und James spielen musste. Leider konnte sie ihre Fähigkeiten gar nicht einschätzen, da sie keinen von beiden bisher hatte spielen sehen. Travis hatte ihr zwar gesagt, das James ein ausgezeichneter Sucher sei, der Beste, den er bisher gesehen hatte, doch er war der Meinung, Cilia könnte seiner Erfolgsserie ein Ende bereiten. Sirius war Treiber, das wusste sie. Auch er hatte einen durchaus nicht zu missachtenden Ruf. Sie fragte sich, ob sie eine Chance hatte, die durchgehenden Siege Gryffindors heute zu beenden?

In diesem Moment hörte sie Travis Ruf: „Hey Cilia, komm her, wir fangen gleich an! Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Cilia lief auf ihn zu und nickte. „Alles klar, du machst das schon, wir glauben an dich!"

Lächelnd blickte er auf sie herab und gab ihr einen leichten Klaps auf den Rücken. Zusammen mit dem Rest des Teams liefen sie auf das Quidditch Feld und erhoben sich in die Lüfte, als Madam Ulsters Pfiff ertönte.

Sirius schoss auf seinem Besen in James Richtung und fing einen Klatscher ab, bevor dieser seinen Freund traf. Geschickt lenkte er ihn auf Travis Grant, der dadurch den Quaffel verlor. Sirius lachte triumphierend und flog wieder auf die andere Seite des Spielfeldes, dem anderen Klatscher hinterher.

Cilia beobachtete diese Szene von weiter oben, wo sie ihre Kreise zog. Sie runzelte die Stirn, als sie den Ballverlust mitbekam. Es stand 40:80 für die Gryffindors. Es musste langsam mal etwas geschehen. In diesem Moment sah sie das goldene Funkeln in der Nähe des zweiten Torringes der Ravenclaws. Ohne zu zögern lehnte sie sich auf ihrem Besen nach vorne und flog so schnell er es zuließ auf den Schnatz zu.

Im selben Moment hatte auch James das begehrte Objekt gesichtet und war ebenfalls schon mit hohem Tempo hinter dem Schnatz her.

Cilia hatte etwas Vorsprung vor James und es war klar, wer die Stangen wohl zu erst erreichen würde, doch in diesem Moment nahm sie eine rasche Bewegung links von ihr wahr und sah einen Klatscher auf sich zu fliegen. Doch schon einen Moment später hatte dieser seine Richtung geändert und flog in die Entgegengesetzte Richtung weiter. Überrascht blickte sie für eine Sekunde in intensiv leuchtende dunkelbraune Augen, sodass sie nicht bemerkte, dass sie einen Schlenker mit dem Besen gemacht hatte, wodurch James, der dicht hinter ihr war ausweichen musste und jetzt schräg unter ihr versetzt flog. Den Schnatz hatten beide aus den Augen verloren. Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge.

Sirius verstand sich selbst nicht mehr. Ohne sein Eingreifen hätte James den Schnatz sicher gefangen. Cilia wäre außer Gefecht gesetzt und das Spiel zu seinen Gunsten gewonnen.

Doch als er den Klatscher auf sie zufliegen sah, schossen ihm Bilder in den Kopf: Cilia getroffen vom Besen rutschend, in die Tiefe fallend, bewusstlos am Boden liegend…

Er wusste selbst nicht was er tat, als er auf sie zu flog und den Klatscher in die andere Richtung trieb. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte sie ihm in die Augen gesehen. Und er hatte geglaubt nicht nur Überraschung darin zu sehen, sondern auch… Dankbarkeit.

„Tatze, du hirnloser Trottel! Was sollte das bitteschön? Hast du sie noch alle? Wenn du nicht wärst hätten wir schon gewonnen!" James flog zu ihm und schrie ihn unaufhörlich an. „Warum hast du das getan?" Mit einer Mischung zwischen Unglaube und Wut blickte James Sirius an. Sirius wandte seinen Blick, der Cilia unentwegt gefolgt war, James zu. „Hm? Was?"

James sah in fassungslos an. „Warum du so was unglaublich dummes getan hast! Wir hätten fast gewonnen!"

„Aber, … sie wäre vom Besen gefallen." Sirius runzelte die Stirn. Konnte sein Freund nicht verstehen, dass das eine völlig inakzeptable Konsequenz war?

James Mund klappte auf und er sah Sirius immer noch verständnislos an.

„Hey ihr Zwei! Hört auf da rumzulabern. Falls ihr nicht mitbekommen habt, das Spiel geht weiter!" Kathleen, Hüterin des Gryffindor Teams musste schreien, um die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Rumtreiber wieder auf das Spiel zu lenken. Mittlerweile stand es 70:90, wobei immer noch die Gryffindors führten.

James warf Sirius noch einen letzten nachdenklichen Blick zu und flog dann wieder gen Himmel, um eine gute Aussicht auf das Geschehen unter sich zu bekommen. Auch Sirius flog wieder davon, dem nächsten Klatscher hinterher.

Cilia sah, dass James Sirius anschrie und konnte es sogar nachvollziehen. Ohne Zweifel hätte sie diesem Klatscher nicht mehr ausweichen können, wäre von ihm getroffen vom Besen gefallen, oder zumindest nicht mehr fähig gewesen weiter zu spielen. James hätte den Schnatz gefangen. Sirius hatte das ganze verhindert.

Aber warum?

Sie beobachtete ihn, wie er unter ihr hin und her flitzte, immer den Klatschern hinterher und diese in Richtung der gegnerischen Jäger und Treiber spielend. Seien Haare wehten ihm wild ins Gesicht und sie musste zugeben, dass er wirklich keine schlechte Figur auf dem Besen machte.

Ein paar Sekunden zu spät nahm sie wahr, wie sich James erneut in die tiefe stürzte. Mit einem Fluch auf den Lippen folgte sie ihm um ein paar Sekunden verzögert, doch sie wusste, dass es sehr wahrscheinlich die Entscheidenden Sekunden waren.

Mittlerweile war sie ihm jedoch so nah, dass sie nur den Arm hätte ausstrecken müssen, um ihn am Umhang zu packen. Sie waren nur noch einige wenige Meter über dem Boden und noch mitten im Sturzflug, als James plötzlich seinen Besen nach oben riss und den Schnatz in Händen hielt. Jubelrufe erklangen aus den Rängen der Gryffindors.

Cilia fluchte und versuchte sich selbst noch aus dem Sturzflug zu retten, ohne auf dem Boden aufzuschlagen, der unaufhörlich näher kam. Sie spürte, wie die Borsten ihres Besens unter ihr den Boden streiften, als sie parallel zum Boden flog um dann langsamer zu werden und abzusteigen. Sie hatte Schweißperlen auf der Stirn. Das war knapp gewesen.

Nach ihr landeten schließlich auch alle anderen Spieler. Die Gryffindors enthusiastisch begleitet vom Jubelgeschrei ihrer Fans, die Ravenclaws eher niedergeschlagen.

Travis kam zu ihr und klopfte ihr auf den Rücken. „Du warst sehr gut. Es war knapp. Das nächste Mal schlagen wir sie." Er klang zwar sehr betrübt, lächelte sie aber aufrichtig an. „Danke Travis, aber es war mein Fehler, ich habe mich ablenken lassen." Travis nickte und ging wieder zu den Gryffindors um jedem die Hand zu geben und für das Spiel zu danken.

Auch Cilia trat zu ihnen und ergriff jede Hand. James lies sie nicht sofort los, sondern zog sie ein wenig zu sich. „Du bist verdammt gut McGrant. Wärst du keine Ravenclaw, würde ich dich fast für unser Team anwerben." Sie musste unwillkürlich grinsen. „Du bist aber auch nicht von schlechten Eltern, aber ich denke, das sagt man dir zu genüge." Ihr Blick wanderte zu der Horde Mädchen, die gerade auf das Spielfeld stürmten, um James zu gratulieren. James sah sich rasch um und musste lachen, als er sich wieder Cilia zuwandte. „Ja, da hast du recht, aber von jemandem, der selbst gut Quidditch spielt hört man so etwas noch mal so gerne." Verschmitzt grinsend drehte er sich um und wandte sich Kathleen zu, die ihn begeistert umarmte, weil er mal wieder geschafft hatte das Spiel zu ihren Gunsten zu entscheiden.

Cilia wandte sich ebenfalls ab und plötzlich stand Sirius vor ihr. „Kein schlechtes Spiel, McGrant." Grinste er sie schief an und streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen. Sie nahm sie und drückte sie kurz. „Danke, … Sirius." Er wusste, dass sie sich nicht für sein Lob bedankte und quittierte ihren Dank mit einem Lächeln. Zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen wurde ihm bewusste, dass es diesmal nicht auf Wirkung bedacht wahr, sondern er ihr zulächelte, weil er einfach wollte. Er wandte sich ab und machte sich auf den Weg in die Kabine.

Cilia blickte ihm nach. In ihrem Kopf schwirrten die Gedanken nur so umher.

Er hatte um sie gewettet!

Sie wäre vom Besen gefallen…

Er ist ein unverbesserlicher Weiberheld und kann nicht treu sein!

Wie er sie angesehen hatte…

Und überhaupt, warum dachte sie eigentlich über ihn nach?

Ihre Hand kribbelte seltsam. Sie ballte sie zur Faust und schüttelte den Kopf. Er kann sich nicht einfach so geändert haben. Und schließlich war ihr Bild von ihm doch auch nicht falsch. Die Wette bewies das.

Mit einem komischen Gefühl im Magen machte sie sich ebenfalls auf den Weg zur Kabine, um in Ruhe duschen zu können.

James schaute den beiden hinterher, wie sie in den jeweiligen Kabinen verschwanden. Zuerst war er unglaublich wütend auf Sirius gewesen, doch er hatte das Gefühl, dass hinter dessen Gefühlsduselei von wegen „Aber sie wäre vom Besen gefallen…" mehr steckte, als dieser vielleicht selbst zu geben wollte.

Sie hatten von Remus nicht mehr viel erfahren. Er ging ihnen soweit es ging aus dem Weg. Er meinte nur, er hätte mit den Mädchen geredet und sie hätten nachvollziehen können, was er ihnen erzählt hatte. Doch ihr Verhalten Sirius und James gegenüber hatte sich noch nicht wirklich geändert. Überhaupt, wo ist Lilly eigentlich? Er wusste, dass sie das Spiel verfolgt hatte, aber wo war sie jetzt?

Als er sie erblickte, runzelte er die Stirn. Sie stand da und unterhielt sich mit Travis Grant. Was zur Hölle wollte sie den von DEM? Hallo? Er hatte gerade das Spiel durch einen genialen Fang beendet und sie hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als mit dem Kapitän der gegnerischen Mannschaft zu reden? Und sie schien sich auch noch prächtig zu amüsieren. Ihr helles Lachen klang bis zu ihm herüber. Er sah, wie sich die beiden voneinander verabschiedeten und Travis ihr strahlend hinterher sah, als sie sich umdrehte und auf das Schloss zu steuerte.

James hatte die Befürchtung, dass er mal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit Travis reden musste.

Aber erstmal wollte er Lilly fragen, ob sie nun doch mit ihm auf den Ball gehen wollte.

Er drehte sich um und eilte ihr hinterher. „Hey, Evans!"


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9

Am nächsten Morgen saß Cilia beim Frühstück und ihre Augen wanderten immer wieder zum Gryffindor Tisch. James sah irgendwie niedergeschlagen aus. Das nahm sie mit Verwunderung zur Kenntnis, schließlich waren alle anderen Gryffindors immer noch ausgelassen in ihrem Siegestaumel. Sie bemerkte, wie er immer wieder Lily anstarrte und sie bekam das Gefühl, dass ihm das selbst nicht einmal so wirklich bewusst war. Insgeheim fragte sie sich, ob Lily nicht vielleicht falsch von James dachte.

Gedankenverloren schob sie sich einen weitern Löffel Müsli in den Mund, als ihr der Blick eines blonden Jungen am Gryffindor Tisch auffiel, der sie beobachtete. Er hatte halblange Haare, die aussahen, als hätte er ihnen nach dem Aufstehen keinen zweiten Blick gegönnt. Aber es sah nicht ungepflegt, sondern auf eine merkwürdige Weise sehr gut aus. Sein markantes Gesicht verzog sich zu einem Lächeln, als er sah, dass sie seine Blicke bemerkt hatte. Unwillkürlich lächelte Cilia zurück.

Aber, wer war das nur? Er war ihr noch nie aufgefallen, er musste im 7ten Jahr sein, sonst hätte sie ihn sicher schon früher bemerkt.

Sie konzentrierte sich wieder auf ihr Essen und ging in Gedanken rasch ihren Stundenplan durch. Zaubertränke mit den Hufflepuffs, Zauberkunst mit Gryffindor, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, ebenfalls mit den Gryffindors.

Mittlerweile war die Halle schon so gut wie leer und sie schnappte sich ihre Schultasche um nicht zu spät zu ihrer Doppelstunde Zaubertränke zu kommen.

Als Sirius später das Klassenzimmer von McGonagall, einer sehr junge Professorin, die aber nichtsdestotrotz sehr streng war, betrat, viel sein Blick sofort auf Cilia, die schon in einer der hinteren Reihen Platz genommen hatte. Sie tuschelte aufgeregt mit Lily und er hörte ein leises Kichern von den beiden.

Warum zum Geier musste Mädchen immer kichern? Und warum machen sie das immer so geschickt, dass man auf jeden Fall wissen möchte, was denn um Himmels Willen so lustig sein soll?

Und überhaupt. Seit wann hatte dieses Ravenclaw Mädchen einen festen Platz in seinen Gedanken bekommen?

„Und? Was hat er gesagt?"

„Er hat sofort „Ja" gesagt und gemeint, er wäre froh, dass ich ihn gefragt habe."

Cilia kicherte. „James wird ausrasten!"

Lily nickt grinsend. „Oh ja, Travis Grant, Kapitän der Ravenclaw Mannschaft! Und ich gehe mit ihm zum Ball. Aber wie sieht's mit dir aus? Hast du auch schon jemanden gefragt?"

Cilia schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber ich habe mir überlegt mit Bill zu gehen, er ist bei mir in Ravenclaw, ein Jahr über uns. Ich glaube, er hat noch niemanden und ich denke, er würde mit mir hingehen."

„Dann frag ihn besser bald, bevor er noch mit einer Anderen geht."

Cilia nickt leicht, doch sie war selbst nicht so überzeugt von dieser Idee. Als sie aufblickte trafen ihre Augen die von Sirius, der schräg vor ihr saß. Schnell wandte sie sich ab und schlug ihr Buch auf, um sich darin zu vertiefen.

Am Abend war Cilia auf dem Weg zur großen Halle. Der Flur war voller Schüler und sie musste vorsichtig sein um nicht dauern mit jemandem zusammenzustoßen

„Hey, Cilia! Warte doch mal!" Cilia drehte sich erstaunt um, da sie die Stimme, die sie rief nicht erkannt hatte. Sie sah wie sich der Junge vom Frühstück, der aus Gryffindor kam, durch die anderen Schüler zu ihr hindurchschlängelte und sie breit anlächelte. „Hey, ich bin Gregory… also Greg." Er hielt ihr seine Hand hin. Sie blickte zu ihm auf, er war tatsächlich ganz schön groß, und nahm erstaunt seine Hand. Woher kannte er ihren Namen? „Hi Greg, freut mich." Sie lächelte ihn ebenfalls an. „Also, ich weiß zwar, dass wir uns kaum kennen, aber ich wollte dich fragen, ob du Lust hast mit mir zum Winterball zu gehen? Und vielleicht können wir uns ja vorher noch etwas kennen lernen?" Cilia war erstaunt. Er klang aufrichtig interessiert. Sie fragte sich, wie sie reagieren sollte. Aber, warum sollte sie nicht zustimmen? Er sah gut aus und war ihr von Anfang an sehr sympathisch gewesen. Mit einem energischen gedanklichen Tritt verscheuchte sie das Bild eines großen gutaussehenden schwarzhaarigen Jungen aus ihren Gedanken. „Gerne. Würde mich freuen. Wir können uns ja am nächsten Hogsmead Wochenende treffen?" „Super, ich kann's kaum noch erwarten. Bis dann." Mit einem weiteren verschmitzten Lächeln war er wieder im Gewühl der anderen Schüler verschwunden.

Cilia setzte ihren Weg in die Große Halle fort. Sie war so in Gedanken, dass sie die Gestalt in der Nische, an der sie vorbeiging überhaupt nicht wahrnahm.

Sirius beobachtete, wie Greg davonging und Cilia ihren Weg ebenfalls wieder aufnahm. Er stand mit geballten Fäusten da und versuchte verzweifelt den Drang zu unterdrücken, Greg, mit dem er sich eigentlich prächtig verstand, die Nase ein wenig zurechtzurücken.

„Hey, Dsch… sch…. Schames… gib mir mal die Flasche…"

James versuchte die halbleere Flasche Feuerwhiskey zu fokussieren, die neben ihm auf dem Boden stand. Er versuchte seine Hand dazu zubringen, diese zu fassen. Er schwang seinen Arm mit viel Schwung in ihre Richtung und rutschte prompt von dem Sofa, auf dem er bis eben noch gelegen hatte. „Isch… ich kann nicht, Tatsche…"

Sirius beobachtete seinen Freund und fing an zu Kichern. Er lag auf einem Sessel, seinem Freund gegenüber, im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, der um diese Uhrzeit schon vollkommen leer war.

Er zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf das Objekt seiner Begierde. „Acschio… Acccio… Feruer…Feuerwhischkie…" Nichts passierte. Sirius betrachtete zweifelnd seinen Zauberstab und sah ein, das Feuerwhiskey ein wirklich schwieriges Wort war, das sein Zauberstab vielleicht nicht verstanden hatte.

„Accio… Flasche!" nuschelte er und tatsächlich erhob sich diese und bewegte sich auf ihn zu. Sirius grinste träumerisch und streckte seine Hand nach der Flasche aus, die ihm immer näher kam. Doch noch bevor er sie ergreifen konnte war sie an ihm vorbeigeschwirrt und an der Wand hinter ihm zerschollen.

Sirius wandte sich in seinem Sessel um und starrte auf den dunklen Fleck an der Wand. „Ups!" Hickste er und fing wieder an zu kichern. James betrachtete seinen Freund und dessen Missgeschick und fing ebenfalls an zu lachen. Langsam hievte er sich zurück in seinen Sessel und wurde wieder ernst.

„Sach mal, Tatsche, meinst du, Lululu… Lilily hascht mich?" James sah seinen Freund mit einem unglaublich traurigen Ausdruck in den Augen an. Er erinnerte an einen kleinen Hund, der einen mit rieseigen Augen ansah und man bekam das Gefühl, er würde sofort in Tränen ausbrechen, wenn man ihm sein Lieblingsspielzeug verweigerte.

Sirius hörte ebenfalls auf zu kichern und betrachtete James zweifelnd. „Isch weiß auch nich genau, Krone… Wer verschteht schon die Weiber?" Er machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Die wissen doch selbscht nich was so wolln…" setzte er hinzu.

In diesem Moment erschien Peter Pettigrew am Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Er hatte einen hellblauen Baumwollschlafanzug an und sah aus, als hätte er schon ein paar Stunden Schlaf hinter sich.

„Hey James, Sirius; Was macht ihr denn noch hier unten?"

„Peter! Komm, trink einen mit uns!" Rief James begeistert und griff nach der Flasche Feuerwhiskey, die gar nicht mehr neben ihm stand. Verwundert blickte er auf seine Hand, die ins leere Griff.

„Remus meint ich soll euch hochbringen. Wir haben morgen unterricht!"

„Och Peter! Sei doch nich immer so unglaublich… langweilig…" Nuschelte Sirius und sah aus wie ein beleidigtes Kind. „Wir haben hier doch viel Schpass, nich wahr Schames?"

„Allerdings!" Bestätigte James sofort.

Peter war hin- und hergerissen. Einerseits würde er sich auch gerne mit den beiden betrinken, aber er wusste auch, dass Remus Einwände nicht ganz unbegründet waren.

Peter sah die beiden verzweifelt an. „Es wäre wirklich besser, wenn ihr euch noch ein paar Stunden zum Schlafen hinlegt."

Sirius schob eine Unterlippe hervor, wandte sein Gesicht von Peter ab und starrte demonstrativ die Wand hinter ihm an.

James sah ebenso wenig begeistert von dieser Idee aus, war aber nicht mehr in einem Zustand, in dem er dazu im Stande war mit Peter zu diskutieren. Was ihm in nüchternem Zustand wohl wahrscheinlich generell absurd erschienen wäre.

„Komm Tatsche, wir gehen schlafen, sonst kriegen wir noch Ärger mit Mama-Moony."

Er stand auf, brauchte ein paar Sekunden um sein Gleichgewicht beizubehalten und wankte dann auf Sirius zu. Er nahm ihn am Arm und zog ihn vom Sofa. Sirius stolperte gegen James und sie fielen beinahe zu Boden. Arm in Arm schwankten sie die Stufen zum Schlafraum der Jungen hoch. Peter folgte ihnen rasch.

Hinter sich ließen sie zwei leere Flaschen Feuerwhiskey, ein paar Scherben und feuchte Flecken an der Wand und auf dem Boden.


	10. Chapter 10

James stöhnte auf. Äußerst langsam und vorsichtig drehte er seinen Kopf so, dass das Bett von Sirius in seinem Blickfeld erschien. Auch Sirius war mittlerweile aufgewacht und versuchte gerade sich aufzusetzen. Mit leidendem Gesichtsausdruck fiel er sofort wieder in seine Kissen zurück. "Oh Gott" stöhnte er. Tausend kleine Männchen schienen mit Hämmern auf seinen Schädel einzuschlagen.

Auch James ging es nicht besser. Die Schmerzen in seinem Kopf waren nahezu unerträglich. Und zu allem Übel befiel ihn in diesem Moment auch noch ein überwältigendes Übelkeitsgefühl. Stöhnend setzte er sich auf und hielt sich den Kopf.

In diesem Moment erschienen Remus und Peter im Eingang zum Jungenschlafsaal. Remus sah von Einem zum Anderen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf "Seid ihr endlich wach? Das Frühstück habt ihr verpasst. Ich habe euch ein paar Toasts aufgehoben." Von James war ein undefinierbarere laut zu vernehmen, den Remus gekonnt ignorierte. "In so einem erbärmlichen Zustand habe ich euch selten gesehen. Was habt ihr euch nur dabei gedacht, euch unter der Woche dermaßen zu betrinken?"

"Oh Remus, bitte. Scht... sprich ein wenig leiser, schrei nicht so!" James verstand nicht, womit er es verdient hatte auch noch solch einen Lärm ertragen zu müssen.

"In 20 Minuten fängt der Unterricht an. Wir haben Zauberkunst und dann Zaubertränke. Bis zum Mittagessen habt ihr euch hoffentlich wieder einigermaßen im Griff. Danach haben wir Muggelkunde. Ihr solltet nichts davon verpassen, schließlich wollt ihr nächstes Jahr eure UTZe ablegen. Komm Peter, wir gehen." sagte Remus sauer. Peter sah etwas unsicher von James zu Sirius, doch keiner der beiden beachtete ihn, also ging er hinter Remus die Treppe hinab.

Sirius blickte James an und bemerkte, dass dieser so aussah, wie er sich fühlte. "Unterricht?" fragte er leise. James schüttelte vorsichtig den Kopf. "Madam Lory?" fragte James. Sirius nickte und sie zogen sich mit möglichst wenig Bewegungen an um sich dann auf den Weg in den Krankenflügel zu machen

Leider hatten sie nicht bedacht, dass Madam Lory erkennen könnte, weswegen gerade sie zwei wohl Kopfschmerzen hatten und eine Befreiung für den Unterricht beantragten. Und als sie sie so lange mit ihrer schrillen Stimme beschwatzt hatte, bis sie meinten, dass ihnen gleich ihre Köpfe von ihren Körpern fallen würden, gaben sie zu, dass ihr Kopfschmerzen wohl an einer zu großen Menge Alkohol lagen. Madam Lory hatte absolut kein Verständnis für derartige Zügellosigkeiten und verweigerte ihnen auch einen Trank, der ihre Kopfschmerzen beseitigt hätte. Sie sollen aus ihren Fehlern lernen, sagte sie noch und schickte sie in den Unterricht.

Natürlich hatten auch die Mädchen bemerkt, dass es den Jungs an diesem Morgen wohl eindeutig nicht sehr gut ging. Beide kamen ziemlich schnell drauf, dass ihre Leiden wohl mit Alkohol zu tun hatten. Cilia fragte sich, wie sie auf die Idee kamen, sich unter der Woche derart zu betrinken, dass sie dem Unterricht eher Koma-artig beiwohnten.

Lily setzte sich beim Mittagessen in die Nähe der vier Rumtreiber ohne natürlich daran zu denken, dass sie eventuell herausfinden könnte warum sich die beiden allen Verstand aus der Birne gesoffen hatten. Schließlich interessierte es sie überhaupt nicht. Sie schaffte es sogar fast sich selbst davon zu überzeugen und redete sich schließlich ein, dass es doch nur von Vorteil für ihren gemeinsamen Plan mit Cila sein könnte.

"Könnt ihr mir vielleicht mal erklären, was das gestern Abend sollte?" Remus sprach ruhig auf die beiden mitleidserregenden Gestalten ihm gegenüber ein. Sie saßen still da, versuchten sich möglichst wenig zu bewegen und bemühten sich das Essen, das vor ihnen erschienen war, zu ignorieren. Sie sahen ungesund blass aus. Remus wartete immer noch auf eine Antwort. Er hatte zwar schon so seine Vermutungen, aber wenn es stimmte, dass sich die beiden aus diesem Grund derart zurichteten, musste er seine Einstellung dem ganzen gegenüber doch noch einmal überdenken. Er seufzte. "Sagt mir bitte nicht, dass ihr euch wegen der Mädels so betrunken habt!"

James und Sirius sahen schuldbewusst drein und versuchten Remus' Blick auszuweichen. Dieser hatte das befürchtet. Er hatte noch nie gesehen, dass seine zwei Freunde sich wegen irgendwelchen Frauen-Geschichten so fertig machten. Obwohl er zugeben musste, dass er schon länger die Vermutung hegte, dass James es mit Lily tatsächlich ernst meinte. Auch wenn dieser das nicht so offen zeigen konnte, Remus war sich ziemlich sicher, dass da mehr dahinter steckte, als bloße Vernarrtheit. Was ihn wirklich erstaunte, war Sirius' Verhalten. Der berüchtigte Weiberheld hatte sich doch nie viel daraus gemacht, wenn eine mal nicht sofort anbiss. Er hatte schließlich genug Auswahlmöglichkeiten. Auch konnte er nicht glauben, dass die zwei diese Wette derart ernst nahmen. Es war schließlich nicht das Erste mal, dass sie um etwas wetteten.

Remus hing weiter seinen Gedanken nach und beachtete die beiden nicht weiter.

Auch Lily konzentrierte sich wieder auf ihr Essen. Sie dachte über die vorangegangenen Worte nach.


	11. Chapter 11

Cilia und Lily waren zusammen auf dem Weg zum Quidditch-Feld. Sie hatten ihre Besen bei sich und wollten an diesem Nachmittag ein wenig trainieren. Lily spielte zwar nicht in einer der Schulmannschaften, flog aber sehr gerne und während Cilia auf der Jagd nach dem Schnatz war zog sie unter ihr ihre Kreise. Manchmal übten sie auch ein paar kleine Figuren auf dem Besen. Sie hatten viel Spaß dabei und genossen die Zeit auf den Besen.

James' und Sirius' Exzess war schon beinahe eine ganze Woche her und seitdem waren die beiden, was Lily und Cilia anging, merkwürdig zurückhaltend geworden. Das sich dies jedoch nicht auch auf andere Personen bezog, wurde schnell klar, als die beiden Mädchen in die Einganshalle kamen, wo es einen großen Tumult gab. Klar, dass die beiden Rumtreiber dabei im Mittelpunkt standen.

Und noch jemanden hatten sie in ihren Auftritt mit einbezogen: Severus Snape.

Der fetthaarige magere Junge stand vor Wut zitternd am großen Portal und warf James gerade einige unflätige Ausdrücke entgegen.

Schnell wurde ersichtlich, was die beiden angestellt hatten. Snape's schwarze Haare hatten einen grellen Rosa Ton angenommen und so wie es aussah ließ er sich auch nicht so einfach durch einen Zauberspruch, oder ähnliches, entfernen.

Lily schnaubte verächtlich. „Siehst du das, Cilia? Sie lassen ihre Überlegenheit immer an Snape aus. Ich hasse das so.

Gerade kamen sie zu den Dreien, als James höhnte „Oh, Schniefelus, magst du deine neue Haarfarbe nicht?" „Ich werde dich umbringen, Potter" zischte Snape wütend und funkelte ihn an. James lachte nur. Lily konnte das ganze nicht mehr mit ansehen und mischte sich ein: „Hör auf mit dem Mist, Potter. Das ist nicht witzig." Die empörten Rufe der Zuschauer störten sie nicht. Snape's Augen wanderten zu Lily und verengten sich. „Von dir brauche ich mich nicht beschützen zu lassen, du dreckiges Schlammblut!" Schrie er sie an. James wurde zornesrot vor Wut und machte einige Schritte auf Snape zu. „Sag das NIE…." Doch noch bevor er seinen Satz zu Ende sprechen konnte hatte Cilia schon ihren Zauberstab gezogen und richtete ihn auf Snape. „Ich rate dir, so was nicht noch einmal zu wiederholen... oder es hat Folgen für dich, die du dir nicht einmal vorstellen kannst!" Zischte sie ihn wütend an.

James blickte sie erstaunt an und auch Sirius' Blick war ein wenig unglaubwürdig, auch wenn man noch etwas anderes in seinen Augen lesen konnte: Stolz.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging Cilia an Snape vorbei und öffnete die Portaltür. Lily ging ihr, ebenfalls leicht verwirrt, hinterher.

Snapes Nasenflügel zitterten. Das war zu viel. Er ließ sich doch nicht von jedem einfach so bedrohen. In einer fließenden Bewegung wandte er sich um, zog seinen Zauberstab und schrie: „Stupor!" Sein Fluch traf Cilia im Rücken. Sie schrie auf und wurde gegen die Tür geschleudert, die erst halb geöffnet war. Ihr Kopf fiel gegen die Klinke und sie blieb bewusstlos am Boden liegen. Einige andere Schüler schrieen auf und jemand rief nach Madam Lory.

Sirius sah entsetzt zu Cilias Körper, neben den sich Lily, die versuchte ihre Freundin aufzuwecken, gekniet hatte.

Eine unsägliche Wut durchströmte seien Adern, als er seinen Zauberstab zog und ihn auf Snape richtete. „Du…du…" schnaubte er „Du niederträchtige miese kleine Kreatur! Dafür wirst du bezahlen!"

In kurzen Abständen jagte er gleich drei Flüche auf Severus, der daraufhin in einer unmöglichen Pose um Boden liegen blieb. James hielt Sirius von hinten fest, als dieser sich ohne seinen Zauberstab auf Snape stürzen wollte. "Hör auf damit. wer weiß was die Kombination deiner ganzen Flüche bewirkt hat!" Zweifelnd betrachtete er das Häufchen Snape, das da mitten in der Eingangshalle lag. Manche der schaulustigen Schüler hatten sich schon verdrückt, weil es ihnen zu heikel wurde. Was wenn ein Lehrer vorbei kam?

Sirius riss sich von James los und stürzte zu Cilia. "Hey Prinzessin, wach wieder auf! Komm schon!" Flüsterte er sanft. Er beachtete Lily gar nicht, die neben ihm kniete und ihn mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck in den Augen ansah.

Sanft hob der Junge, der den Ruf eines gefühllosen Aufreißers hatte, Cilias Kopf mit der einen Hand an und strich ihr mit der Anderen zärtlich über die Wange. Cilias Atem ging gleichmäßig, doch sie öffnete die Augen nicht. Sie schien ziemlich heftig mit dem Kopf gegen die Klinke gefallen zu sein.

"Was ist hier eigentlich los?" Hörte er da die energische Stimme von Madam Lory hinter sich. Sie stürmte, dicht gefolgt von Professor McGonagall auf die kleine Gruppe zu und schob dabei die anderen Schüler zur Seite.

Sie betrachtete Snape, den man nur noch mit Not erkannt und erblickte dann Cilia. "Was zur Hölle ist hier eigentlich passiert? Minerva, hilfst du mir bitte mal kurz?" Sie deutete auf Snape. Minerva McGonagall beschwor eine Trage herauf und ließ Snapes Körper auf diese schweben. Dasselbe tat Madam Lory für Cilia. Sie blickte sich um. "Black, Potter, Evans, mitkommen!"

„Was habt ihr euch nur dabei gedacht? Nein, ihr habt überhaupt nicht gedacht! Könnte ihr euch vorstellen, was da alles hätte passieren können?"

Madam Lory beugte sich über Snpae. „Black, ihr Zauberstab bitte!" Sie streckte die Hand aus. Sirius achtete kaum auf sie und gab ihr seinen Zauberstab.

Er ging wieder zu dem Bett, in dem Cilia lag und betrachtete sie ausdruckslos. James beobachtete seinen Freund. Er konnte sich dessen Verhalten nicht erklären. Seine Reaktion auf Snapes Fluch natürlich schon, aber seit über einer halben Stunde hatte er keinen Ton mehr von sich gegeben. Die Schimpftirade von McGonagal hatte er einfach über sich ergehen lassen und die Ankündigung einer zwei monatigen Strafarbeit ohne eine Reaktion zur Kenntnis genommen.

„Prior Incantatao" murmelte Lory und achtete auf den Zauberstab in ihrer Hand. „Black, was haben sie sich nur dabei gedacht? „Furunculus", „Stupor" und „Petrificus Totalus"? Kein Wunder, dass der arme Severus in diesem Zustand ist…"

Sirius beachtete sie nicht. Auch Lily und James standen neben Cilias Bett. Madam Lory hatte Snape einen Trank eingeflößt, von dem sie hoffte, dass er ihn wieder in seine ursprüngliche Form brachte.

Dann huschte sie ebenfalls an Cilias Seite und gab Sirius seinen Zauberstab wieder. „Macht mal Platz. Überhaupt, was wollt ihr denn noch alle hier? Ihr habt schon genug Schaden angerichtet! Meine Patienten brauchen Ruhe!" Sie scheuchte die drei aus dem Zimmer. „Aber, ich will…" „Nein, Mr.Black, auch sie verlassen den Krankenflügel jetzt. Ich denke bis morgen ist das Mädchen wieder besuchsfähig. Guten Abend." Mit diesen Worten schloss sie die Tür vor den Nasen der drei.

Ratlos sahen sich James und Lily an. Sirius starrte auf die Tür, als schien er kurzzeitig zu überlegen, ob er sie wohl eintreten sollte, oder nicht. Dann drehte er sich um und verschwand, noch bevor James ihn aufhalten konnte.

James blickte Lily vorsichtig an. Er konnte ihre Stimmung nicht so ganz einschätzen und war unsicher, was er jetzt sagen sollte. Sie jetzt um ein Date zu bitten hatte wohl nicht viel Stil. Vor allem hatte er erzählt bekommen, dass sie sich mit Travis verabredet hatte. TRAVIS! Als er sich an den Tag erinnerte, an dem er das erfahren hatte, viel ihm nur eine große Menge Alkohol ein.

Jetzt stand sie da und starrte etwas ratlos auf die Tür zum Krankenflügel.

„Ähm, Lily? Weißt du, sie wird schon wieder."

Lily fuhr herum, wie als hätte sie ihn gerade erst bemerkt. „Natürlich wird sie wieder! Aber es war unnötig! Sie wurde nur verletzt, weil ihr mal wieder eure gemeinen Spielchen mit Snape treiben musstet! Wie lange soll das eigentlich noch so weiter gehen? Werd endlich erwachsen, James!"

Mit diesen Worten wirbelte sie herum und ließ ihn stehen.

James sah ihr etwas verdutzt hinterher. Er soll erwachsen werden?

Hatte sie gerade seinen Vornamen benutzt?

Mit einem seligen Lächeln auf den Lippen machte er sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum.


	12. Chapter 12

Kapitel 12

Cilia öffnete ihre Augen. Es war alles dunkel um sie herum. Stöhnend richtete sie sich auf. Wo war sie nur? Sie fühlte, dass sie in einem weichen, bequemen Bett lag. Sie schlug die Bettdecke zurück und ließ ihre Füße auf den Boden gleiten. Kurz darauf musste sie sich am Bett festklammern, um das aufkommende Schwindelgefühl zu unterdrücken. Allmählich gewöhnten sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit und sie konnte schemenhafte Umrisse erkennen.

Sie erkannte einige Betten in einer Reihe stehen. In zweien davon konnte sie Schatten erkennen und schloss daraus, dass dort wohl jemand lag.

Sie hatte ihn zwar vorher noch nie betreten, aber sie nahm an, dass sie sich wohl im Krankenflügel befand.

Aber wieso?

Sie versuchte sich zu erinnern. Sie wollte mit Lily Quidditch spielen gehen.

War sie vom Besen gefallen?

Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Da waren auch noch Sirius und James. Und Snape. Sie erinnerte sich, dass sie sehr wütend auf ihn gewesen war und gehen wollte.

Aber was war dann passiert?

Verwirrt suchte sie nach einer Tür, die sie aus dem Krankenflügel brachte und stieß dabei gegen einen kleinen Tisch. Eine Flasche klirrte.

„Oh sie sind wach! Warum bleiben sie nicht liegen? Sie müssen schlafen!" Die Nachtschwester kam auf sie zugewuselt und schob sie mit sanfter Gewalt zurück in ihr Bett.

„Aber ich will nicht. Was ist passiert? Warum bin ich hier?" Cilia versuchte sich gegen die Fürsorge der jungen Frau zu wehren.

„Sie haben einen Fluch abbekommen und wurden gegen eine Tür geschleudert. Sie waren ohnmächtig. Und nun müssen sie wieder schlafen."

„Was? Aber was ist dann passiert? Ich will… hmmpf …" Die Frau hatte ihr einen Löffel in den Mund geschoben, auf den sie vorher einen Schlaftrunk geträufelt hatte.

Noch ehe Cilia sich wehren konnte musste sie schlucken und glitt wenige Sekunden später in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf.

Als Cilia das zweite Mal die Augen aufschlug blickte sie in das Gesicht von Professor McGonagall. „Ah, Miss McGrant, sie sind aufgewacht. Wie geht es ihnen?" fragte sie Cilia fürsorglich. „Ähm.. Gut.. ich habe ein wenig Kopfweh, aber ansonsten geht's mir gut." Cilia war immer noch verwirrt und richtete sich langsam auf.

„Sehr schön", sagte die Lehrerin und ihre Miene wurde streng. „Dann können sie ja ihre Strafarbeit morgen Abend antreten. Sie haben einen Schüler mit ihrem Zauberstab bedroht. Das kann ich nicht dulden. Sie melden sich beim heutigen Abendessen bei ihrem Hauslehrer, der eine Strafe für sie festlegen wird. Guten Tag." Mit diesen Worten verschwand McGonagall aus dem Krankenflügel und Madam Lory kam auf Cilia zu.

„Wie geht es dir, Kind?" fragte diese besorgt und begutachtete kritisch Cilia's Hinterkopf.

„Gut, nur ein wenig Kopfweh." Antwortete diese schnell. „Sagen sie, was genau ist gestern Abend eigentlich passiert? Ich erinnere mich, dass es Streit auf dem Gang gab und das Snape Lily beleidigt hat, aber was ist dann passiert?"

Madam Lory sah Cilia abschätzend an. „Das ist richtig. Daraufhin haben sie anscheint Severus Snape bedroht und wollten gehen. Dieser hat aber seinen Zauberstab gezogen und sie von hinten angegriffen. So hat es zumindest Miss Evans erzählt."

Cilia dachte angestrengt nach. Sie erinnerte sich wieder daran, dass Snape Lily „Schlammblut" genannt hat. Auch als sie nur daran dachte, zig sich ihr Magen vor Wut zusammen.

„Was ist mit den Anderen?"

„Evans, Potter und Black? Mr. Black hat wohl, nachdem Mr. Snape sie angegriffen hat, selbst den Zauberstab gegen ihn gezogen und ihn ziemlich übel zugerichtet, " missbilligend schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Aber natürlich hat er ebenso wie Miss Evans und Mr. Potter Strafarbeit aufbekommen. Ich denke übrigens, dass sie wieder gesund genug sind, den Krankenflügel zu verlassen. Aber sie brauchen den Unterricht nicht mehr zu besuchen. Legen sie sich noch ein wenig hin."

Mit diesen Worten tippelte Madam Lory schon wieder zum nächsten Bett, in dem, wie Cilia erkennen konnte, Snape lag. Er sah eigentlich so aus wie immer.

Nur ein wenig grünlicher.

Cilia zog sich in einem Nebenraum wieder ihre Schulrobe an und verließ den Krankenflügel.

Cilia betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum und setzte sich in einen Sessel vor dem Kamin. Der Unterricht dauerte noch eine Weile und so hatte sie den Raum ganz für sich.

Sie rieb sich ihre Schläfen um die Kopfschmerzen zu vertrieben. Nachdenklich blickte sie ins Feuer. Warum hatte Sirius Snape so beflucht? Natürlich war es unfair von Snape gewesen, sie von hinten anzugreifen, aber gleich derart drastisch zu reagieren? Vielleicht lag ihm ja doch etwas an ihr? Also, so richtig; nicht nur wegen der Wette. Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in ihrer Magengegend aus.

Eine Sekunde später runzelte sie die Stirn. Warum fühlte sie sich so gut bei diesem Gedanken?

Sie mochte ihn doch gar nicht.

Er war ein eingebildeter, arroganter Weiberheld.

Aber wann hatte sie ihn mal mit Mädchen gesehen?

Sie musste zugeben, dass sie ihn nie wirklich mit einem Mädchen zusammen gesehen hatte. Natürlich hatte er viele Verehrerinnen, aber sie hatte nicht das Gefühl bekommen, dass er diese ausnutzte.

Aber warum hatte Lily ihr das erzählt? Und Minte hatte auch gesagt, dass er angeblich einer Freundin von ihr das Herz gebrochen hatte.

„Hey Cilia! Da bist du ja wieder! Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht!"

Das Mädchen drehte sich um und sah Travis auf sie zukommen. Sie unterdrückte das innerliche Gefühl der Enttäuschung und lächelte ihm entgegen. Aber was hatte sie eigentlich erwartet? Doch wohl nicht etwa Sirius! Völlig absurd. Schließlich war er nicht einmal in ihrem Haus. Sie verfluchte sich selbst für ihre Gedanken.

„Woher weißt du denn schon davon?" fragte sie, als er in dem Sessel neben ihr Platz nahm. Hinter ihm kamen noch mehr Ravenclaws in den Gemeinschaftsraum geschlurft. Der Unterricht schien mittlerweile vorbei zu sein.

„Na jeder weiß es! Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht. Wie geht es deinem Kopf?"

Wie zur Bestätigung seiner Worte merkte sie, wie sich ab und zu jemand nach ihr umsah und sie interessiert musterte.

„Mir geht es gut, danke." Sagte sie ehrlich.

„Super, wir haben am Wochenende Quidditich Training. Bist du bis dahin wieder fit genug? Wir müssen für unser Spiel gegen die Hufflepuffs trainieren."

„Na klar, das schaffen wir schon." Cilia freute sich ehrlich auf das Training. „Du, aber ich gehe schon mal runter zum Essen, ich habe einen tierischen Hunger."

Entschuldigte sie sich und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum nachdem sie sich kurz umgezogen hatte.

Sie hatte es noch nicht einmal in die große Halle geschafft, als sie erneut aufgehalten wurde. Greg kam ihr entgegen. Er lächelte breit, als er sie sah. „Hi Cilia! Wie geht's dir? Ist wieder alles in Ordnung?" Cilia war etwas verlegen. „Hi, mir geht's gut, danke. Also hast du auch schon davon gehört?" „Natürlich, bei uns war es das Gesprächsthema des Tages. Du hast Snape bedroht und die miese Kröte hat dich hinterlistig angegriffen. Damit hat er sich sein Leben wohl noch schwerer gemacht.", prophezeite Greg.

„Hmm, darüber habe ich noch gar nicht nachgedacht. Naja, ich wollte gerade zum Essen gehen." Sagte sie entschuldigend und wollte sich schon wieder abwenden.

„Okay. Sag mal wollen wir uns dieses Wochenende in Hogsmead treffen? Ich lad dich auf ein Butterbier oder so ein." Er sah etwas verlegen aus und blickte sie hoffnungsvoll an.

Cilia wusste, dass sie das schon mit ihm ausgemacht hatte, aber irgendwie verspürte sie nicht die geringste Lust mit ihm nach Hogsmead zu gehen.

Aber immerhin war er doch ihr Tanzpartner. Und er war doch so nett.

„Ähm, ja klar. Wieso nicht!" Lächelte sie etwas gezwungen.

„Super! Wir treffen uns dann am Samstag in der Eingangshalle, ok? Ich freu mich" Und damit war er schon verschwunden.

Cilia hatte ein äußerst ungutes Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend. Wie als ob sie nicht ehrlich zu ihm gewesen wäre.

Machte er sich etwa Hoffnungen bei ihr? Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie keine tieferen Gefühle für ihn hatte. Aber sie wollte ihn doch auch nicht verletzen, und schließlich hatte sie ja auch zugestimmt mit ihm auf den Ball zu gehen.

Als Cilia die Eingangshalle betrat kam auch schon Lily auf sie zu gerannt. „Hey Cil! Wieder alles klar bei dir? Willst du dich nicht zum Essen zu uns setzen?" Cilia war froh ihre Freundin zu sehen und stimmte spontan zu. Als sie sah, wen Lily mit „uns" gemeint hatte wurde sie stutzig.

Lily ließ sich gegenüber von James Potter nieder.

Cilia setzte sich etwas verwundert neben sie.

Hatten die beiden etwa Frieden geschlossen?

Das konnte sie sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen.

„Hi!" begrüßte James sie. Cilia lächelte, als sie sah wie er über das ganze Gesicht strahlte und immer wieder verträumt Lily anblickte, die das gar nicht bemerkte, weil sie mit ihrem Essen beschäftigt war. Cilia wusste nicht was sie davon halten sollte. Vielleicht hatten sie die Jungs doch falsch eingeschätzt? Sie musste später dringend mit Lily reden.

„Wo ist eigentlich Sirius?" fragte sie ganz nebenbei James. Dessen Augen huschten von Lily zu Cilia und beobachteten sie aufmerksam, als erwartete er irgendetwas Bestimmtes in ihrem Gesicht zu finden. „Strafarbeit. Er muss die Schulordnung abschreiben!" James musste bei dem Gedanken daran ein wenig grinsen. Sirius und erkannten die fünf Seiten lange Schulordnung mittlerweile auswendig. Cilias Augen weiteten sich ein wenig. „Oh Gott, wer kam denn auf so eine glorreiche Idee?" „McGonagall", schnaubte Lily.

Schweigend aßen sie weiter.

Cilia versuchte das Gefühl der Enttäuschung zu unterdrücken. Aber sie schaffte es nicht wirklich. Aber das war auch in Ordnung, redete sie sich ein. Schließlich wollte sie sich ja nur bei Sirius bedanken!

Nach dem Essen machte sie sich seufzend auf den Weg zum ihrem Hauslehrer, um sich nach ihrer Strafarbeit zu erkundigen.


	13. Chapter 13

Kapitel 13

„Hey Sirius, warte doch mal!" Cilia rief ihm hinterher. Sie hatte auf ihn gewartet. Natürlich nur, um sich zu bedanken. Sirius drehte sich um und erblickte sie erstaunt. Ein Leuchten breitete sich in seinen Augen aus und erlächelte sie charmant an.

Ein aufgesetztes Lächeln? Fragte sich Cilia insgeheim.

„Hallo Prinzessin. Wie geht's deinem Kopf?" fragte Sirius und trat noch einen Schritt näher an sie heran.

Er hatte sich mittlerweile von seinem gestrigen Schock erholt. Als er sie auf dem Boden hatte liegen sehen, war sein erster Gedanke, sie sei tot. Er hatte sich in seinem Leben vorher niemals so entsetzlich gefühlt, wie in diesem Moment. Nicht einmal, als ihm vor ein paar Jahren klar geworden war, dass er bei seinem Elternhaus keine Liebe finden würde.

„Ähm, gut. Danke. Ich… ich wollte mich eigentlich nur bedanken. Obwohl es nicht hätte sein müsse." Fügte sie eilig hinzu.

Sirius legte den Kopf schief und kam einen Schritt auf sie zu.

Sie sah irgendwie verwirrt aus und schien wie ein kleiner Hase, der gleich weglaufen würde. Sie war unsicher und versuchte ihn nicht zu lange anzublicken. Sirius musste unwillkürlich Lächeln.

Dass er sich in sie verliebt hatte war ihm gestern klar geworden. Und wenn man sie so betrachtete wurde klar, dass er sie auch nicht ganz kalt ließ.

„Kein Problem. Ich würde es noch einmal tun." Sprach er leise. Es klang ehrlich. Nicht wie einer seine gelernten Sprüche. Cilia blickte zu ihm auf. Mittlerweile stand er so nahe bei ihr, dass sie zu ihm hoch schauen musste.

„Ja, ähm… es wird, denke ich, nicht mehr nötig sein." Sie versuchte ein gezwungenes Lächeln. Warum hatte sie auf einmal das Gefühl, dass sie gleich vor ihm zu Boden segeln würde?

Er strich ihr eine Strähne aus den Augen, beugte sich zu ihr herüber und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr. „Das hoffe ich doch, Prinzessin."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verschwand in Richtung Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum.

Wie erstarrt stand Cilia da und spürte noch immer seinen warmen Atem an ihrem Ohr.

Was war hier eigentlich gerade passiert?

Der nächste Morgen war bitter kalt. Es war Donnerstag und es mussten noch zwei endlose Schultage durchstanden werden, bis es endlich Wochenende war.

Die einzige, die sich für diesen Gedanken noch nicht wirklich begeistern konnte, war Cilia. Am Samstag würde der Ausflug nach Hogsmead stattfinden. Da hatte sie ihre Verabredung mit Greg. Sie wusste nicht genau, wie sie sich da verhalten sollte. Seufzend machte sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Unterricht.

Unterwegs traf sie Lilly, die sie hastig in ein leerstehendes Klassenzimmer zog.

„Ich muss mit dir reden!"

„Du meinst, er ist gar nicht so schlimm, wie du immer geglaubt hast?"

„Naja, doch schon… aber irgendwie.. Vielleicht nicht ganz so schlimm?" fragend sah Lily Cilia an. „Ich meine, natürlich ist er eingebildet bis zum geht nicht mehr, aber eigentlich ist er doch ganz nett. Oder?"

„Oh nein, so nicht Lily. Ich werde dir hier nicht sagen, dass ich finde, dass du James eine Chance geben solltest. Das ist deine Sache. Wenn daraus nichts wird gibst du mir nur die Schuld daran."

„Also denkst du, ich sollte mit ihm ausgehen? Er hat mich gefragt ob ich am Samstag mit ihm nach Hogsmead gehe. Ich habe erstmal nein gesagt, aber er sah wirklich ganz schön geknickt aus. Soll ich doch?"

„Mensch Lily, mach das, worauf du Lust hast. Wenn du einmal mit ihm nach Hogsmead gehst, heißt das ja nicht, dass du ihn gleich heiraten musst."

„Oh Gott, schreckliche Vorstellung! Heiraten? Den? Niemals. Die armer Frau, die dieses Schicksal jemals ereilen wird." Lily kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. „Aber einmal Ausgehen kann nicht schaden, da hast du schon Recht."

Cilia verdrehte die Augen. Sie hoffte wirklich, dass wenn Lily am Samstag mit James ausging, dass dieser sich benehmen würde. Sie mochte ihn eigentlich auch. Und er war ein hervorragender Quidditch Spieler.

„Aber zum Ball werde ich nicht mit ihm gehen. Schließlich haben sie immer noch ihre doofe Wette. Und dass er diese gewinnen soll, das sehe ich absolut nicht ein."

Cilia stimmte ihr zu, das sah sie ganz genauso.

„Du Lily, wenn wir schon mal hier sind und mit dem auspacken anfangen…" Lily wandte sich ihr zu und hatte ein wissendes Grinsen auf den Lippen. „Du bist Sirius doch nicht so abgeneigt, nicht wahr?"

„Woher…?"

„Dazu brauchte es nun wirklich nicht viel. Ich will dir da eigentlich nicht reinreden Cil, aber sei vorsichtig. Sirius hat nicht den besten Ruf und glaub er mir, er rührt auch nicht von ungefähr. Verlieb dich nicht in ihn. Das könnte übel enden."

Cilia blickte ihre Freundin an und seufzte. Die hatte gut reden. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie sich tatsächlich verliebt hatte, aber sie fürchtete, dass sie auf dem besten Weg dazu war.

Zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Unterricht.

IZwischenspiel/

Snape kochte vor Wut. Er war gerade aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen worden und seine Haare hatten immer noch einen leichten rosanen Schimmer. Schüler lachten über ihn, wenn er an ihnen vorbei ging.

Dafür werden sie bezahlen. Ich bringe sie beide um! Potter und Black! Sie haben es verdient. Ihn dermaßen zu erniedrigen!

Snape war noch nie besonders beliebt gewesen, aber auch die, die ihn früher aufgrund der Attacken von James und Sirius bemitleidet hatten, sahen ihn nun verächtlich an.

Severus Snape schwor Rache.

/I

James befand sich mit Remus und Peter im Gemeinschaftsraum. Beim Abendessen war er nicht. Er saß zusammengesunken in seinem Sessel, sodass Sirius Probleme hatte, ihn auf den ersten Blick zu erkennen.

Als Remus ihn auf sie zu kommen sah blickte er ihn traurig an. Peter schaute eher ratlos, was aber keine Überraschung war.

Sirius runzelte die Stirn. Was war vorgefallen?

Er ließ sich in einen Sessel neben James fallen und blickte seinen Freund forschend an. „Was ist los Krone? Warum warst du nicht beim Abendessen?"

James brummte nur.

Fragend blickte Sirius Remus an.

„Lily" sagte dieser nur. Überrascht hob Sirius eine Augenbraue. Er hatte das Gefühl gehabt, dass sich seit dieser Sache mit Snape und Cilia, Lily James gegenüber etwas offener geworden war. „Was ist passiert?" fragte er James.

James sah aus wie ein trauriger Hund, als er antwortete. „Ich habe sie gefragt, ob sie am Samstag mit mir nach Hogsmead geht. Ich dachte sie hätte ihre Meinung über mich mittlerweile geändert." Betrübt starrte er ins Feuer.

Sirius schloss daraus, dass Lily wohl abgelehnt hatte.

„Aber sie hat doch…" fing er an und wurde aber von James unterbrochen. „Weißt du Tatze, wir sollten das mit der Wette aufgeben. Ich meine es ist irgendwie nicht mehr lustig. Zumindest denke ich nicht mehr dass es lustig ist." James blickte seinen Freund ernst an. Sirius sah seine Vermutungen bestätigt. James liebte Lily wirklich.

Er nickte. „Ja, das wollte ich dir ehrlich gesagt auch schon vorschlagen. Cilia ist mir wichtiger als jede Wette. Das habe ich mittlerweile begriffen."

James nickte.

„Aber sag mal, Lily nennt dich doch nur noch beim Vornamen, oder? Und sie setzt sich während des Essens zu uns an den Tisch. Heute beim Abendessen hat sie sogar nach dir gefragt. Ich meine, vielleicht hat sie aus einer alten Gewohnheit abgelehnt? Gib nicht auf, James! Ich weiß, du probierst es schon ewig bei ihr, aber ich glaube, sie erkennt langsam, dass mehr dahinter steckt, als nur eine oberflächliche Anmache."

James sah seinen Freund hoffnungsvoll an. „Meinst du?"

„Ich bin mir sicher!" Sirius lächelte James zu und boxte ihm leicht gegen die Schulter. James grinste vorsichtig. „Vielleicht probier ich's ja noch mal." Wandte er schließlich ein. #

Ein paar Minuten später verschwand er in den Schlafraum, um zu schlafen.

Sirius wandte sich an Remus. „Moony? Morgen ist wieder Vollmond, nicht? Wir treffen uns dann wie immer, ja?" Remus nickte. „Wurmschwanz? Um 23 Uhr am Gemälde, alles klar?" Auch Peter nickte.

„Ich finde es gut, dass ihr die Wette abgeblasen habt. Vor allem hättet ihr eh beide verloren." Warf da Remus plötzlich ein.

Sirius hob die Augenbrauen. „So denkst du? Warum?" fragte er leicht herausfordernd. Er konnte es einfach nicht lassen.

„Ja, wieso nicht?" Quiekte Peter, der hoffte, dass Sirius sich merken würde, dass er zu ihm gehalten hatte.

Remus grinste plötzlich. „Nun ja, da ich annehme, dass du mir in meinem Zustand keinen Schaden zufügen wirst kann ich's dir ja sagen: Sie wussten von der Wette."

Sirius Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen. „Wie bitte? Woher das denn?"

„Ich hab's ihnen gesagt." Antwortete Remus frei heraus.

„Du hast WAS?" Sirius sah ihn entsetzt an. Peter wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Sollte er Sirius unterstützen? Oder Remus?

„Ich hab es ihnen gesagt."

„Aber, wieso?"

„Ich war von Anfang an gegen diese Wette und dann habt ihr auch noch versucht mich da mit reinzuziehen. Es geschieht euch ganz Recht, dass sie nicht mit euch auf den Ball gehen wollen."

Sirius wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Natürlich war die Wette eine blöde Idee gewesen. Aber was dachte Cilia jetzt nur von ihm? Sie musste ihn ja verachten. Er hatte um ein Date mit ihr gewettet.

Verdammt!

Er wusste, dass er Remus keine Schuld geben konnte, schließlich war es seine Eigene.

„Oh Moony. Das macht alles nur noch schwieriger. Ich meine, es ist doch mittlerweile alles anders. Die Wette ist mir egal. Das Mädchen ist einfach Hammer!"

Remus grinste etwas schadenfroh. „Vielleicht ist es gar nicht so schlecht, wenn auch du mal etwas tun musst, um dein Ziel zu erreichen."

Sirius blickte ihn betrübt an und nickte niedergeschlagen.

„Hast du Lust Schach zu spielen?" Wandte sich Remus an Peter. Die beiden begannen eine Partie Zauberschach, doch wenig später verschwanden auch sie, wie die meisten schon vor ihnen den Gemeinschaftsraum um schlafen zu gehen.

Sirius saß noch eine ganze Weile vorm Feuer und dachte nach.

_So, jetzt habe ich endlich alles fertigen Kapitel oben._

_Ich hoffe die Geschichte gefällt euch bis jetzt und ich würde mich über viele reviews freuen!_

_ganz liebe Grüße! ;)  
_


	14. Chapter 14

Kapitel 14

An diesem Freitag hatte Cilia in der ersten Stunde Zaubertränke mit den Slytherins. Sie war froh, dass sie durch ihre halb geöffneten Augen überhaupt das richtige Klassenzimmer fand. Sie war unglaublich müde. Den Abend zuvor hatte sie mit Grübeleien über Sirius verbracht. Ihr war gar nicht bewusst gewesen, wie lange sie wirklich im Gemeinschaftsraum gesessen hatte und in die Flammen des abbrennenden Feuers im Kamin gestarrt hatte.

Zu aufschlussreichen Gedanken war sie nicht gekommen. Sie wusste immer noch nicht, was sie von Sirius und dessen Verhalten ihr gegenüber halten sollte. Und vor allem wusste sie nicht, was sie davon halten sollte, wie sie sich in letzter Zeit ihm gegenüber verhielt.

Sie ließ sich neben einem anderen Mädchen aus Ravenclaw nieder und fing an den Trank zuzubereiten, der ihnen von Professor Slughorn aufgetragen wurde. Es war ein Fröhlichkeitstrank, den sie alle selbst am Ende der Stunde trinken sollten.

Cilia war sich noch nicht ganz sicher, ob sie das befürworten konnte. Eigentlich war sie in Zaubertränke nicht schlecht und der Trank erschien ihr nicht besonders schwierig, aber am heutigen Morgen viel es ihr sehr schwer sich zu konzentrieren.

So kam es auch, dass sie nicht bemerkte, wie sich ein Schatten an ihrem Kessel vorbeibewegte und ein paar Tropfen einer Flüssigkeit hineinfallen ließ.

Am Mittagstisch setzte Lilly sich zu Cilia an den Ravenclaw Tisch.

„Hey Cil! Wie geht's dir?"

„Hi Lily, geht so. Bin verdammt müde. Und irgendwie scheine ich meinen Trank von heute Morgen versaut zu haben. Eigentlich hätte ich glücklich sein sollen, aber irgendwie fühle ich nur ein seltsames Kribbeln im Bauch."

„Weißt du, ich wollte unbedingt mit dir reden, wegen…"

Doch Lily merkte, das Cilia ihre Aufmerksamkeit plötzlich etwas anderem zugewandt hatte. Oder besser jemand anderem.

Lily folgte ihrem Blick und erblickte Severus Snape, wie er gerade die große Halle betrat. Lilys fragender Blick wandte sich in pures Entsetzten, als sie sah, wie Cilia Snape entgegen schmachtete.

„Ist er nicht einfach hinreißend? Meinst du er geht mit mir auf den Ball?"

Cilia blickte Snape verträumt hinterher.

„Hä?"

Lily verstand überhaupt nicht mehr, was hier vor sich ging. Cilia stand auf.

„Ich gehe gleich mal zu ihm und frage ihn."

„WAS? Du willst Snape fragen, ob er mit dir zum Ball geht?"

Lily konnte es nicht fassen.

„Natürlich, schau ihn dir doch an. Er bewegt sich mit solch einer Eleganz und Anmut. Severus ist einfach der tollste Junge an unserer Schule."

Sie drehte sich um und marschierte auf den Slytherintisch zu. Lily sprang entsetzt auf. Das hier irgendetwas nicht stimmte war wohl sonnenklar.

Hilfesuchend blickte sie in Richtung Gryffindortisch. Remus, sowie James bemerkten ihre Blicke und erhoben sich ebenfalls. Lily eilte ihrer Freundin hinterher und fing sie kurz vor dem Tisch der Slytherins ab.

Sie packte sie beim Arm und drehte sie zu sich herum.

„Cilia! Schau mich an! Ich glaube, dir wurde ein Liebestrank verabreicht. Komm mit, wir gehen hier raus."

Cilia blickte Lily verständnislos an.

„Lass mich doch los, Lily. Ich möchte zu Severus. Ich liebe ihn!"

In diesem Moment standen auch schon Sirius und James neben den beiden Mädchen. Auch einige andere Schüler hatten den kleinen Tumult schon bemerkt.

Ein Slytherin mit, mittlerweile wieder schwarzen, fettigen Haare grinste, als er den Aufruhe sah.

James und Sirius wusste immer noch nicht was überhaupt los war. „Bringt sie hier raus, sie spinnt total!" Forderte Lily die beiden auf. James nahm Cilias Arm und wollte sie in Richtung Ausgang führen. „Hey! Lass das Potter! Ich will zu Severus! Lass mich sofort los!" Ihre Stimme wurde immer lauter und mittlerweile schenkte ein großer Teil der großen Halle den Vieren ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

Sirius sah erst Cilia entsetzt und dann Lily fragend an.

„Ich glaube, sie hat einen Liebestrank getrunken."

Sirius' Blick wanderte zu Snape. Dieser grinste immer noch über seinem Mittagessen. Sirius' Augen verdunkelten sich und ein Knurren entstieg seiner Kehle.

„Das wird diese miese kleine Ratte büßen!"

Doch erstmal mussten sie Cilia aus diesem Raum verfrachten. Bevor sie weiter schreien konnte hatte James ihr seine Hand über den Mund gelegt und sie kurzerhand einfach über die Schulter gepackt um sie aus dem Raum zu tragen.

Professor McGonagall hatte sich am Lehrertisch, wo man den Tumult ebenso mitbekommen hatte, erhoben um zu protestieren, doch Sirius kam ihr zuvor. „Entschuldigen sie Professor, aber es ist nur zu ihrem Besten!" Damit eilte er hinter Lily, James und Cilia her.

James schleppte Cilia kurzerhand einfach mit in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Dort setzte er sie in einen Sessel und Sirius verstellte ihr den Weg so, dass sie erst einmal nicht aufstehen konnte. Cilia blitzte die drei wutentbrannt an.

„Was soll das? Ihr könnt mich nicht einfach gegen meinen Willen irgendwohin verschleppen. Lasst mich hier wieder raus. Ich will zu Severus!"

James verdrehte die Augen. „Wie lange hält so ein Trank?", fragte er Lily.

„Ich weiß es nicht genau. Liebestränke haben wir noch gar nicht durchgenommen. Aber ich denke wir benötigen dringend ein Gegenmittel. Ich gehe und frage Professor Slughorn nach einem."

„Uhm.. Ich komm mit!", rief James und verschwand mit Lily durch das Porttraitloch.

Sirius und Cilia blieben in dem ansonsten leeren Gemeinschaftsraum zurück.

Sie sprang blitzschnell auf, wollte an Sirius vorbei und ebenfalls auf den Ausgang zu laufen. Doch dieser hatte schnellere Reaktionen als sie und stellte sich ihr immer in den Weg.

„Cilia, sei vernünftig. Du willst eigentlich gar nicht zu Snape. Er ist ein widerlicher Schleimbolzen!"

Cilia blitzte ihn wütend an und fauchte. „DU bist ja nur neidisch! Ich liebe ihn! Und du erträgst es nicht, dass ich nicht dahinschmelze, nur weil du mich mit deinem charmanten Lächeln versuchst um den Finger zu wickeln!"

Sirius musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Er fragte sich, ob solch ein Liebestrank jemanden auch dazu veranlassen konnte mehr von seinem Innenleben preiszugeben, als unter normalen Umständen.

Aber dachte sie wirklich so von ihm? Es wäre ja nicht verwunderlich, wenn sie diese Meinung hatte. Und tatsächlich hätte er sicher nichts dagegen, wenn sie sich derart nach ihm verzehren würde, das musste er zugeben. Aber er wusste mittlerweile, dass es nicht bloß die Tatsache war, dass sie seinem Charme versuchet zu widerstehen, die ihn so anzog. Nein, es war einfach sie selbst. Ihre ganze Art. Er wusste, dass er dieses Mädchen auf keinen Fall verlieren wollte und sich alleine nur vorzustellen, wie sie einen anderen auswählen könnte, trieb seine Eifersucht ins unermessliche.

Derartige Gefühle hatten ihn noch nie an ein Mädchen gebunden. Er wusste, dass dies etwas ganz besonderes war.

Das er so tief in Gedanken versunken war, versuchte Cilia auszunutzen und machte einen großen Sprung nach rechts um an ihm vorbei zu huschen.

Im letzten Augenblick erkannte Sirius ihre Absichten und nur mit einem Hechtsprung gelang es ihm sie um Die Taille zu fassen und riss sie damit beide zu Boden. Nach einem kurzen Gerangel lag er auf ihr und hielt ihre Arme zu beiden Seiten ihres Kopfes fest.

Sie zischte wütend. „Runter von mir, Black!"

Er musste grinsen, als ihm wirklich bewusst wurde, wie sehr er es genoss, sie so unter sich zu spüren. „Ich habe nicht das Verlangen meine Position aufzugeben. Aber du könntest das ganze erträglicher machen, indem du aufhörst dich zu wehren."

Er lächelte. Sie war ihm körperlich ganz klar unterlegen und er nutzte das schamlos aus.

„Du mieser Hund! Was fällt dir überhaupt ein?"

Bei diesem Vergleich begann Sirius zu Lachen. „Du hast ja keine Ahnung…", murmelte er.

In diesem Moment erschienen Lily und James wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum. Lily hielte eine kleine Phiole in der Hand und eilte auf Sirius und Cilia zu. „Wie ich sehe wehrt sie sich immer noch? Das hier hat mir Professor Slughorn gegeben. Er meinte, es wirke gegen die meisten Liebestränke, ein spezielleres Mittel müsste er zuerst brauen. Hoffen wir mal, dass es wirkt. Hier Cil, trink das." Lily näherte sich Cilias Mund mit der Phiole. Cilia schüttelte den Kopf. „Was? Nein… Lass das! Uaaah…"

Doch Lily hatte ihr den Trank während des Sprechens einfach in den Mund geschüttet. Cilia schluckte und hustete. Sie versucht so viel wie möglich wieder auszuspucken.

„Ihr miesen…!" Doch weiter kam sie nicht denn sie wurde von einem neuen Hustenanfall erschüttert.

Als sie sich erholt hatte blickte sie verwirrt zu Sirius hoch, der immer noch auf ihr lag und sie festhielt.

„Was…? Was machst du denn da? Und was mache ich hier? Wo bin ich überhaupt?"

Sie schaute sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um und stellte fest, dass dies wohl der der Gryffindors sein musste.

„Wie komme ich den hier her?" Fragend blickte sie Lily an.

Sirius hatte sie mittlerweile losgelassen und sich wieder aufgerichtet. Lily musste lachen. „Naja, du wolltest unbedingt Snape fragen ob er mit dir auf den Ball geht und ihm deine Liebe gestehen…" Sie prustete wieder los.

„Hä? Ich wollte bitte was? So ein Schwachsinn! Verarsch mich doch nicht!" Cilia blickte Lily ärgerlich an. Doch auch James und Sirius konnten sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Naja sie hat Recht Cilia. Du warst ganz wild darauf zu ihm zu kommen. Wir mussten dich ganz schön zurückhalten." Neckte Sirius sie. Ungläubig blickte Cilia von einem zum Anderen. Sie saß immer noch auf dem Boden. „Aber, wieso…?"

„Ich glaube, dass Snape dir einen Liebestrank verabreicht hat. Erinnerst du dich vielleicht ob er die Möglichkeit dazu hatte?"

Cilia runzelte die Stirn. „Ich habe ihn heute noch gar nicht gesehen. Außer in Zaubertränke, aber da…" Sie verstummte, als sie sich wieder bewusst wurde, wie komisch es ihr vorgekommen war, dass ihr Trank nicht funktioniert hatte. Als sie aufblickte war klar, dass sie nun wusste wie er es geschafft hatte ihr den Trank zu verabreichen.

Ihre Augen blitzten und die Wut stand ihr im Gesicht. „Das wird dieser miese kleine…"

Lily blickte sie entsetzt an.

„Ach komm schon Lily, ist doch wahr. Er ist ein mieser kleiner Schleimbrocken. Oder willst du ihn etwa immer noch in Schutz nehmen?"

„Natürlich nicht." Murmelte Lily. „Du has ja recht. Aber was machen wir jetzt mit ihm?" Doch Cilia war schon aufgesprungen. „Der kriegts mit mir zu tun. Und zwar endgültig." Doch wieder war es Sirius, der sie daran hinderte, den Gemeinschaftsraum zu verlassen. Er stellte sich ihr in den Weg. „Lass mal Cilia. James und ich erledigen das. Wir haben sowieso noch ein Hühnchen mit unserem lieben kleinen Schniefelus zu rupfen, nich James?" Dieser nickte seinem Freund zu.

Cilia blickte Sirius lange ausdruckslos an. Dieser erwiderte ihren Blick ebenso versteinert. Schließlich seufzte Cilia. „Okay. Ich nehme an, ihr werdet euch sowieso nicht davon abhalten lassen, auch wenn ich das lieber selbst erledigt hätte."

Sirius grinste jungenhaft „Stimmt Prinzessin. Wir würden dich so oder so Rächen!"

Cilia verdrehte die Augen. „Gib ihm einen kräftigen Tritt von mir, okay?" Bat sie Sirius. Dieser nickte und blickte sie amüsiert an. Cilia begegnete seinem Blick und versank in seinen dunklen Augen. Für ein paar Sekunden gab es nur sie und diese unendlich Tiefe. Sie fragte sich, wie so viel Ausdruck in diesen dunklen Augen stehen konnte und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen, als sie daran dachte, wie sie in diese Augen geblickt hatte, nachdem er sie vor dem Klatscher bewahrt hatte.

Sirius wirkte ebenfalls leicht abwesend, als er sie betrachtete. Er konnte nicht fassen, wie man, nachdem man offensichtlich zu wenig geschlafen hatte, durch die Gegend getragen wurde und auf dem Boden rumgelegen hatte, immer noch derart beeindruckend aussehen konnte.

Ein leichtes Husten riss die Beiden aus ihren Gedanken. James und Lily blickten sie amüsiert lächelnd an. „Komm schon Tatze, wir suchen unseren allerliebsten Feind auf." Sirius nickte und folgte seinem Freund aus dem Portraitloch.

Lily blickte Cilia grinsend an. „Du hast dich so was von verknallt!"

Cilia wandte sich um.

„Hab ich nicht!", sagte sie etwas zu heftig.


	15. Chapter 15

Kapitel 15

Sirius und James liefen auf kürzestem Weg zurück in die große Halle. Das Mittagessen war gerade vorbei.

Sie warteten bis ein ganz bestimmter Slytherin die Halle verließ.

„Schienfelus…" sagt Sirius gedehnt und stellte sich Snape in den Weg.

„Warum machst du so was nur?" fragte James während er sich neben seinem Freund vor Snape aufbaute.

Snape blickte von einem zum Anderen. Man sah die Angst in seinen Augen schimmern, dennoch blickte er seine Feinde trotzig an. „Was meinst du Potter?" fragte er herausfordernd.

James seufzte. Sirius und er zogen Snape in ein nahe gelegenes, zur Mittagszeit leeres, Klassenzimmer.

„Wir meinen natürlich das was du mit Cilia angestellt hast du Schleimbeutel." Herrschte ihn Sirius an.

„Ich hab nichts getan!" Erwiderte Snape vehement.

James blickte ihn wütend an. „Meinst du wirklich wir nehmen dir das ab, du Volltrottel!"

„Ich weiß überhaupt nicht wovon ihr redet." Snape schaute die beiden trotzig an.

„Langsam wird mir das zu blöd. Furunculus!" rief Sirius und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Snape.

Dieser war im nächsten Moment im ganzen Gesicht von hässlichen Furunkeln übersäht.

Er schrie erschrocken auf. Die Erinnerungen an die letzte Begegnung mit Sirius' Zauberstab saß wohl noch ziemlich tief.

Er wollte gerade selbst seinen Zauberstab ziehen, als James ihm zuvor kam „Tarantallegra!"

Snapes Beine setzten sich in bewegen und er verlos dabei seinen Zauberstab. Ohne etwas dagegen tun zu können tanzte Snape durch das ganze Klassenzimmer.

„Ihr miesen Muggelliebhaber! Sie hatte es verdient! Niemand droht mir ungestraft!" Schrie er sie an.

„War das ein Geständnis, Tatze?"

„Ich denke schon, Krone!"

„Vergeltung?"

„Du, oder ich?"

„Ich lasse dir den Vortritt."

„Danke, mein Freund."

Sirius beendete den Tarantallegra Fluch und näherte sich Snape wieder mit erhobenem Zauberstab. Dieser saß erschöpft und in sich zusammengesunken auf dem Boden.

„Merk dir eins, du Widerling, solltest du deine mickrigen Gehirnzellen noch einmal dazu gebrauchen, dir irgendetwas auszudenken, das auch nur im Entferntesten mit Cilia zu tun hat, bringe ich dich um." Sirius hatte ganz leise gesprochen und lies keinen Zweifel an seinen Worten. Mittlerweile stand er direkt vor Snape, der immer noch auf dem Boden saß.

„Hast du mich verstanden?" fragte Sirius drohend. Snape hob den Kopf und blickte ihn rebellisch an. „Hab ich." Schnappte er. „Und jetzt lasst mich in Ruhe!"

Sirius' Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem Lächeln. „Ich denke ja gar nicht daran."

Er richtete seinen Zauberstab wieder auf Snape „Levicorpus" murmelte er und Snape flog in die Lüfte, als wäre er an beiden Beinen aufgehängt worden. Seine Roben rutschten ihm über die Arme und man konnte seine Unterhosen sowie seine blasse Hühnerbrust sehen.

James und Sirius fingen an zu lachen.

„Machs gut Schniefelus! Und denk an meine Worte!"

Damit verschwanden James und Sirius aus dem Klassenzimmer, Snape ließen sie einfach hängen. Mit einem schnellen Spruch legte James einen Schalldämpfer über die Tür des Klassenzimmers, sodass niemand Snape hören konnte, sollte dieser nach Hilfe rufen.

Wer wusste schon, wann dieses Klassenzimmer wieder benötigt wurde.

James und Sirius machten sich zusammen auf den Weg zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie hatten heute noch Unterricht und wollten ihre Bücher holen.

„Sag mal Sirius… Das mit Cilia. Du magst sie!"

James musste grinsen, als sein Freund tatsächlich leicht rot anlief. Ein Sirius Black errötete nicht wegen einem Mädchen. Niemals.

„Ich.. ähm… Sie ist ja auch ziemlich heiß, nicht wahr." Sirius versuchte seine Stimme fest klingen zu lassen und seinem Freund seinen Aufreißer-Blick zuzuwerfen.

James Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Ja, sie ist heiß. Aber das ist es nicht, was du wirklich an ihr magst. Du bist in sie verliebt. Gib's zu Sirius! Ich merke doch wenn mein bester Freund sich verliebt hat. Auch wenn ich das nie für möglich gehalten hatte."

James musste sein aufsteigendes Lachen unterdrücken.

„Hmpf… Kann sein, dass ich sie sehr mag, ja." James blickte Sirius zweifelnd und mit erhobenen Augenbrauen an.

„Sehr, sehr mag…" setzte Sirius hinzu. James' Augenbrauen verschwanden unter seinem Haaransatz.

„Oh Mann, sie ist einfach der Wahnsinn, oder! Ich meine… Sie ist einfach… Meinst du nicht auch?"

„Um Gottes Willen Sirius, wenn ich das meinen würde, würdest du mich dann nicht verprügeln müssen?"

Sirius musste grinsen.

„Ja, wahrscheinlich müsste ich das tun."

Schweigend gingen sie ein paar Schritte weiter. „Sag mal wie sieht's eigentlich bei dir und Lily aus?" fragend blickte Sirius James an.

Dieser begann zu grinsen. „So ein zufalle, dass du fragst. Wir haben uns vorhin für Hogsmead verabredet!"

In Sirius Augen tauchte ein Schatten auf. Dennoch grinste er seinem Freund zu. „Super! Endlich wird das mal was. Halt dich ran!"

„Was ist los, Tatze?" fragte James, der Sirius Ausdruck in den Augen bemerkt hatte.

„Cilia geht mit Greg nach Hogsmead." Murmelte dieser.

„Ihrem Tanzpartner? Dem Siebtklässler aus Gryffindor? Mr.Perfect Greg?"

Sirius nickte.

„Oh Gott. Du musst was tun! Greg ist doch unser Traumschwiegersohn von nebenan! Was bin ich froh, dass der nächstes Jahr nicht mehr da ist. Mach irgendwas!"

Sirius Blick wurde immer finsterer. Er machte sich tatsächlich Sorgen um Cilias Beziehung zu Greg. Er hatte zwar bemerkt, dass sie immer etwas nervös wurde, wenn er selbst mit ihr redete und auch, dass sie ihn ab und zu verstohlen musterte, wenn sie glaubte, dass er es nicht sehe. Aber Greg war ein harter Brocken. Er war sehr beliebt. Vor allem auch bei den Mädchen. Natürlich war er nie so erfolgreich gewesen wie James und er, aber na ja. Immerhin. Er musste sich dringend etwas überlegen, um ihn auszuschalten.

Mittlerweile hatten die beiden Jungen den Gemeinschaftsraum erreicht.

Enttäuscht stellte Sirius fest, dass Cilia nicht mehr da war.

Lily aber kam ihnen entgegen und fragte, was sie mit Snape angestellt hatten. James konnte es kaum fassen, dass Lily es tatsächlich gut hieß, was sie mit ihm gemacht hatten.

Bald hatte sich eine kleine Gruppe Gryffindors um ihn versammelt. Besonders Peter hing mal wieder an James Lippen. Sirius beobachtete das alles aus einiger Entfernung.

Eigentlich mochte er Peter nicht besonders. Er war ein, um es mal geschönt auszudrücken, ein Schleimer. Er folgte demjenigen, der seiner Meinung nach am meisten Ansehen und Macht hatte und hängte sich an dessen Rockzipfel.

Sirius verscheuchte die Gedanken an den pummeligen Jungen wieder.

Was soll's? Peter konnte keiner Fliege was zu Leide tun. Wieso sich Gedanken um ihn machen?

Sirius hatte seine Bücher gepackt und zerrte James aus dem kleinen Tumult um ihn. Er bekam ebenfalls noch ein paar Mal anerkennend auf die Schulter geschlagen, bevor er es schaffte mit James den Gemeinschaftsraum zu verlassen.

_Hi_

_Lieder habe ich für meine letzten Kapitel keine Reviews bekommen. Haben sie euch nicht gefallen? Über ein paar mehr Meinungen über meine Geschichte würde ich mich sehr freuen :)_

_Liebe Grüße_

_Lalena_


	16. Chapter 16

Kapitel 16

Am Samstagmorgen quälte Cilia sich unendlich langsam aus ihrem Bett. Sie war zwar nie eine Frühaufsteherin gewesen, doch die leidende Miene, die sie an diesem Morgen an den Tag legte war selbst ihren Mitschülerinnen bisher unbekannt gewesen.

Mit halboffenen Augen stand sie unter der Dusche und schmierte sich ihr Duschgel in die Haare um sich kurz darauf mit ihrem Shampoo einzuseifen.

Eine gute halbe Stunde später saß sie beim frühstück und schaufelte was auch immer in sich hinein.

Als sie sich wieder in ihren Schlafsaal begeben wollte um sich für Hogsmead fertig zu machen, wurde sie von Lily aufgehalten.

„Cil, ich hab's gestern bei der Aufregung ganz vergessen, aber ich hab mich gestern mit James verabredet." Lily blickte ihre Freundin erwartungsvoll an.

Cilia lächelte ihr zu „Das freut mich für dich, Lily! Ehrlich! Ich drück dir die Daumen, dass er sich ordentlich Mühe um dich gibt."

„Danke Süße!" Lily gab ihrer Freundin einen Schmatzer auf die Wange und rannte in Richtung Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum davon.

Cilia blieb alleine vor der großen Halle zurück. Sie wollte ihren Weg gerade fortsetzten, als sie meinte Geräusche aus einem der Leerstehenden Klassenzimmer zu hören. Im ersten Moment dachte sie sich nichts dabei und war schon einige Schritte weiter gelaufen, doch da hörte sie es wieder.

Als würde jemand schreien, der sehr weit entfernt war. Sie brauchte ein bisschen um die Geräusche einer Türe zuzuordnen.

Ein paar andere Schüler hatten die Geräusche ebenfalls gehört und ein Junge aus Ravenclaw öffnete das alte Klassenzimmer, das fast direkt neben dem Eingang zur großen Halle gelegen war.

Ein Raunen ging durch die kleine Menge und dann brach großes Gelächter los.

Cilia konnte nicht fassen, was sie da zu sehen bekam.

Severus Snape hing mit hochrotem Kopf an der Decke. Seine Unterwäsche war grausam, musste sie gedanklich feststellen.

Sie stand mitten in der großen Menge Schüler, die sich mittlerweile in dem Klassenzimmer versammelt hatte und blickte zur Tür.

Dort standen Sirius und James.

Ihr Grinsen wäre ihnen aus dem Gesicht gesprungen, wäre dies im Rahmen des möglichen. Cilias Hand flog zu ihrem Mund um ihr Kichern zu unterdrücken.

Sie war der Meinung, dass diese allgemeine Verhöhnung Snape ganz recht geschah, doch ihr Gerechtigkeitssinn machte sich bemerkbar. Und sie war der Meinung, dass Snape es wohl noch demütigender finden würde, wenn er von ihr aus seiner misslichen Lage befreit werden würde. Sie bahnte sich den Weg nach vorne und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Snape „Liberacorpus" murmelte sie und Snape viel wie ein nasser Sack Kartoffeln zu Boden.

„Ich schlage vor du gehst in den Krankenflügel Snape. Und vielleicht auch noch in ein Unterwäschegeschäft."

Die Schüler hinter ihr brachen in Gelächter aus und Snape schlich geknickt zur Tür, wo er noch einmal von James und Sirius abgefangen wurde.

Bei deren Anblick zuckte Snape zusammen und taumelte einige Schritte rückwärts.

„Denk an meine Worte, Schniefelus!"

Sirius blickte hochmütig auf ihn hinab und trat mit James zur Seite, sodass Snape sich auf und davon machen konnte.


	17. Chapter 17

Kapitel 17

Etwas nervös stand Cilia in der großen Halle und wartete darauf, dass Greg auftauchte.

Sie mochte ihn wirklich, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er ihr tiefere Gefühle entgegenbrachte. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als sie ihn die Treppe herunterkommen sah. Er lächelte ihr breit entgegen und freute sich sichtlich sie zu sehen.

„Hey Cilia! Wie geht's dir?"

„Hi Greg! Gut, danke. Und dir?"

„Super. Ich freu mich dich zu sehen!"

Cilia nickte nur und lächelte ihn freundlich an.

In diesem Moment erschienen Sirius, Remus und Peter, die sich ebenfalls auf den Weg nach Hogsmead machen wollten.

Sirius Blick traf den von Cilia. Sie erschrak über den Ausdruck, den sie in seinen Augen sah. Enttäuschung. Wut. Eifersucht?

Doch da war er schon an ihnen vorbeigegangen. Greg sah Cilia erwartungsvoll an.

„Gehen wir!"

Sie nickte und zusammen verließen sie das Schloss

Gerade hatte Greg für sie beide Butterbier in den Drei Besen bestellt, als die drei Rumtreiber den Raum ebenfalls betraten. Sie setzten sich und bestellten ebenfalls Butterbier.

Cilia versuchte, sich wieder auf Greg zu konzentrieren.

„Wie ist es denn so in Schottland? Ich war noch nie dort."

„Oh, ähm… ja. Sehr schön. Die Landschaften sind wunderbar. Man darf nur nicht so zimperlich mit dem Wetter sein. Wobei das hier in England ja nicht viel anders ist."

Greg hing an ihren Lippen und nickte.

Cilia musste immer wieder zu Sirius hinüber blicken und konnte sich nicht so ganz auf das Gespräch mit Greg konzentrieren. Sirius hielt seinen Blick starr auf die Beiden gerichtet und nippte nur ab und zu an seinem Butterbier.

Vor seinem geistigen Auge spielten sich verschiedene brutale Szenen ab. In jeder von ihnen bekam Greg die Hauptrolle.

Peter hatte den Versuch mit Sirius zu reden mittlerweile aufgegeben und auch Remus stellte fest, dass sein Freund in diesem Moment wohl hoffnungslos war.

Auf einmal spürte Cilia Gregs Hand auf der ihren.

Sie blinzelte ihn verwirrt an und realisierte seinen erwartungsvollen Blick.

„Ähm, was ist? Tut mir leid… ich war gerade abgelenkt."

Cilia wurde leicht rot, wollte sich aber die Art ihrer Ablenkung selbst nicht eingestehen. Gregs Blick wanderte zu Sirius hinüber. Könnten Blicke töten wäre er, so war er sich sicher, schon eine Stufe weiter, als bloß tot.

Er seufzte.

Er hatte natürlich bemerkt, dass Cilias Blick immer wieder zu Sirius gewandert war. Er mochte ihn eigentlich, aber in diesem Moment verfluchte er das charismatische, gute Aussehen, des anderen Gryffindors.

Er wandte sich wieder an Cilia. „Weißt du, vielleicht war das mit dem Treffen von uns beiden doch keine so gute Idee! Du scheinst mir… anderwärtig interessiert."

Jetzt hatte Cilias Gesicht einen noch dunkleren Rotton angenommen.

„Greg… ich…"

„Warte. Das macht nichts Cilia. Wirklich. Ich meine, du bist ein verdammt hübsches Mädchen und noch dazu wirklich nett. Ich hoffe wir sehen uns so noch und unterhalten uns mal wieder."

Cilia nickte und lächelte ihn entschuldigend an. „Ja, das würde mich freuen. Ich finde dich auch wirklich nett. Aber wir gehen trotzdem zusammen zum Ball, ja? Oder willst du jetzt nicht mehr?"

Fragend blickte sie ihn an.

„Natürlich will ich. Auch wenn ich ein wenig angst um mein Leib und Wohl habe." Er musste leicht grinsen und warf noch einen kurzen Blick in Richtung Sirius.

Cilia musste kichern. „Er wird sich schon zurückhalten. Ich danke dir, Greg!"

Cilia beugte sich zu ihm herüber und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange. Greg lächelte, verabschiedete sich dann aber und ging.

Sirius Blick hatte mittlerweile einen derart finsteren Ausdruck angenommen, das Remus sich allmählich wirklich Sorgen machte. „Hey Tatze. Hör auf allen Leuten hier Angst einzujagen. Sie können doch nichts dafür."

Sirius knurrte. „Sie hat ihn geküsst!"

„Auf die Wange!" warf Remus ein, der das ganze auch beobachtet hatte.

„Mich hat sie noch nicht geküsst!" Sirius Tonfall klang leicht beleidigt.

Remus musste grinsen. „Ein unerklärliches Versäumnis"

Sirius warf Remus einen tödlichen Blick zu.

„Warum gehst du nicht einfach zu ihr rüber?" fragte Peter ein wenig durch Sirius Laune eingeschüchtert.

„Eine gute Idee!" Sirius setzte wider ein Verführer-Lächeln auf und seine Augen verloren den finsteren Ausdruck.

„Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst." Murmelte Remus.

Sirius stand auf und drehte sich um. Gerade sah er noch einen Zipfel von Cilia's Umhang aus der Tür huschen. Er ließ sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl fallen. Der schnelle Wechsel seiner Miene konnte heute wirklich als Rekord angesehen werden.

Remus blickte auf und konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Dann wohl eher nicht." Sagte er, ein Lachen unterdrückend.

„Weißt du, ich muss ja zugeben, du hast dich wirklich gebessert. In Letzter Zeit."

James blickte Lily gewinnend an. Er nahm noch einen Schluck von seinem Kürbissaft. Er hatte Lily in den „Hexentreff" eingeladen.

Es war ein kleineres Cafè am Rande von Hogsmead, das eigentlich nur selten von Schülern besucht wurde, obwohl es sehr gemütlich war.

„Ich weiß einfach immer noch nicht, wie ich dich einschätzen soll. Mal merke ich, das du endlich begreifst, das du auch Verantwortung zu tragen hast und dann benimmst du dich doch wieder wie ein 12 Jähriger."

James runzelte die Stirn. „Weißt du Lily. Ich habe dich wirklich sehr gerne. Ehrlich. Natürlich bin ich auch älter geworden. Aber deswegen verändert sich mein Charakter nicht von Heute auf Morgen. Ich hab dich wie gesagt sehr gerne. Aber wenn du von mir verlangst, das ich nicht ich selbst sein darf, dann tut es mir wirklich leid."

James sah Lily etwas verletzt und leicht bittend an.

Lily musste zugeben, dass ihr die Worte fehlten. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass James Potter überhaupt zu einem solchen Gespräch fähig war. Das was er gesagt hatte stimmte vollkommen. Sie konnte nicht von ihm verlangen, sich selbst komplett umzukrempeln. Plötzlich kam sie sich selbst kindisch vor und hatte das Gefühl, von einem Erwachsenen gerügt worden zu sein.

„Du hast Recht, James. Ich habe immer von dir verlangt, dass du ganz anders wirst, als du eigentlich bist. Dabei habe ich wohl übersehen, dass ich es eigentlich sogar ein wenig mag, wie du bist."

Lily wurde leicht rot.

James musste Lächeln.

„Aber ein Hühnchen habe ich noch mit dir zu rupfen, Mr. James Potter."

Lily hatte sich wieder gefasst. „Was fällt dir spontan zu dem Wort „WETTE" ein?"

James verschluckte sich.

Als er sich wieder gefangen hatte antwortete er: „Ähm… „unglaublich bescheuert"? Oder „unsäglich blöde"? Oder „Bitte vergib mir"?" er sah ehrlich geknickt aus.

Lily musste leicht Lächeln. „Vielleicht, ja. Aber euch ist doch wohl klar, dass keiner von euch beiden diese Wette gewinnen wird, oder?"

„Wir haben sie eh aufgegeben" brummte James.

„Das ändert nichts daran, dass wir nicht mit euch auf den Ball gehen werden."

„Aber mit DEM?" James schaute sie beleidigt an.

„Was den? Er ist wirklich sehr nett. Und gut gebaut… und süß…"

James Knöchel traten weiß hervor, während er seine Tasse immer fester umgriff.

„Hör auf damit, Lily! Oder ich muss ihn tatsächlich verprügeln."

Lily grinste. „Reg dich ab, James. Ich habe kein Interesse an ihm, er ist nur ganz nett. Und irgendwie glaube ich, er wollte auch nur mit mir ausgehen, um dir eins auszuwischen."

Sie grinste, als sie James düsteren Blick sah.

„Aber wenn du ihn anrührst, rede ich kein Wort mehr mit dir."

James schmollte immer noch. „Du bist gemein, Lily! Ich frage mich wirklich, was ich nur an dir finde."

Lily musste lachen. „Du findest also etwas an mir? Ganz ehrlich?"

James schaute sie mit einem zärtlichen Ausdruck in den Augen an. „Ganz ehrlich."

Lily beugte sich zu ihm und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Aber bild dir bloß nichts drauf ein, Potter!" Sie grinste.

„Alles klar, Evans." Auch James musste grinsen. „Sag mal Lily, was ich dich noch fragen wollte. Weißt du, wie Cilia zu Sirius steht? Weil er hat glaube ich, und ich muss zugeben, das fällt mir wirklich schwer, wirklich tiefe Gefühle für sie."

Lily zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Spielst du jetzt schon Kuppler, James? Naja, also Cilia ist sich selbst glaube ich noch nicht so ganz sicher, auch wenn sie, irgendwo verständlicher Weise, nicht ganz abgeneigt ist. Aber gib es doch zu, James. Sirius ist nicht unbedingt der Junge, dem du deine Schwester anvertrauen würdest, oder?"

„Natürlich hast du als Außenstehende Recht, aber ich kenne Sirius jetzt schon so lange. Glaub mir, so was habe ich bei ihm noch nie gesehen. Ich denke wirklich, dass er es ernst meint." Lily guckte etwas skeptisch.

„Ich weiß ja nicht. Meinst du nicht, er wird sie gleich wieder abschieben, sobald er eine Neue gefunden hat?"

James schaute Lily entsetzt an. „Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Sirius ist wirklich nicht so schlimm, wie du denkst. Dass ihm die Mädchen nachlaufen, dafür kann er ja nichts. Das heißt doch auch nicht, dass er gleich mit jeder ins Bett hüpft."

„Hmm." Lily musste zugeben, dass sie James schlecht widersprechen konnte, schließlich kannte sie Sirius wirklich nicht so genau. „

Vielleicht hast du Recht. Aber Cilia wird auch mit Greg auf den Ball gehen. Auch wenn ich nicht glaube, dass sie mehr für ihn empfindet."

„Oh, das wird Sirius aber freuen. Ich glaube er hat sich schon einen Plan überlegt, wann er Greg am besten alleine irgendwo erwischen kann und ihm nachhaltig einbläuen kann, dass er sich von Cilia fern halten sollte."

James grinste bei dem Gedanken daran.

Lily schnaubte nur und verdrehte die Augen. „Ihr seid ganz schon besitzergreifend." Murmelte sie.

„Stimmt, aber bei solchen Mädels bleibt einem ja auch gar nichts anderes übrig, als sie ganz für sich allein behalten zu wollen."

Er grinste sie gewinnend an.

Lily verfluchte sich, als sie schon wieder leicht rot wurde.

„Es ist spät, lass uns zurück zum Schloss gehen."

James stimmte ihr zu.

Als sie bezahlten bestand Lily darauf, ihr Getränk selbst zu bezahlen, worauf James ihr den ganzen Rückweg über einen Vortrag über männliche Ehre, Beschützerinstinkte und die Ernährerfunktion der Männer hielt.

Als sie am Schloss ankamen musste Lilly immer noch lachen.


	18. Chapter 18

Kapitel 18

„Was? Sie ist nicht mit Greg zusammen?"

„Nein, Lily hat zu mir gesagt, sie würde nicht mehr als Freundschaft für ihn empfinden."

Sirius schaute seinen Freund erst forschend an, dann breitete sich langsam ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Sie liebt mich!" Hauchte er.

James runzelte die Stirn. „Das hat Lily aber nicht gesagt."

„Aber verstehst du denn nicht? Natürlich liebt sie mich! Sie hat mich in den drei Besen gesehen und ihm dann wahrscheinlich klar gemacht, dass sie nichts von ihm will." Sirius Augen bekamen einen seligen Ausdruck. „Sie ist einfach himmlisch."

James blickte seinen Freund zweifelnd an.

„Wie lief dein Date mit Lily eigentlich genau?" mischte sich Remus ein und ignorierte Sirius völlig, der nun mit verträumten Augen in seinem Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum saß.

James' Miene hellte sich auf. „Ich glaube, sie mag mich wirklich. Wir haben viel darüber geredet. Aber es war auch lustig und so weiter. Sie ist echt ein Traum!"

Remus nickte und freute sich wirklich für James.

„Geht sie mit dir auf den Ball?" fragte er und versuchte beiläufig zu klingen.

James schaute ihn leicht sauer an. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Nachdem du den Beiden von der Wette erzählt hast, haben sie beschlossen, nicht mit uns auf den Ball zu gehen."

James wandte sich wieder seinem Zauberschachspiel mit Peter zu. Den schadenfrohen Blick von Remus ignorierte er geflissentlich.

Mittlerweile war es nur noch eine Woche bis zum Winter ball. Die Ländereien von Hogwarts waren von Schnee überzogen und die Schüler hielten sich zumeist in der Nähe eines gemütlichen Feuers auf.

Eines Nachmittags gellte ein Schrei über den See: „Schneeballschlacht!"

James Potter war es, der geschrieen hatte und im selben Moment auch schon einen Schneeball in Richtung einer kleinen Gruppe Slytherins geschmissen hatte.

Sofort wurden alle umstehenden in die Schneeballschlacht mit einbezogen.

Sirius verhexte ein paar Schneebälle, sodass sie einem Slytherin Erstklässler solange hinterher jagten, bis dieser aufgab und sich bereitwillig abschießen lies.

Peter war ebenfalls nicht ganz so schnell und bekam immer wieder einen Haufen Schnee von einem Siebtklässler auf Ravenclaw ins Gesicht.

James musste lachen, als er auf einmal von einem ganzen Schneehaufen begraben wurde. „Schau mal da drüben, Tatze!" Rief er und deutete auf ein Mädchen, das sich noch etwas abseits hielt.

Sirius grinste. „Ich kümmere mich drum."

Mit einem Schneeball in der Hand näherte er sich Cilia vorsichtig von hinten. Als er nur noch wenige Meter entfernt stand, warf er. Im selben Moment hatte sie seine Anwesenheit bemerkt und sich herumgedreht. Der Schnee traf sie genau im Gesicht. Sie prustete und kreischte auf. Rasch wischte sie sich den Schnee aus den Augen.

„BLACK! Wie kannst du es wagen!" rief sie und versuchte dabei wütend zu klingen, musste aber dennoch lachen.

Schließlich hatte Sirius zentnerweise Schnee im Haar und auf dem Umhang, der schon geschmolzen war. Er sah aus wie ein begossener Pudel.

„Das kriegst du zurück, warts nur ab!" Rasch lief sie auf ihn zu und warf immer wieder Schnee in seine Richtung, ohne noch darauf zu achten, wirklich Schneebälle daraus zu formen. Hauptsache sie erwischte ihn irgendwie.

Sirius lachte und versuchte die Hände vors Gesicht zu halten um sich zu schützen.

„Gnade!" rief er und versuchte weinerlich zu klingen. „Gnade! Ich gebe auf! Mach mit mir, was du willst!"

Cilia lachte und stellte ihr Bombardement ein.

„Merk dir das. Ich lasse mich nicht einfach so überrumpeln und kleinkriegen."

Sirius wurde die Doppeldeutigkeit ihrer Worte bewusst und er musste grinsen.

„Nein? Schade. Aber vielleicht muss man bei dir einfach vorsichtiger, liebevoller vorgehen?" Er kam ihr Schritt um Schritt näher.

Cilia beäugte ihn misstrauisch.

Was hatte er vor?

Sie hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass er nicht mehr von der Schneeballschlacht redete.

„Ja, vielleicht wäre das geschickter gewesen." Gab sie zögerlich zu.

Sirius grinste, als er direkt vor ihr stand.

Ihr Stolz ließ es nicht zu, dass sie vor ihm zurück wich. Auch wenn sie merkte, dass dieses komische Gefühl sie wieder beschlich. So als würde sie gleich in sich zusammensacken. Sie wusste nicht was mit ihr los war.

„Vielleicht kann ich es jetzt wieder gut machen?" fragte Sirius sanft lächelnd.

Cilia wusste nicht mehr was sie sagen sollte. Sie war gefesselt von seinen Augen, seinen Lippen. Er bewegte sich langsam auf sie zu. Sie hielt den Atem an. Würde er sie küssen? Wollte sie, dass er sie küsste?

Sirius lächelte immer noch, ohne sich von ihrem Zögern beirren zu lassen. Langsam streckte er eine Hand aus, um sie an sich zu ziehen.

In diesem Moment zischte etwas an seinem Ohr vorbei.

„Sieh mal, die Gryffindors versuchen sich zu drücken!" rief ein Slytherin Junge aus ihrem Jahrgang und warf den nächsten Schneeball, der Cilia im Rücken traf. Wie aus einer Trance erwacht drehte sie sich um.

Sirius verfluchte den Jungen innerlich.

Cilia wandte sich ihm wieder zu und hatte ein Grinsen auf den Lippen.

„So was lassen wir uns doch wohl nicht gefallen, oder!" Und schon hatte sie einen Schneeball geformt, den sie in Richtung des Slytherins feuerte.

„Auf keinen Fall!" Stimmte ihr Sirius lachend zu und begann seinerseits den Slytherin mit Schnee zu bombardieren.

Seine innerliche Unruhe zeigte er nicht.

Er hätte sie fast geküsst.

Verdammt!

Er wollte sie endlich mal küssen!

Diese zarten vollen Lippen wollten doch unbedingt von ihm geküsst werden!

Er versprach sich, dies so bald wie möglich nachzuholen.

„Morgen ist Vollmond Remus."

„Ja. Es wird schwierig werden. Meint ihr, ihr schafft das?" Remus blickte Sirius und Peter fragend an.

Sirius nickte. „Wir kriegen das schon hin. Irgendwie."

Die Stimmung war nicht die Beste. Am nächsten Abend würde es wieder Vollmond sein und James lag krank im Bett. Er hatte sich bei der Schneeballschlacht am Vorabend eine ziemlich schlimme Erkältung zugezogen und konnte so unmöglich helfen, Remus in seiner Werfolfsgestalt in schach zu halten.

Sirius war sich bewusst, dass die Sache nur mit Peter als Unterstützung sehr schwierig werden würde. Aber besser, als Remus ganz alleine zu lassen.

Am nächsten Abend machten sie sich zu dritt auf den Weg zur heulenden Hütte. Remus sah wie immer sehr schlecht aus.

Am Anfang lief es ganz gut. Peter lenkte Remus ab, indem er immer wieder zwischen dessen Beinen hin und her flitzte.

Sirius hielt ihn soweit in Schach, dass er die heulende Hütte nicht verließ. Doch dann erwischte Remus Peter und dieser flog quiekend gegen die Wand, woraufhin er bewusstlos am Boden liegen blieb. Nun musste es Sirius alleine mit dem Werwolf aufnehmen und dabei noch darauf achten, nicht von ihm gebissne zu werden.

Ziemlich bald wurde klar, dass es recht aussichtslos schien. Auch Sirius wurde von Remus gegen die Hüttenwand geschleudert.

Er jaulte auf. Er hatte sich an einem vorstehenden Nagel das vordere rechte Bein aufgeschnitten.

Remus floh in die Nacht. Sirius verwandelte sich so schnell wie möglich in seine normale Gestalt zurück.

Er fluchte, er hatte einen großen Riss am Oberarm. Das sah nicht gut aus. Und es tat höllisch weh.

Remus war erstmal weg. Da konnte er nun nichts mehr machen. Er benutzte Worte, die ihm fast selbst in den Ohren brannten. Rasch lief er durch die Hütte, schnappte sich Peter und rannt unter dem Tarnumhang versteckt in Richtung Schloss. Er merkte, dass es schon wieder langsam dämmerte. Remus dürfte sich schon wieder zurückverwandelt haben. Er suchte verzweifelt den Waldrand ab und erblickte seinen Freund schließlich bewusstlos im Schnee liegend. Er steckte Peter kurzerhand in seinen Umhang und schlang beide Arme um Remus. So zog er ihn bis zum Schloss.

Dort legte er ihn in den Schlafsaal der Jungen. James war inzwischen auch aufgewacht. „Kümmere dich um die beiden." Zischte Sirius seinem Freund zu und verschwand rasch wieder aus dem Schlafsaal.

James sollte sich jetzt nicht auch noch Sorgen um ihn machen. Doch er verlor unaufhörlich Blut aus seiner Wunde und langsam war sein kompletter Umhang durchtränkt. Er machte sich auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel. Es war ihm egal, welche Geschichten er Madam Lory auftischen musste. Das würde er nicht alleine hinbekommen.

Zumal ihm langsam schwarz vor Augen wurde.


	19. Chapter 19

Kapitel 19

Sirius befühlte den kleinen Verband an seinem Arm. Er zuckte leicht zusammen. Der Nagel hatte irgendetwas Magisches an sich gehabt, sodass Madam Lory die Wunde nicht komplett schließen konnte.

Zum Glück war sie nicht mehr besonders groß und er verlor nicht mehr unaufhörlich Blut. Er hatte tierisches Glück gehabt, dass er Madam Lory soweit beschwatzen konnte, dass sie ihn schon in dieser Nach wieder gehen ließ und dass sie nicht sofort zum Schulleiter gerannt war. Als er in den Krankenflügel gefallen war, den er gerade so noch erreicht hatte, war er noch so weit bei Bewusstsein, die Krankenschwester derart zu bezirzen, dass sie davon absah Alarm zu schlagen.

Sie davon zu überzeugen, dass er nicht im Krankenflügel bleiben musste, nachdem sie ihn behandelt hatte, hatte wesentlich länger gedauert.

Nun musste er am nächsten morgen wieder vorbei schauen, damit sie die Wunde weiter beobachten konnte. Er verfluchte sich immer noch, dass er in der heulenden Hütte nicht genug aufgepasst hatte. Hoffentlich ging es Remus gut.

Er umfasste seinen Oberarm. Der Schmerz war immer noch groß, aber er wollte nicht unnütz im Krankenflügel liegen. Er verzog das Gesicht. Hoffentlich hörte das bald auf.

Als er um die nächste Ecke bog, stieß er mit jemandem heftig zusammen. Beide landeten auf dem Bogen. Sirius hatte sich reflexartig mit dem Arm abgestützt um seinen Sturz zu federn. Der Schmerz fuhr ihm durch den Arm. Er keuchte auf.

„Autsch, verdammt!" hörte er die andere Person aufstöhnen. Rasch erhob er sich wieder und erkannte, dass es Cilia war, mit der er zusammengestoßen war.

Was wollte sie um diese Zeit auf dem Gang? Er streckte seine linke Hand aus, um ihr auf zu helfen.

„Sorry Prinzessin, aber mit dir habe ich um diese Uhrzeit tatsächlich nicht gerechnet."

Er lächelte sie charmant an, während er ihr aufhalf.

„Hast du dir weh getan?" fragte er sie besorgt.

„Geht schon", brummte Cilia. Auch sie hatte nicht mit seiner Anwesenheit gerechnet. „Danke. Aber was machst du denn um diese Uhrzeit hier draußen?"

„Missetaten begehen." Grinste er sie schelmisch an. „und du?" Fragte er sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Ich? Ähm… Nichts.. Spazieren gehen… und so…" Zweifelnd blickte er sie an.

„Spazieren gehen, hmm?" Ein kleines Grinsen konnte er nicht verkneifen. Was verbarg sie vor ihm?

Cilia war das ein wenig peinlich. Sie hatte auf dem Astronomieturm gesessen und um ehrlich zu sein, genau über ihn nachgedacht. Das konnte sie doch nicht zu geben. Sie wandte sich ihm zu und umfasste eindringlich seinen Arm.

„Ist nicht so wichtig, aber du darfst niemandem verraten, dass du mich hier getroffen hast, Ich habe keine Lust schon wieder Strafarbeit…"

Sie stockte mitten im Satz, als sie sein leicht schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht sah.

„Was ist denn los? Hast du Schmerzen?"

Sirius atmete gepresst aus und zog ihre Hand von seinem Arm.

„Nein, nein, geht schon."

„Lüg mich nicht an, was ist los? Wo hast du dir wehgetan? Und wie? Lass mich mal sehen!" Schon hatte sie angefangen den Ärmel seines Umhangs nach oben zu rollen.

Über seine muskulösen Unterarme sah sie geflissentlich hinweg.

Sirius beobachtete sie, wie sie mit großen Augen und sorgenvoller Miene den Verband an seinem Arm betrachtete.

Der Schmerz schien wie vergessen.

Die Sorge stand ihr im Gesicht. Große Sorge sogar.

Behutsam betastete sie den Verband. Ihre Finger fühlten sich ganz sanft an. Wohltuend. Er umfasste ihre Finger und zog sie von seinem Arm. Ließ ihre Hand aber nicht los.

Sie blickte zu ihm auf.

Unendlich dunkle Augen.

Er grinste sie wissend an. Langsam trat er einen Schritt auf sie zu. Sie wich zurück. Er folgte ihr, bis sie mit dem Rücken an die Wand stieß.

Die ganze Zeit hatte er ihre Hand in seiner behalten. Jetzt näherte er sich mit der anderen Hand ihrem Gesicht. Er grinste sie schelmisch an.

„Du magst mich!" flüsterte er wissend.

Cilia versuchte seinem Blick auszuweichen. Sie wand sich innerlich.

Oh ja, sie mochte ihn! Aber sie konnte das nicht sagen! Er würde sie nur ausnutzen! Ganz bestimmt! Sie kam sich lächerlich vor. Wie konnte man sich in den schlimmsten Casanova der ganzen Schule verlieben? Ja, sie war verliebt. Niemals durfte er das erfahren. Er würde es sicher nur ausnutzen.

„Hmm? Wie kommst du denn darauf, Black." Fragte sie und versuchte ihrer Stimme einen festen Klang zu geben.

Sein Grinsen wurde breiter, als er merkte, wie sie versuchte seinem Blick auszuweichen. Er drängte sie noch weiter an die Wand.

„Du magst mich, Cilia! Gib es zu!" Sie wand sich als er sie mit seinem Körper gegen die Mauer drückte. Er war sehr sanft und trotzdem kam sie sich vor wie ein Kaninchen, das ihm in die Falle gegangen war.

„Gib es zu, du magst mich, kleine Prinzessin." Er hob ihr Kinn an und zwang sie, ihn anzublicken.

Sie versank. Hilflos wie eine ertrinkende versuchte sie sich aus seinem Blick zu retten. Sie hatte keine Chance.

„Vielleicht ein bisschen…" flüsterte sie atemlos.

Sirius streichelte ihre Wange sanft und schob seine andere Hand hinter ihren Rücken um sie noch fester an sich zu ziehen.

„Ich mag dich auch!" flüsterte er, bevor er seinen Mund auf ihren senkte.

So weich! Ihre Lippen waren so herrlich weich! Er hatte das Gefühl vor Begehren zergehen zu müssen. Er sehnte sich darnach, mit seiner Zunge in ihren Mund einzutauchen. Sie zu plündern und ganz alleine für sich zu behalten. Langsam ließ er seine hand an ihrem Rücken herab gleiten.

Ihr entglitt ein leises Stöhnen.

Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte Sirius' Lippen, als er merkte, wie sie sich enger an ihn schmiegte.

Zitternd öffnete sie ihre Lippen und er begann ihren Mund mit seiner Zunge in besitz zu nehmen.

Sanft neckte er die ihre, um auf ihre Reaktion zu warten.

Langsam begann auch sie, ihn mit ihrer Zunge zu erkunden. Es war ein Kuss, wie sie ihn noch nie erlebt hatte.

Natürlich wurde sie schon öfters geküsst, aber niemals so. Es war ein Traum. Sie hatte das Gefühl zu Boden gleiten zu müssen, hielte er sie nicht fest.

Sie hatten beide die Augen geschlossen und fühlten nur. Sirius löste sich langsam von ihr um ihr wieder in die Augen sehen zu können.

Erst ein paar Sekunden nach ihm öffnete sie die ihren.

Er las darin Begierde, Zuneigung und Wärme.

Aber auch, Angst.

Wovor hatte sie Angst?

Er streichelte ihr sanft auf den Rücken. Sie stand da, ihre Hände lagen auf seinen Schultern. Sie wusste, dass sie verloren war.

Wie konnte sie sich jetzt noch selbst davon überzeugen, dass sie nichts für ihn empfand?

Jetzt konnte er ihr wehtun. Mehr noch, als zuvor schon.

Sie schloss die Augen, um ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten. Sie wollte nicht von ihm verletzt werden.

Sirius war erschüttert. Er hatte das Glitzern in ihren Augen gesehen, bevor sie sie wieder geschlossen hatte.

Was hatte er den falsch gemacht?

Sie hatte ihn doch ebenso geküsst, wie er sie.

„Was ist los, Prinzessin? Was habe ich getan, dass du weinen musst?" Sanft strich er ihr über das Haar, ließ sie aber nicht los.

Cilia schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nichts. Ist schon in Ordnung. Das ist allein meine Schuld."

Langsam löste sie sich aus seiner Umarmung.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich mache mir auch keine Hoffnungen. Ich verlange nichts von dir." Rasch drehte sie sich rum und rannte den Korridor entlang.

Sirius starrte ihr entsetzt hinterher. Was war das denn?

Wenn er sie richtig verstanden hatte, nahm sie an, er hätte sie nur zum Spaß geküsst! Obwohl es ihm nichts bedeutete. Wut kam in ihm auf. Hielt sie wirklich so wenig von ihm, dass sie so von ihm dachte?

Sie verlangte nichts von ihm?

Verdammt, er wollte aber, dass sie etwas von ihm verlangte!

Er wollte, dass sie ihn ganz für sich selbst haben wollte.

Er wollte, dass sie ihn nicht mehr von sich gehen ließe!

Er fragte sich, ob sie wirklich so von seinem Ruf eingenommen war, dass sie gar nicht an die Möglichkeit dachte, dass er sie wirklich sehr mochte.

Wie konnte er ihr nur zeigen, dass er sie wollte und keine Andere?


	20. Chapter 20

Kapitel 20

Cilia kritzelte mit ihrer Feder auf einem Stück Pergament, das vor ihr lag, herum.

Den Unterricht bekam sie überhaupt nicht mit. Zum Frühstück war sie gar nicht erst gegangen.

Sie konnte es selbst nicht glauben, dass sie es überhaupt bis zum Klassenzimmer geschafft hatte.

Ohne wirklich darauf zu achten, was sie da eigentlich vor sich her zeichnete, dachte sie über den vergangenen Abend nach.

Zwischen die Bilder von Sirius, der sie an sich zog und küsste schoben sich immer wieder andere dazwischen.

Ihr Vater saß an ihrem großen ebenholzfarbenen Esstisch.

Die Flasche Feuerwhiskey vor ihm war nur noch zur Hälfte gefüllt. Abwesend stierte er auf den Tisch.

Cilia kam in den Raum. Sie war gerade mal 5 Jahre alt gewesen.

„Daddy! Was ist los mit dir?"

Mit traurigen Kinderaugen blickte sie zu ihrem Vater empor, der sonst immer fröhlich war. Er hatte immer mit ihr gespielt und gelacht. Er war doch immer glücklich gewesen.

„Daddy! Wo ist Mumy?"

Cilia verstand nicht, was hier vor sich gegangen war. Ihre Mutter hatte vor einer Stunde das Haus verlassen. Ihre Koffer waren gepackt gewesen.

Sie konnte ihre Schwester im Nebenzimmer schreien hören.

„Daddy! Wo ist Mumy hingegangen? Warum hat sie uns nicht mitgenommen?"

Ihr Vater blickte zu ihr herab, als würde er sie gerade erst bemerken.

„Mumy ist in den Urlaub gefahren, Schätzchen."

„Aber wieso hat sie uns nicht mitgenommen? Wann kommt sie wieder?"

„Sie kommt nicht mehr wieder…"

Tränen stiegen ihrem Vater in die Augen und er leerte ein weiteres Glas Whiskey.

Cilia fing an zu weinen. Sie hatte immer noch nicht wirklich verstanden, wo ihre Mutter war, aber als ihr Vater anfing zu weinen konnte sie nicht anders.

In ihren unschuldigen Kindergedanken begriff sie nicht, was hier vor sich ging.

„Aber warum kommt sie nicht wieder, Daddy? Hat sie uns nicht mehr lieb?"

Ihr Vater blickte sie traurig an.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Schätzchen."

Cilia begann wieder zu weinen.

„Aber sie kann uns doch nicht einfach nicht mehr lieb haben."

Schluchzte das Kind.

Ihr Vater nahm sie in den Arm.

Cilia presste ihre Augen fest zusammen um die Tränen zu unterdrücken, die in ihr aufstiegen. Sie sah Sirius vor ihr stehen. Ein verführerisches Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Sie sah ihren Vater, wie er weinte.

An diesem Abend hatte sie ihre Mutter das letzte Mal gesehen.

Diese hatte ihren Vater betrogen und war mit ihrem Liebhaber davongelaufen.

Das alles hatte sie erst viele Jahre später von ihrem Vater erklärt bekommen und verstanden. Sie hatte sie einfach verlassen. War untreu gewesen.

Sie wusste, dass ihre Mutter eine echte Schönheit gewesen war. Sie war sehr beliebt gewesen, vor allem bei den Jungs.

Warum sie sich entschlossen hatte, ihren Vater zu heiraten wusste Cilia nicht.

Wenn man jemanden liebt betrügt man ihn doch nicht.

Eine einzelne Träne tropfte auf das Pergament vor ihr.

Sie blickte darauf.

Die Träne hatte die Tinte darauf gelöst und das Herz, das vor ihr lag verschwamm.

Wie sie die restlichen Stunden ausgehalten hatte, bleib ihr unbegreiflich. Aber schließlich machte sie sich auf den Weg in die große Halle um zu Mittag zu essen.

Plötzlich packte sie jemand von hinten und drängte sie in ein leeres Klassenzimmer.

„Du erklärst mir jetzt, was mit dir los ist. Keine Widerrede!"

Lily drehte sie zu sich herum.

Sie sah ihre verweinten Augen und zog Cilia in ihre Arme. „Was ist nur los mit dir, Süße?" Cilia Schultern zitterten unter den Schluchzern, die sie von sich gab. Die Fürsorge Lilys hatte nur einen weiteren Heulkrampf bei ihr ausgelöst.

Beruhigend strich Lily ihrer Freundin über die Haare.

„Scht…erzähl mir, was passiert ist, Cil."

Lily löste sich wieder von ihr.

Cilia ließ sich auf das Pult nieder. Lily setzte sich neben sie.

„Sirius… er.. wir haben… gestern…"

„Ja, ich weiß. James hat es mir erzählt. Aber warum bist du weggelaufen?"

Cilia blickte ihre Freundin unendlich traurig an.

„Ich habe so angst, Lily." Flüsterte sie.

Erneut liefen ihr zwei Tränen die Wangen herab.

„Wovor hast du Angst?"

„Davor, dass er mir weh tut. Mich alleine lässt. Mit zwei Kindern. Obwohl er doch seine Kinder lieben sollte, Lily! Die Kinder brauchen die Liebe doch!"

Cilia war sich gar nicht bewusst, dass sie Unsinn redete.

Lily schaute ihre Freundin fürsorglich an.

„Jetzt mal ganz langsam. Du hast Angst davor, dass er dir weh tut? Dass er dich verlässt?" „Ja" schniefte Cilia, „er darf mich nicht betrügen…"

Lily's Gesichtsausdruck entglitt ihr kurzfristig.

„Cilia… Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dafür verantwortlich bin. Wirklich! Ich weiß, ich hab dir all die schlimmen Dinge von Sirius erzählt. Und vielleicht mag es auch wahr sein, dass er schon die eine oder andere Freundin hatte, aber im Grunde ist er wirklich ein feiner Kerl. Glaub mir. Ich habe schon mit ihm geredet. Und auch mit James!"

Cilia nickte. „Ich weiß ja… Weißt du… ich liebe ihn doch! Aber mein Vater hat meine Mutter auch geliebt. Aber sie hat ihn trotzdem betrogen."

Lily begann langsam zu verstehen.

„Das wusste ich ja gar nicht Cilia. Was ist denn passiert?"

Cilia musste sich zusammenreisen um nicht erneut anzufangen zu weinen.

„Ich war erst 5, als meine Mutter ausgezogen ist. Sie hatte einen Liebhaber. Sie hat uns einfach verlassen. Meinen Vater, meine Schwester und mich. Ich hab sie seitdem nie wieder gesehen. Sie hat sich nie darum gekümmert, was aus ihren Töchtern geworden ist. Es war ihr einfach egal."

Cilia stierte an irgendeinen Fleck an der Wand.

„Sie hat ihm so wehgetan Und er hat sie auch geliebt."

„Und du hast es nie geschafft einem Jungen wirklich zu vertrauen?"

Lily strich Cilia sanft und beruhigend über den Rücken.

Sie konnte es sich nicht vorstellen, wie es war, ohne Mutter aufzuwachsen. Ihre Eltern waren ein glückliches Paar. Sie schauderte kurz, als sie sich vorstellte, wie es wäre… ohne ihre Mum.

„Nein. Ich musste immer daran denken, was passiert, wenn er mich verlässt."

Lily nickte. Sie konnte soweit es ging nachvollziehen, das Cilia Angst vor einer festen Bindung hatte, aber so konnte das doch nicht weiter gehen.

„Weißt du, das ist ganz normal, dass man zu Beginn eine Zeit lang braucht, um dem Anderen wirklich vertrauen zu können. So was muss sich erst entwickeln. Aber glaub mir, Sirius meint es wirklich ernst mit dir. Er ist heute Morgen auch schon total fertig gewesen. Er denkt ständig darüber nach, was er falsch gemacht hat. Und ehrlich gesagt, ich habe mir auch schon große Vorwürfe gemacht, weil ich dir ja noch dazu so viele Geschichten über ihn erzählt habe."

Cilia blickte Lily hoffnungsvoll an. „Meinst du wirklich?"

Lily nickte und lächelte ihre Freundin ermunternd an.

„Ja das meine ich. Red mit ihm! Erzähl ihm das, was du mir gesagt hast. Er wird das verstehen. Glaub mir."

Lily zog Cilia zu sich und gab ihr einen Schmatzer auf die Wange.

„Und jetzt wird aufgehört zu weinen! Das stellte schreckliche Dinge mit deinem Gesicht an." Missbilligend schüttelte sie den Kopf und zog ein Taschentuch hervor.

Cilia musste schief grinsen. „So schlimm?" fragte sie Lily.

Diese grinste. „Nein, dich kann fast gar nichts entstellen, Süße!" Sie wischte ihrer Freundin ein paar Mal über die Augen und gab ihr das Taschentuch dann, damit Cilia sich die Nase putzen konnte.

Die beiden standen auf. Das Mittagessen hatten sie wohl verpasst und der Unterricht begann in ein paar Minuten.

Cilia hielt Lily kurz zurück. „Danke, Lily!" Flüsterte sie ihr zu. „Kein Problem. Dazu bin ich doch da." Sie lächelte aufmunternd und Cilia lächelte zurück.

„Ich werde heut Abend mit ihm reden." Versprach sie.

Dann trennten sie sich und jede machte sich wieder auf den Weg zum Unterricht.


	21. Chapter 21

Kapitel 21

Mit schnellen Schritten verließ Cilia die Toilette. Man sah ihr immer noch an, dass sie geweint hatte.

Sie atmete tief durch.

Sie wollte mit Sirius reden, aber sie wollte nicht vor ihm anfangen zu weinen.

Sie machte sich auf den Weg zur großen Halle, um Sirius zu treffen.

Ihr Bauch knurrte geräuschvoll. Sie hatte den ganzen Tag noch nichts gegessen, außer zwei Keksen, die sie von einer anderen Ravenclaw in Zaubereigeschichte zugeschoben bekommen hatte, damit ihr Magenknurren sie nicht beim Schlafen störte.

Als sie um die Ecke bog, sah sie schon von weitem, dass Sirius vor dem Eingang der großen Halle stand. Auch er hatte sie schon entdeckt. Ausdruckslos blickte er ihr entgegen.

Sie sah das freudige Blitzen in seinen Augen, als sie vor ihm stand.

Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem leichten Lächeln.

„Reden wir?" fragte er schlicht.

Cilia nickte.

Sirius nahm sanft ihre Hand und zog sie in einen Gang, in dem kaum Schüler umherliefen. Sie wanderten ein paar Gänge weiter, bis sie wirklich alleine waren.

Nach draußen wollten sie nicht gehen. Mittlerweile war es bitter kalt geworden.

Cilia wusste nicht, wie sie anfangen sollte.

Ihr Magen machte Purzelbäume. Leider nicht die von der angenehmen Sorte.

„Ich… Es tut mir Leid, Sirius. Ich hätte nicht weglaufen sollen."

Sirius blieb stehen und blickte ihr in die Augen.

„Nein, hättest du nicht. Aber viel mehr würde mich interessieren, warum du es getan hast." Cilia wich seinem Blick aus.

Sie schämte sich so. „Ich habe Angst, Sirius." Flüsterte sie und blickte auf den Boden.

Er runzelte die Stirn. Sanft nahm er ihre Hände in seine. „Wovor hast du Angst, Prinzessin?" Er hatte gesehen, dass sie geweint hatte. Das macht ihn wütend. Cilia sollte nicht weinen. Er wollte nicht, dass sie weinte. Er wollte sie vor jedem Kummer beschützen.

Sie hob den Kopf und blickte ihn an. Wieder hatte sie Tränen in den Augen.

„Meine Mutter hat meinen Vater verlassen, als ich 5 war. Sie hatte einen Anderen. Sie ist einfach davongelaufen und hat sich nie wieder um mich oder meine Schwester geschert. Ich habe Angst, dass mir so was auch passiert. Ich weiß nicht ob ich das aushalten würde. Wenn mich jemand, den ich wirklich liebe, betrügt."

Sirius brauchte eine Weile, um ihre Worte richtig aufzunehmen.

Verständnis überkam ihn.

Sein nächster Gedanke war, dass sie ihm gerade ihre Liebe gestanden hatte.

Er lächelte leicht. „Das tut mir leid, Cilia. Aber dann hat deine Mutter deinen Vater wohl auch nicht geliebt. Aber wenn man jemanden wirklich liebt, dann will man nicht nur nicht betrogen werden, man betrügt auch nicht."

Sagte er ganz leise und sah sie dabei an.

Cilia stand da und schaute zu ihm auf.

Er liebte sie?

Er liebte sie!

Sie lächelte zaghaft.

„Es fällt mir schwer, jemandem zu vertrauen, dem ich mich im gewissen Sinne gefühlsmäßig ausliefere."

Sirius nickte. „Meinst du, du kannst lernen mir zu vertrauen? Ich liebe dich, Cilia! Ich könnte dich niemals betrügen. Das verspreche ich dir. Aber es ist mir auch wichtig, dass du mir vertraust." Ernst blickte er sie an.

Cilia konnte kaum fassen, was sie beinahe zerstört hatte.

Er liebe sie!

Und sie liebte ihn doch auch!

Sie würde ihm vertrauen können. Wenn auch nicht sofort, so sicherlich nach einiger Zeit. Cilia nickte. „Ich hoffe, du lässt mir etwas Zeit, damit ich das alles richtig hinkriege?"

Sanft lächelnd sah sie ihn an.

Sirius lächelte ebenfalls.

„Natürlich. Du hast alle Zeit der Welt. Aber…" , er begann zu grinsen und zog sie näher an sich heran. „Darauf wird ich trotzdem nicht verzichten!" Das letzte was sie sah, war sein breites Grinsen, bevor sein Mund sich auf den ihren senkte.

Damit erstickte er auch das Lachen, das in ihr aufkam, weil er doch im Herzen ein Schuft war. Zwar ein sehr liebenswürdiger Schuft, aber dennoch einer.

Ihre sanften Lippen öffneten sich, als er ihr zart in die Unterlippe biss. Als sein Kuss leidenschaftlicher wurde, drängte er sie weiter nach hinten, bis sie mit dem Rücken an die Wand stieß.

Er lies seine Hand in ihren Nacken gleiten, wo er mit ihrem Haar spielte und sie näher an sich heran zog.

Cilia war sich sicher, dass sie schwebte.

Den Boden unter ihren Füßen nahm sie nicht mehr wahr.

Plötzlich hörte sie ein tiefes Grummeln aus ihrer Magengegend.

Sirius hielt inne und grinste an ihren Lippen.

„Hast du zufällig Hunger?" fragte er leise lachend.

Cilia wurde leicht rot, grinste dann aber ebenfalls. „Wie kommst du denn darauf?" fragte sie und zog ihn wieder zu sich herunter, um seine Unterlippe sanft anzuknabbern.

„Obwohl…" Sie wanderte sanft zu seiner Oberlippe und zog mit ihren Zähnen ein wenig daran. „Schmeckt ganz gut…" nuschelte sie und fuhr mit ihrer Zunge vorsichtig über seine geschlossenen Lippen.

Sirius stöhnte auf, zog sie an sich sodass keine Luft mehr zwischen ihnen Platz hatte und küsste sie begierig.

Cilia musste lachen, erwiderte seinen Kuss aber ebenso gestüm.

Eine halbe Stunde später lief Cilia hinter Sirius her, der einen Korb voller leckerem Essen mit sich trug.

Cilia war vorher noch nie in der Küche von Hogwarts gewesen, aber Sirius meinte, das ginge schon in Ordnung. James und er würden das öfters machen.

Cilia war überrascht, wie viele Hauselfen sich dort unten tummelten und sie mit Essen überschütteten. Schon in Gedanken an das ganze Essen lief ihr das Wasser im Mund zusammen.

„Wohin gehen wir eigentlich, Sirius?" fragte Cilia ihn atemlos, da sie nun schon eine ganze Weile durch die Gänge des Schlosses liefen.

„Lass dich überraschen Prinzessin." Sirius grinste geheimnisvoll.

Auf einmal kam er ihr wieder entgegen. Wechselte wieder die Richtung und lief wieder weiter geradeaus.

Cilia runzelte die Stirn.

Sie wollte ihn gerade offiziell für vollkommen übergeschnappt erklären, als eine Tür in der Mauer vor ihnen erschien.

Sie schnappte nach Luft.

Sirius grinste sie an und freute sich, dass ihm die Überraschung gelungen war.

„Darf ich bitten?" Er öffnete die Tür und sie kamen in einen Raum, der wunderschön war. Überall auf dem Boden lagen Decken und Matratzen in verschiedenen Rottönen. Viele Tücher in denselben Farben hingen von den Decken und schafften ein gedämmtes Licht. Tausende Kerzen schwebten in der Luft und sorgten für eine beinahe übelerregend romantische Atmosphäre.

Cilia kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. Sie schlang ihre Arme von hinten um Sirius, der den Raum vor ihr betreten hatte.

Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und gab ihm einen Kuss in den Nacken.

„Das ist wunderschön." Flüsterte sie.

Sirius strahlte.

Er war froh, dass es ihr gefiel. „Komm" sagte er und zog sie an der Hand hinter sich her.

Auf einem Tuch auf dem Boden breitete er ihr Essen aus. Dabei kam so manches zum Vorschein. Cilia's Bauch meldete sich wieder.

Sirius grinste. Er nahm ein paar Trauben und fütterte sie langsam damit. Cilia fühlte sich pudelwohl.

Es wurde das romantischste und gleichzeitig auch erotischste Essen, das sie jemals zu sich genommen hatte.

Nach dem Essen lag sie neben Sirius. Er hatte seine Arme um sie geschlungen und ganz nah an sich gezogen. Sie bettete ihren Kopf an seiner Brust.

Sie malte kleine Kreise auf seinen Bauch. Ihre Umhänge hatten sie abgelegt, trugen aber immer noch ihre Schuluniformen. Sirius seufzte zufrieden und gab Cilia einen Kuss auf ihr Haar. Sie lächelte und fuhr mit ihrer Hand unter seinen Pullover.

Sie konnte seinen muskulösen Bauch spüren und freute sich schon darauf, ihm irgendwann mal den Pullover einfach auszuziehen, um ihn sich genau anzusehen.

Sie fuhr mit ihren Fingen um seinen Bauchnabel herum und immer wieder auf und ab. Sie musste kichern, als sie merkte, wie er immer wieder zusammenzuckte, als sie seinen Nabel kurz berührte und sich ein lachen unterdrücken musste.

„Bist du etwas kitzelig, Sirius?" fragte sie ohne, dass er ihr breites Grinsen sehen konnte. "Ich? Nein, wieso?" fragte Sirius unschuldig und keuchte vor Anstrengung auf, als sie wieder zu seinem Bauchnabel wanderte.

„Ach nein?" fragte sie hinterlistig. Noch bevor er reagieren konnte richtetet sie sich auf und bearbeitete seinen Bauch und seine Seite mit ihren Fingern. Sirius konnte sich nicht mehr halten und lachte los.

Er hatte schon Tränen in den Augen, als es ihm endlich gelang, ihre Hände einzufangen. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung drehte er Cilia auf den Rücken und legte sich über sie, sodass sie sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte.

Ihre Arme hielt er weiter fest. „Du freches kleines Ding." Grinste er. „Was stell ich jetzt nur mit dir an."

Cilia blickte ihn aus großen unschuldigen Augen an. „Hab Gnade mit mir! Ich wusste doch nicht, was ich tue."

Sirius zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ach nein? Ich glaube schon. Dafür wirst du büßen." Grinste er. Er beugte sich zu ihr herab und küsste sie. Während ihr Kuss leidenschaftlicher wurde, ließ er ihre Hände los und wanderte er mit seinen langsam unter ihren Pullover. Sie keuchte unter ihm auf.

Noch bevor sie sich wehren konnte, hatte er unvermittelt angefangen sie zu kitzeln. Cilia schnappte nach Luft und kugelte sich vor lachen.

„Hör auf! Sirius!" Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen. „Ich ersticke! Hilfe!"

Sirius lachte, hörte aber auf sie zu kitzeln und zog sie wieder in seine Arme. Diesmal hielt er sie so fest, dass sie sich nicht rühren konnte.

Cilia musste immer noch leise kichern. Sie wollte ihren Arm um ihn legen, doch er ließ sie nicht los.

„Hey, was soll denn das? Lass mich los du Schuft!"

Sirius blickte sie von oben herab an „Nein, ich glaube das gefällt mir so." grinste er.

Cilia gab nur ein unwilliges Schnauben von sich. „Du bist unglaublich, Sirius."

„Ich weiß," grinste er. „Unglaublich attraktiv, charmant, klug, geistreich, phantasievoll, sexy, begabt, …"

Cilia verdrehte die Augen, musste aber trotzdem lachen.

Er würde wohl immer so bleiben, dachte sie bei sich. Aber sie merkte, dass sie das nicht störte. Sie fand es in gewisser Weise sogar liebenswürdig.

Sie lächelte glücklich und kuschelte sich nähe an ihn heran. Auch Sirius hatte ein glückliches Lächeln auf den Lippen, als er seine Umarmung etwas lockerte und sie beobachtete, wie sie die Augen schloss und einfach nur in seinen Armen lag.


	22. Chapter 22

Kapitel 22

Seine Augen huschten quer durch den Gemeinschaftsraum. Schnell senkte er seinen Blick wieder, als er den ihren traf.

Lily lächelte. Sie saß alleine an einem Tisch und las ein Buch. James schaute dauernd zu ihr herüber.

Sie musste sich selbst eingestehen, dass sie das nur bemerken konnte, da sie ihn selbst kaum aus den Augen lies.

Er saß am Kamin auf einem Sofa und schrieb etwas. Seine Stirn runzelte sich und es schien, als wäre es schon eine große Anstrengung, den Stift zu halten.

Wieder schaute er kurz zu ihr auf.

Lily schloss kurzerhand ihr Buch und stand auf. Als er sie auf sich zu kommen sah, packte er in einem überstürzten Panikanfall sein Pergament und die Feder weg.

Lily runzelte die Stirn.

Was war das denn?

„Hey! Was versteckst du denn da vor mir?" Lily setzte sich neben James.

„Hmm? Nichts! Ich versteck nichts…" Unschuldig sah er sie an.

Seine Augen huschten umher.

Lily musste grinsen.

Wie schaffte er es nur so vielen Strafarbeiten zu entgehen, wo er doch so ein schlechter Lügner war?

„Achso… Na dann…" grinste sie ihn an und lies keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie ihm nicht glaubte. „Hast du schon was von Cilia und Sirius gehört?"

Auf James' Lippen breitete sich ein Grinsen aus. Dass das ganze so lange dauerte, war in seinen Augen ein überaus positives Zeichen.

„Nein, aber ich denke, die kriegen das schon hin." Wir sollten uns ein Beispiel nehmen, setzte er in Gedanken hinzu.

Lily nickte. Sie dachte genauso.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich das Portraitloch. Das helle Lachen von Cilia lies Lily und James herumfahren.

Da kamen Cilia und Sirius durch das Portraitloch gestolpert. Er hielt ihr Hand und grinste sie breit an. Sie lachte wieder und erblickte in diesem Moment Lily und James. Sie bahnte sich einen Weg zu ihren Freunden.

Die entsetzten, neidischen und interessierten Blicke einiger anderer Gryffindors, vor allem weiblicher, entgingen ihr.

Sie strahlte Lily an. Sirius setzte sich in einen Sessel und zog Cilia auf seinen Schoss.

James musste unwillkürlich ebenfalls grinsen.

Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Sein bester Freund, Sirius Black. Casanova-Black, hatte sich tatsächlich verliebt.

Doch als sein Blick wieder auf Lily fiel, wurde seine Miene wieder ernster. Wie gerne würde er auch einfach ihre Hand nehmen können. Sie einfach umarmen und küssen dürfen.

Ihr Gespräch in Hogsmead hatte ihm viel Hoffnung gegeben und sie hatten sich für den Tag nach dem Winterball verabredet. Er freute sich darauf und hoffte, dass sie seine Gefühle mittlerweile erwiderte.

Er beobachtete Cilia und Sirius; sie schienen so glücklich zu sein.

Er runzelte die Stirn. Er fühlte, dass er neidisch auf das Glück der beiden war.

Im nächsten Moment wünschte er, er hätte das gar nicht gedacht. Er konnte doch nicht eifersüchtig auf seinen besten Freund sein.

James entschloss sich, ins Bett zu gehen. Er warf ein allgemeines „Gute Nacht" in die Runde und erhob sich.

Von Remus, der sich mittlerweile mit Peter zu ihnen gesetzt hatte, erntete er nur ein kurzes Nicken. Peter entschloss sich mit James in den Schlafraum zu gehen und Lily wollte auch bald zu Bett gehen.

Sirius und Cilia registrierten das Verschwinden von James nicht einmal.

Peter und James waren gerade erst verschwunden, als Lily beschloss ebenfalls schlafen zu gehen. Sie erhob sich und plötzlich fiel ihr Blick auf einen kleinen etwas verkrumpelten Zettel, der in einer Ecke des Sofas lag.

Genau dort, wo James bis vor wenigen Minuten noch gesessen hatte. Das war wohl der Zettel, den er vorhin so rasch hatte verschwinden lassen.

Die Gewissensbisse die sich kurz bei ihr meldeten unterdrückte Lily rasch und steckte den Zettel unauffällig ein. Sie blickte kurz in die Runde.

Niemand schien etwas bemerkt zu haben. Sie verabschiedete sich und ging in den Schlafsaal der Mädchen.

Als sie oben angekommen war versicherte sie sich, dass die anderen Mädchen schon schliefen. Sie zog sich um und legte sich unter ihre Bettdecke. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab hervor. „Lumos" murmelte sie und kramte den Zettel von James heraus.

Sie zögerte.

Sollte sie das wirklich lesen?

Das war doch irgendwo ein Eingriff in die Privatsphäre, oder?

Aber schließlich schien es ja so, als wolle James alles mit ihr teilen. Schließlich lief er ihr schon ewig hinterher. Er mochte sie doch wirklich…

Wieso also sollte er etwas vor ihr verheimlichen?

Es konnte doch nichts schlimmes sein, nicht wahr?

Lily lächelte und faltete das Papier auseinander.

Sie tat nichts Verbotenes.

Er hatte den Zettel schließlich einfach liegengelassen. Er konnte ja auch eventuell nicht von ihm sein, sondern von jemandem anderen.

Gespannt starrte Lily auf die Zeilen, die da auf das Pergament gekritzelt waren.

„Ich wäre so gerne  
ein kleiner Sonnenstrahl,  
ein kleiner Lichtblitz,  
Lichtblick am Horizont.  
Ein Gute-Laune-Bringer,   
ein Friedensbote und  
ein Freudenspender, Glücksversender,   
ein Lächeln ohne Grund.

Ich wäre so gern  
ein kleiner bunter Fisch.  
Ein Flossenschwinger, Wasserpanscher,  
voll von Lebenslust.  
Ein Lebenskünstler, Glücksgenießer,   
leben für den Augenblick,  
geplantes Ablenkungsmanöver   
von deinem Problem.

Ich wäre so gern  
ein großer, grüner, starker Baum.  
Ein Berg, ein Fels in Sturm und Brandung,  
warmer, sicherer Hort.  
Die starke, feste Schulter,   
Spender für Geborgenheit  
die Rückendeckung, Sicherheit,  
Vertrauen für alle Zeit.

Ich würde dich dann verfolgen,  
stets deinen Weg erhellen,  
alle Schatten vertreiben,  
alle Hindernisse fällen.  
Und wenn alles grau ist,  
in deinem See der Seele,  
wäre ich der einzige Farbklecks,  
Hoffnungsschimmer nur für dich."

Lily starrte auf den Text.

Sie las ihn sich noch einmal durch.

Und dann noch einmal.

DAS hatte James Potter geschrieben?

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen. War es eingebildet zu vermuten, dass er an sie gedacht hatte, als er das geschrieben hatte? Wahrscheinlich schon.

Lily tat es trotzdem. Ein warmes Gefühl machte sich in ihrem Bauch breit. Aber wenn er es tatsächlich für sie geschrieben hatte, wollte sie es auch von ihm bekommen.

Sie beschloss, den Zettel am nächsten Morgen wieder auf das Sofa zu legen, damit James ihn wieder finden konnte.

Mit einem seligen Lächeln schlief sie ein.


	23. Chapter 23

Kapitel 23

Der letzte Schultag vor dem Winterball verlief recht ereignislos.

Cilia und Sirius machten einen äußerst unausgeschlafenen Eindruck. Das die beiden ein Paar geworden sind, hatte sich schon innerhalb eines Tages in den Mauern Hogwarts' herumgesprochen. Cilia bekam so manchen neidischen oder sogar auch wütenden Blick zu spüren. Aber sie störte sich nicht daran, sie war sehr glücklich mit Sirius.

Als sie zum Abendessen ging traf sie auf Greg.

„Hi Greg! Wie geht's dir? Wann treffen wir uns morgen abends?"

„Hey Cilia! Ich weiß nicht. Willst du wirklich noch mit mir hingehen? Du bist doch jetzt mit Sirius zusammen."

„Na und? Ich möchte trotzdem mit dir hingehen." Sie lächelte.

Greg kannte ihre wahren Beweggründe natürlich nicht und konnte sie deshalb nicht wirklich verstehen.

Zweifelnd blickte er sie an. „Na gut. Aber du musst schwören, dass er mich am leben lässt. Wie man hört ist er recht schnell ziemlich eifersüchtig."

Greg grinste gezwungen.

Cilia lachte. „Kein Problem. Also, wir treffen uns um 18Uhr vor der großen Halle, ja?"

„Alles klar! Bis dann. Ich freu mich!" Er winkte ihr noch zu und machte sich dann auf den Weg zum Gryffindortisch. Cilia begrüßte Sirius schnell mit einem Kuss und setzte sich dann an den Ravenclaw Tisch zu ein paar ihrer Klassenkameraden.

Am Gryffindortisch unterhielt sich Remus gerade mit James. „Sag mal James, mit wem gehst du morgen Abend zum Ball?"

James blickte ihn an. Seine Augen wirkten traurig. „Ich gehe alleine."

Remus runzelte die Stirn. „An mangelnder Interesse auf weiblicher Seite kann das aber wohl nicht liegen, oder!"

James schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber Lily will immer noch mit diesem Schleimbolzen gehen. Er zieht mich schon die ganze Zeit auf. Ständig reibt er mir unter die Nase, dass er mit Lily zum Ball geht. Nur weil er es nicht verträgt, beim Quidditch zu verlieren." James klang immer zorniger. „Und wenn ich ihm, berechtigterweise, die Nase brechen würde, wäre Lily tierisch sauer auf mich." Er seufzte.

Remus blickte seinen Freund verständnisvoll an. James tat ihm mittlerweile sogar richtig leid. Zuerst fand er das eine gerechte Strafe für diese doofe Wette, aber mittlerweile musste auch Remus einsehen, dass es James mit Lily tatsächlich sehr ernst war. Er hoffte, dass Lily das auch erkannt hatte.

Sein Blick schweifte zu ihr herüber. Sie saß etwas abseits von den Rumtreibern mit einer Freundin von ihr. Als sie seinen Blick bemerkte grinste sie und winkte ihm zu. Remus erwiderte ihr Lächeln und wandte sich dann wieder seinem Essen zu.

Am Samstagmorgen schien das ganze Schloss wie ein Bienenstock zu brummen. Die meisten Schüler waren unüblicherweise schon sehr früh auf den Beinen.

In den Mädchenschlafsälen herrschte schon kurz nach dem Frühstück wildes Aufhebens um Kleider, Frisuren und natürlich Jungs.

Lily war gerade im Nebenzimmer ihres Schlafsaals, um sich ungestört umzuziehen, als sie hörte, wie zwei andere Mädchen aus ihrer Stufe hereinkamen. Sie wollte gerade heraustreten um sie zu bitten, ihr den Reißverschluss zu zumachen, als sie ihren Namen hörte.

Vorsichtig blieb sie stehen und trat näher an die Tür, die nur angelehnt war.

„… hat er zu mir gesagt. Ich meine sie ist ja auch wirklich nicht unbedingt attraktiv, oder?" „Ja, ich frage mich, was James nur an ihr findet, dass er ihr die ganze Zeit hinterher läuft." „Wahrscheinlich hat sie ihm einen Liebestrank verabreicht. Sie ist doch ganz gut in Zaubertränke, oder?"

„Ja, das ist wohl am wahrscheinlichsten. Aber ich habe auch gehört, dass Travis nur mit ihr hingeht um James eins auszuwischen. Schließlich wollte er doch eigentlich mit mir hingehen. Er hat mir versprochen, sie nach den ersten beiden Tänzen oder so, stehen zu lassen und mit mir zu tanzen."

„Verständlich. Aber die Taktik von Travis ist wirklich nicht ungeschickt. Du, ich muss noch mal in die Bibliothek. Ich komm gleich wieder."

„Alles klar. Ich schau schon mal, was ich heute Abend mit meinen Haaren anstelle."

Lily war mittlerweile auf den Boden gesunken. Ihr Kleid stand halb offen. Sie konnte es nicht fassen, wie gemein ihre Mitschülerinnen von ihr dachten.

Sie hörte das Mädchen auf der anderen Seite durchs Zimmer laufen. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung stand Lily auf, zog sich ihr Kleid aus und rasch ein paar Jeans und ein T-Shirt an. Sie musste hier raus.

Sie stürmte aus dem Raum durch ihren Schlafsaal. Aus den Augenwinkeln erkannte sie noch, dass das Mädchen Sarah war, mit der sie sich eigentlich immer gut verstanden hatte. Diese schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund, als sie Lily erkannt, die an ihr vorbeistürmte.

Lily verließ den Gryffindorturm und rannte aus dem Schloss.

Als ihr die Puste wegblieb blieb sie stehen. Eine einzelne Träne löste sich aus ihrem Augenwinkel.

Warum sagten sie so was?

Lily hatte sich zwar nie der Illusion hingegeben, dass sie zu den Schönheiten der Schule zählte, doch sie fand sich eigentlich ganz passabel, auf jeden Fall nicht unattraktiv.

Sie stand noch eine Weile da und betrachtete das Schloss von ihrem Standpunkt aus.

Sie fragte sich, was sie nur falsch gemacht hatte. Sie hatte James immer wieder abblitzen lassen. Er hatte sie primitiv angemacht und wirklich genervt. Da war es doch verständlich gewesen, dass sie sich nie mit ihm verabredet hatte, oder?

Schließlich dachte sie, er würde sie nur in seinen großen Mädchenverschleiß mit einbeziehen wollen. Aber sie musste zugeben, dass James sich in letzter Zeit wirklich verändert hatte. Und sie vertraute ihm.

Sie wusste nicht wieso sie sich auf einmal so sicher war, aber sie glaubte, dass sie mit ihm wirklich glücklich werden konnte.

Doch wollte er sie wirklich?

Schließlich hatte sie gerade selbst mitbekommen, wie sie von anderen gesehen wurde. Vielleicht wusste James selber noch nicht, dass er eigentlich kein Interesse mehr an ihr hatte. Er hatte sich vielleicht einfach nur daran gewohnt, sie um ein Date zu fragen.

Aber was ist mit dem Gespräch in Hogsmead?

Und dem Gedicht?

Aber woher sollte sie eigentlich wissen, dass das Gedicht wirklich für sie gewesen war? Vielleicht hatte er es für eine Andere geschrieben. Deswegen hatte er es ihr auch nicht zeigen wollen.

Hatte sie von Anfang an alles falsch gemacht?

Lily fröstelte.

Erst jetzt merkte sie, dass ein eisiger Wind ihre Ohren umpfiff. Sie hatte außer der Jeans und dem T-Shirt nichts an. Sich die Arme reibend machte sie sich wieder auf den Weg zum Schloss.

Sie wischte sich energisch die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Nein, so geht das nicht weiter.

Eine Lily Evans ließ sich nicht von ein paar Beleidigungen irgendwelcher Ziegen niedermachen.

Eine Lily Evans kuschte nicht, nur weil jemand versuchte sie zu verletzen.

Eine Lily Evans ließ so etwas nicht zu.

Mit hoch erhobener Nase und eisigem Blick betrat sie den Mädchenschlafsaal. Das Einstimmige Geschnatter ihrer Mitbewohnerinnen verstummte augenblicklich.

Ohne diesen auch nur einen Blick zu gönnen verschwand Lily im Nebenzimmer, in dem immer noch ihr Kleid lag.

Als sie wieder in dieses stieg, dachte sie noch einmal über die genauen Worte, die sie belauscht hatte, nach.

Was hatten sie über Travis gesagt?

Er würde nur mit ihr ausgehen, um James eins auszuwischen?

Na warte! Das lässt eine Lily Evans ebenfalls nicht mit sich machen.

Lily betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Sie sah eher unauffällig aus. Das einzig wirklich schöne an ihr waren ihre Haare und ihre ausdrucksvollen grünen Augen. Sie hatte nicht vorgehabt ihren Grundsatz, sich selbst durch Schminke nicht künstlich zu verschönern, zu brechen, doch sie beschloss, dass es ihr nur helfen würde, Travis eins auszuwischen.

Von wegen nicht attraktiv.

Sie grinste verschlagen in den Spiegel. Der wird sich noch umschauen.

Ihr Kleid alleine fand sie schon einen Traum. Sie hatte es mit ihrer Mutter in einem Muggelgeschäft gekauft. Es war in einem wunderschönen grünton und hatte lange flügelähnliche Ärmel, die aber nicht geschlossen waren sondern ihre Arme nur umflossen. Es ging bis auf den Boden und Lily zog selbst wenn sie ihre Tanzschuhe mit dem kleinen Absatz anzog, eine kleine Schleppe hinter sich her. Der Ausschnitt war für ihre Verhältnisse durchaus sehr gewagt.

Lily betrachtete sich kritisch.

Sie hatte keine schlechte Figur. Sie war zwar nicht so dünn wie zum Beispiel Sarah, aber bei ihr konnte man auch zählen, wie viele Rippen sie besaß.

Lily drehte sich ein wenig. Nein, sie war nicht dick. Sie hatte eine schöne Taille und war auch Obenrum nicht schlecht gebaut.

Sie war mit sich eigentlich mehr als zufrieden. Sie betrachtete ihr Gesicht. Mit einem Schwenker ihres Zauberstabes hatte sie etwas Make-up im Gesicht, das kleine Unreinheiten und die etwas dunkleren Partien unter ihren Augen verdeckte.

Sie schminkte sich zwar so gut wie nie, dennoch kannte sie, wie jedes andere Mädchen auch, die Schminkzauber auswendig. Sie hatte früher immer ihre Mutter beobachtet, wie sie sich mit Kajal, Wimperntusche und ähnlichem abmühte und beschlossen sich so etwas niemals selbst anzutun.

Ihre Haut sah nun auch viel feiner und ebenmäßiger aus.

Sie lächelte zufrieden. Mit einem zweiten Schwenker waren ihre Augen dünn schwarz umrandet und die Wimpern getuscht, sodass sie viel voller und größer aussahen.

Lily betrachtete sich staunend. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie mit so wenig Schminke schon so viel aus sich machen konnte.

Ihre grünen Augen strahlten nun noch mehr aus der schwarzen Umrandung heraus. Lily entschied sich für einen dezenten silbrig schimmernden Lidschatten, den man nur bei genauem hinsehen erkennen konnte, der aber dennoch verführerisch glitzerte.

Zufrieden betrachtete sie sich.

Sie sah ganz verwandelt aus.

Sie hatte sich noch nie so hübsch gesehen.

Nun musste sie noch etwas mit ihren Haaren anstellen. Sie hatte leider ganz glatte Haare, völlig ohne auch nur geringste Anzeichen von Locken.

Sie beschloss, sich eine Hochsteckfrisur zu zaubern. Nach dem dritten Anlauf war sie äußerst zufrieden. Ihre Haare waren so am Kopf festgesteckt, dass viele kleine Strähnchen um ihren Kopf herum herunterhingen. Einige fielen ihr ein bisschen ins Gesicht und nachdem sie vorne die Haarsträhnen um einige Zentimeter gekürzt hatte, hatte sie so etwas wie einen kleinen Pony.

Sie war stolz auf sich.

Sie drehte sich noch einmal komplett und grinste sich an. Sie sah zwar ganz anders aus, aber selbst sie war beeindruckt von sich.

Um das ganze Bild zu perfektionieren zog sie noch Ellenbogen lange Handschuhe an und legte sich eine Kette um, an der viele schwarze Steine hingen.

Sie blickte auf die Uhr. Sie konnte sich schon langsam auf den Weg zur großen Halle machen.


	24. Chapter 24

Kapitel 24

Cilia betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Sie drehte sich einmal im Kreis und lächelte sich an. Sie war mehr als zufrieden mit der Auswahl ihres Kleides. Es hatte keine Träger und der Saum war etwas asymmetrisch geschnitten. Hinten, wo es länger war, ging es ihr ungefähr bis zu den Kniekehlen.

Um den Hals hatte sie sich einen leichten Zierschal geschlungen. Das Kleid war in einem faszinierenden, schillernden Blauton.

Sie liebte es einfach. Ihre Haare hatte sie offen gelassen, aber komplett geglättet. Die leichten Wellen, die ihre Haare sonst etwas aufbauschten waren verschwunden. Im Haar hatte sie eine kleine silberne Spange und erst heute Morgen hatte sie ihre blauen Strähnchen etwas aufgefrischt. Geschminkt hatte sie sich nur sehr dezent. Ein wenig Wimperntusche und ein bisschen Rouge. Das war's.

Zufrieden machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum, wo sie sich mit Greg treffen wollte. Dieser wartete schon vor dem Portrait der Fetten Dame. Er sah wirklich umwerfen gut aus. Er hatte einen dunklen Festumhang an, unter dem er ein dunkelrotes Hemd trug. Seine blonden Haare waren, wie immer, ziemlich verwuschelt, was dem ganzen den gezwungenen Eindruck nahm.

Er lächelte sie breit an, als sie auf ihn zu schritt. Ihm stockte der Atem.

Als sie vor ihm stand bot er ihr seinen Arm an.

„Wenn ich das mal so sagen darf, du siehst wunderschön aus, Cilia." Er lächelte sie von oben her an.

Cilia lächelte zurück. „Danke, Greg! Du wirst aber auch einigen Mädchen den Kopf verdrehen können." Sie grinste.

Greg musste lachen und sie gingen zusammen in die große Halle

Dort standen statt der großen Haustische viele einzelne Tische, an denen bis zu 10 oder 12 Personen platz hatten. Greg und Cilia setzten sich zu Sirius und Remus, der mit Theresy gekommen war. Die beiden gaben ein wirklich hübsches Paar ab. Sirius begrüßte Cilia mit einem kleinen Kuss.

Ihm war die Luft weggeblieben, als er sie durch die Tür hatte kommen sehen. Sie sah heute Abend einfach umwerfend aus.

Sie sah aus, wie ein Engel. Sein Engel. Vielleicht nicht wie im gewöhnlichen Sinn, eher wie ein Verführerischer dunkler Engel.

Als sein Blick auf Greg fiel, verdüsterten sich seine Augen und er warf ihm einen drohenden Blick über den Tisch zu.

Greg lächelte etwas unsicher.

Cilia hatte das mitbekommen. „Hör auf, meinem Tanzpartner angst einzujagen, du Schuft!" schimpfte sie mit Sirius. Dieser sah sie empört an, senkte dann aber unter ihrem strafenden Blick den Kopf und nuschelte irgendwas vor sich hin.

Remus musste sich eine Serviette vor den Mund halten um sein Lachen zu verbergen. Cilia musste sich eingestehen, dass sie sich vorhin, als sie Sirius gesehen hatte, wahrscheinlich ein zweites Mal in ihn verliebt hatte.

Er sah umwerfend auf. Er trug einen weißen Anzug, dazu passend ein schwarzes Seidenhemd, das er nicht in die Hose gesteckt hatte und dessen Ärmel unter den Anzugsärmeln hervorschauten. Er sah merkwürdig elegant und lässig gleichzeitig aus. Aber durch und durch gestriegelt und herausgeputzt hatte sie ihn auch gar nicht erwartet.

Sie lächelte über die vielen verlangenden Blicke, die er quer durch die Halle geschenkt bekam. Cilia beachtete sie nicht.

Nur irgendwo in der hintersten Ecke ihres Kopfes bildeten sich verschieden Pläne, was sie so alles mit einem Mädchen anstellen würde, dass sich Sirius auf die falsche Weise zu sehr näherte.

Sie redete sich selbst ein, dass ihr Kopf dies ohne ihr zutun machte.

James erreichte gerade die große Halle. Er war nicht mit Sirius und Remus gegangen.

Vor der Halle traf der auf Travis, der ihm schon entgegen grinste. James wollte eigentlich kommentarlos an ihm vorbeigehen, doch dieser stellte sich ihm in den Weg.

„Na Potter. Bist du alleine hier? Wollte keine mit dir gehen?"

James blitzte ihn wütend an und knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Halts Maul, Cliff!" Er wollte sich an ihm vorbeischieben, doch Travis folgte ihm zwei Schritte und drehte James wieder zu sich herum.

„Kannst es wohl nicht ertragen, dass Evans mit mir geht und nicht mit dir, was? Aber deine Vorliebe ihr gegenüber kann ich irgendwie nicht so ganz verstehen. Ich meine… Sie ist zwar nicht schlecht, aber es gibt bei weitem schöneres. Das muss sogar du zugeben, auch wenn du offensichtlich einen miserablen Geschmack hast, Potter." Er grinste ihn überheblich an.

James musste all seine Kraft aufbringen, um sich zurückzuhalten, seinem Gegenüber nicht einfach eine Reinzuhauen.

In diesem Moment erkannte jemanden hinter Cliff, der schon die ganze Zeit in ihrer nähe gewesen war und sich jetzt auf sie beide zu bewegte. Er wollte denjenigen schon ignorieren und sich wieder Travis zuwenden, als er erkannte, wer das war.

Plötzlich stand Lily hinter Travis, der das noch gar nicht bemerkt hatte. James riss die Augen auf, als er erkannte, das Lily Travis zornig anfunkelte.

Er unterdrückte ein grinsen und wandte sich wieder an Travis, der von dem ganzen immer noch nichts mitbekommen hatte und weiter in seinem Sieg über James Potter schwelgte.

„Du meinst also Lily wäre „nicht ansehnlich"? Und du gehst nur mit ihr zum Ball, um mich damit zu ärgern?"

Travis lachte. „Weswegen denn sonst? Und es funktioniert ja auch. Die Kleine mag mich wohl mehr, als dich. Was natürlich auch irgendwo verständlich ist." Grinste er.

Lily hielt das nicht mehr aus.

Sie tippte Travis von hinten auf die Schulter. Dieser wandte sich um.

Als er sie erkannt weiteten sich seine Augen und pures Entsetzten sprach daraus. Noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, holte Lily aus und landete ihre Faust genau auf seiner Nase.

Travis wankte ein wenig zurück und schrie auf. Er hielt sich die Nase, aus der Blut rann.

„Das war für die Beleidigungen gegen mich!" rief Lily.

Sie hob ihr Kleid an und trat einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu. Mit voller Wucht rammte sie ihren Absatz in Travis' Fuß. Er jaulte auf und hüpfte aus einem Bein durch die Eingangshalle. „Und das war für deine Ekligkeiten gegen James!" schrie sie.

Travis sank auf den Boden und jammerte vor sich hin. Zwei Schüler halfen ihm beim aufstehen und führten ihn in den Krankenflügel.

Die Schüler, die sich um diese Szene versammelt hatten konnten nicht glauben, was sie da gerade mit angesehen hatten.

Lily Evans, die Musterschülerin überhaupt, schlug einen Mitschüler.

Lily beachtete sie nicht und wandte sich zu James. Dieser hatte ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht. „Respekt, Lily. Das war ordentlich."

Sie grinste ihn ebenfalls etwas widerwillig an. „Jedem das, was er verdient." Sagte sie leichthin.

James nickte leicht und nahm sich endlich Zeit, sie wirklich zu betrachten. Er hatte ja vorhin schon etwas länger gebraucht, sie zu erkennen. Das hatte auch seinen Grund. Er fand Lily war so schon ein überaus hübsches Mädchen, aber heute Abend überstrahlte sie eine jede, die er bisher gesehen hatte.

Ihre Augen leuchteten regelrecht und ihr Kleid sah an ihr einfach traumhaft aus. Am liebsten hätte er sie in seine Arme gezogen und vor den vielen Interessierten Blicken der vorbeigehenden männlichen Schüler geschützt.

Lily schien diese Blicke überhaupt nicht wahrzunehmen. Sie war etwas verlegen. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie sich nun verhalten sollte.

Sie hatte jetzt keinen Tanzpartner mehr und sie war sich nicht sicher, was James nun genau für die empfand. Außerdem durfte sie gar nicht mit ihm als Begleitung gehen. Das hatte sie mit Cilia ausgemacht.

Auch James wirkte etwas unsicher. „Komm wir gehen rein." Sagte er, und öffnete ihr die Tür. Lily nickte und ging vor ihm in die große Halle.

Bald hatten sie ihre Freunde entdeckt und setzten sich zu ihnen an den Tisch. James konnte sein schadenfrohes Grinsen immer noch nicht absetzen. Immer wieder sah er die Szene vor sich, wie Lily Travis eine reinhaute.

Sie war tatsächlich immer wieder für Überraschungen gut. Cilia runzelte die Stirn, als sich die beiden setzten.

„Wo ist den Travis?" fragte sie Lily. Lily hob den Kopf. Verlegen blickte sie zur Seite. „Krankenflügel..." nuschelte sie kaum hörbar.

Cilia verstand nicht ganz. „Wieso? Ist er plötzlich krank geworden?"

Lily fummelte an ihrer Serviette herum. „Hmm, kann man so sagen." Murmelte sie.

James' Grinsen nahm unermessliche Ausmaße an.

In diesem Moment kam ein Junge aus Gryffindor an ihrem Tisch vorbei und grinste Lily an. „Keine üble Recht, Evans!" Er ging weiter und setzte sich an einen anderen Tisch.

Cilia runzelte die Stirn und blickte sich um. Der Junge war nicht der einzige, der sich zu ihrem Tisch herumdrehte und grinste.

Auffällig war nur, dass die Ravenclaws größtenteils eher wütend schauten. Sie wandte sich wieder an Lily, die mittlerweile knallrot angelaufen war und ihren Kopf auf dem Tisch liegend in ihren Armen vergrub.

James konnte nicht mehr an sich halten und musste loslachen.

Auch Sirius war verwirrt. „Was ist hier eigentlich los? Was ist passiert?"

Lily stieß James unter dem Tisch an. „Hör auf zu lachen du mieser Kerl. Das ist nicht witzig. Ich habe mindestens 20 Schulregeln gebrochen. Ich hätte vorher darüber nachdenken sollen." Kam es dumpf zwischen ihren Armen hervor.

James beruhigte sich langsam wieder. „Ach komm schon, Lily. Er hatte es verdient. Wenn du es nicht gemacht hättest, hätte ich es gemacht. Spätestens nachdem, was er heute Abend vom Stapel gelassen hat. Lily schaute wieder auf. „Hmm… Es war trotzdem falsch." Sagte sie ausdruckslos, konnte aber ein leichtes Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. „Aber es hat verdammt gut getan." Gab sie grinsend zu.

„Bei Merlin! Was war den los?" Sirius wurde langsam ärgerlich.

James grinste ihn an. „Lily hat Travis eine reingehauen, nachdem er sie beleidigt hat. Er liegt jetzt im Krankenflügel mit, wie ich annehme, gebrochener Nase und mindestens einem zermatschten Zeh." Wieder konnte James das aufsteigende Lachen nicht unterdrücken.

Sirius musste ebenfalls grinsen. Cilia konnte sich ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen. „Warum hat er dich denn beleidigt, Lily?" fragte sie ihre Freundin.

„Er wollte nur mit mir zum Ball gehen, um James eins auszuwischen. Er hat im übertragenden Sinne gemeint ich wäre durchaus nicht gerade sehr hübsch und er könne James nicht verstehen, warum dieser unbedingt mit mir ausgehen wollte." Antwortete sie.

James blickte sie an. „Er hat keine Ahnung, wovon er redet." Sagte er leise, sodass es nur Lily hören konnte.

Unterm Tisch umfasste James Lilys Hand, die dies geschehen lies und ihn zaghaft anlächelte. Cilia bemerkte die versteckten Blicke und grinste in sich hinein.


	25. Chapter 25

Kapitel 25

Kurz darauf war auch schon das Festessen erschienen. Dumbledore hielt eine kurze Ansprache und dann schlugen alle kräftig zu. Nach dem Essen begann die engagierte Band zu spielen.

Cilia forderte Greg zum Tanzen auf. Sie bahnten sich einen Weg auf die Tanzfläche und er nahm sie in die Arme. Etwas unsicher legte er seine Hand auf ihren Rücken. Er lebte in der ständigen Angst, von hinten von einem Fluch getroffen zu werden.

Cilia lächelte ihn an. „Keine Sorge, er tut dir schon nichts, er weiß, dass ich dann sauer auf ihn wäre."

Greg grinste und sie begannen sich im Takt der Musik zu drehen. Cilia machte es großen Spaß zu tanzen und Greg war ein begnadeter Tänzer. Nach drei Liedern spürte sie plötzlich eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter.

Sie drehte sich um und blickte in die Augen von Sirius. Er sah sie eindringlich an. „Wenn du jetzt nicht gleich mit mir tanzt, pack ich dich und trag dich irgendwo in einen Besenschrank um dich wegzuschließen. Und es ist mir egal, ob du dich wehrst oder nicht." Eindringlich blickte er sie an.

Cilia musste über seine Reaktion grinsen. Sie drehte sich zu Greg um. „Entschuldigst du mich, Greg?"

Er grinste sie an. „Natürlich, es war mir ein großes Vergnügen." Er deutete eine kleine Verbeugung an und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Tisch. Noch bevor er ihn erreicht hatte, wurde er von einem Mädchen aus Gryffindor zum Tanzen aufgefordert.

Cilia warf einen kurzen Blick zu Lily, die immer noch am Tisch saß. Diese nickte ihr grinsend zu. Cilia grinste zurück und drehte sich wieder zu Sirius.

Er legte seine Hand auf ihren Rücken und zog sie eng an sich. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Sirius lächelte leicht. „Länger hätte ich das nicht ausgehalten, Prinzessin." Cilia lachte lautlos.

So jemand eifersüchtigen wie Sirius hatte sie noch nie erlebt. Er strich ihr langsam und zärtlich über den Rücken, während sie sich zusammen auf der Tanzfläche drehten. Er fühlte sich, als würde er im Himmel schweben.

Lily beobachtete das Paar auf der Tanzfläche. Verstohlen wanderte ihr Blick immer wieder zu James.

Würde er auch mit ihr Tanzen wollen?

James starrte auf das Glas in seiner Hand. Sollte er sie zum Tanzen auffordern? Was, wenn sie nein sagte?

Komm schon, fordere mich doch einfach auf. Lily versucht ihm ihre Gedanken zu übermitteln.

Sie hatte bis jetzt bei jeden abgelehnt, der mit ihr tanzen wollte. Das konnte doch nur gutes heißen, oder? James zauderte. Und wenn sie ihn auch ablehnen würde?

Lily seufzte.

James wandte sich zu ihr. „Lilly…" er stockte.

Lily drehte sich zu ihm „James?"

„Ich … Ähm… Willst du vielleicht… tanzen?" fragte er sie gepresst.

Lily strahlte ihn an. „Sehr gerne, James!" Sie lächelte. James lächelte ebenfalls erleichtert. Er bot ihr seinen Arm an und führte sie ebenfalls auf die Tanzfläche.

Sie begannen zu tanzen. James konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Er hielt Lily Evans im Arm und tanzte mit ihr. Ein seliges Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

Lily nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und schmiegte sich näher an ihn heran. James Herz klopfte schneller, als er ihre Wärme an seiner Brust spürte. Er verstärkte seinen Griff um ihre Taille und sog ihren Geruch tief ein.

Als die Musik aufgehört hatte zu spielen, lösten sie sich voneinander.

Die Band machte eine Pause und es sollte erst eine Viertelstunde später weitergehen.

James zog Lily an der Hand in eine etwa ruhigere Ecke.

„Lily.. ich…" Er wirkte sehr verlegen. Er wusste, dass wenn er es jetzt nicht sagte, würde er es nie herausbringen. Lily sah ihn erwartungsvoll an und lächelte sanft.

„James?" Sie blickte ihn erwartend an.

James schaute kurz auf den Boden, dann wieder hoch. Er holte tief Atem und sagte dann ganz schnell: „Ich… Ich liebe dich!", und noch bevor sie reagieren konnte hatte er sie an sich gezogen und küsste sie.

Lily war zu perplex um im ersten Moment zu reagieren. Erst als er langsam mit seinen Händen über ihren Rücken fuhr und der Druck seiner Lippen weicher wurde, schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und erwiderte seinen Kuss.

Ihr Herz pochte wild und sie konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen.

James ging es genauso. Er wollte Lily nie wieder los lassen. Atmen brauchte er auch nicht unbedingt, überlegte er sich.

Sie war seine Lily und er wollte sie nicht wieder hergeben.

Doch plötzlich merkten die beiden, wie etwas auf sie herab regnete. Sie lösten sich voneinander und blickten verwundert nach oben, von wo es silbernen Flitterstaub regnete. Lily lächelte, es sah traumhaft aus.

Verwirrt blickte sie sich um. Keine zwei Meter entfernt standen Sirius, Cilia, Remus, Theresy und Peter und grinsten das Paar breit an.

Sirius hatte noch immer seinen Zauberstab gezückt und Lily ging davon aus, dass er für den silbernen Regen verantwortlich war. Remus begann zu klatschen und seine Freunde stimmten mit ein.

James grinste ebenfalls glücklich und wandte sich wieder Lily zu. Die beiden schauten sich verliebt an und James zog sie erneut an sich um sie wieder zu küssen.

Der Abend verlief für alle noch sehr schön. Remus und Theresy schienen sich auch endlich näher zu kommen.

Als Cilia später im Bett lag dachte sie noch einmal über all die Dinge nach, die sie schon in Hogwarts erlebt hatte. Sie musste lächeln, daheim hatte sie nie so viel Aufregung in einem Jahr gehabt. Sie freute sich sehr für James und Lily. Die beiden waren ein wirklich schönes Paar. Und Sirius… Sie war so froh, dass sie ihn hatte. Mit dem Gedanken an ihn und einem breiten Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief sie ein.

Am nächsten Morgen lagen die Freunde gemeinsam in Decken eingemummt im Gemeinschaftsraum. Cilia lag zwischen Sirius Beinen und Lily saß auf James' schoss. Remus und Peter saßen in zwei Sesseln ihnen gegenüber. Die Stimmung war sehr ausgelassen. James und Sirius schmiedeten gerade Zukunftspläne.

„Unser Sohn wird um einiges hübscher sein, als eurer!" behauptete gerade Sirius.

„Dafür wird unsrer besser Quidditch spielen können." Antwortete James sofort.

Sirius verzog den Mund. „Unserer hat mehr Erfolg bei Frauen!" warf er ein und grinste selbstgefällig, was ihm einen kleinen Klaps von Cilia einbrachte.

Lily und sie verdrehten bei den Kommentaren „ihrer Jungs" nur die Augen.

„Wie soll unser Sohn denn eigentlich heißen?" fragend sah die Rothaarige James an.

Dieser überlegte. „Hmm, wie wäre es mit… Steve? Oder Alex?"

Lily verzog das Gesicht. „Ich mag Harry", sagte Cilia.

Sirius und James verdrehten hinter den Rücken der Mädels die Augen.

„Harry hört sich gut an." Stimmte Lily zu.

James riss entsetzt die Augen auf, während Sirius grinste. „Ihr könnte den Namen haben", sagte er gönnerisch, während er Cilia näher an sich heranzog. „Ich hätte sowieso lieber eine Tochter." Sagte er, während er Cilia einen Kuss auf den Nacken gab.

Lily drehte sich zu James. „Oh ja, wir nennen unseren Sohn Harry, okay?" James lächelte gezwungen. Er hatte das mit der Familienplanung eigentlich nicht ganz so ernst gemeint wie es Lily nun anscheint nahm. „Klar Süße, wenn du das so willst." Aber noch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, küsste er sie schnell.

So ging es noch einige Zeit hin und her. Schließlich entschlossen sich Peter und James Zauberschach zu spielen. Die anderen hingen noch weiter rum und ließen den endlosen Sonntag einfach teilnahmslos an sich vorüber gehen.

Plötzlich wandte sich James wieder an Sirius. Ein Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Sag mal, Tatze… Weißt du eigentlich, dass ich die Wette doch gewonnen habe?" Drei entsetzte Augenpaare hefteten sich auf James.

Sirius runzelte die Stirn. „Wieso das denn? Du bist doch auch nicht mit Lily auf den Ball gegangen?"

James Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Dein genauer Wortlaut war: „Ich wette, ich schaffe es, Cilia zu überreden mit mir zum Winterball zu gehen noch bevor du dein erstes Date mit Evans hast." Ich hatte mein Date mit Lily schon lange vor dem Weihnachtsball."

Sirius Mund öffnete sich in stummen Protest und schloss sich wieder. Cilia fing an zu lachen. Lily schaute ein wenig sauer, musste dann aber bei Sirius' Anblick doch grinsen.

Sirius hatte sich wieder halbwegs gefasst und murmelte beleidigt irgendwas vor sich hin. Cilia grinste noch immer, tröstete ihren Freund aber ausgiebig.


	26. Chapter 26

Kapitel 26 Epilog

Eine Stunde später hatten sich die Freunde aufgespaltet. Lily und James hatten beschlossen einen kleinen Spaziergang um das Schloss zumachen. Der Schnee war verschwunden, aber es war dennoch sehr kalt draußen. James nahm Lilys Hand und sie gingen zusammen zum See. Für ein paar Minuten gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander her. Schließlich blieb James stehen und drehte sie zu sich herum. „Lily, ich hab was für dich." Sagte er leise und ein wenig verlegen. Lily hob eine Augenbraue, lächelte ihn aber an. James reichte ihr ein Blatt Pergament. „Ich hab's selbst geschrieben." Sagte er stolz und schaute sie erwartungsvoll an. Lily faltete das Pergament auseinander und blickte auf die ihr schon so vertrauten Zeilen. Sie lächelte. Als sie es noch einmal gelesen hatte ließ sie den Zettel sinken und strahlte James an. „Das ist wunderschön. Danke." Sie umfasste seinen Nacken und zog ihn zu sich um ihn zu küssen. Eng miteinander verschlungen standen sie noch eine lang Zeit so da und küssten sich.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum hatten Cilia und Sirius mittlerweile ihre Plätze vertauscht und Cilia saß auf dem Sofa, während Sirius neben ihr lag und seinen Kopf auf ihrem Schoß gebettet hatte. Sie strich ihm langsam durch die Haare, bis er fast wie eine Katze schnurrte. Sie lächelte und betrachtete ihn liebevoll. Sirius hatte die Augen geschlossen und genoss das Gefühl ihrer Finger in seinem Haare. Etwa 10 Minuten später war er eingeschlafen. Cilia lächelte, als sie seine gleichmäßigen Atemzüge vernahm. Sie hörte auf, durch seine Haare zu fahren und strich stattdessen über seine Wange. Sie fuhr seine Gesichtszüge nach. Langsam beugte sich zu ihm herunter und küsste ihn sanft. An seinen Lippen murmelte sie leise: „Ich liebe dich!" als sie sich gerade wieder aufrichten wollte spürte sie Sirius' Hand in ihrem Nacken. „Ich dich auch, Prinzessin!" flüsterte er zurück und zog sie wieder zu sich herunter, um sie sanft zu küssen.


End file.
